


C

by Evelynmillena14 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: Bosanski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evelynmillena14





	1. Chapter 1

A luz da manhã é dura, acordando Jimin e trazendo-o de volta à realidade muito cedo. Ao lado dele, Hoseok ainda está dormindo pesadamente com as mesmas roupas que usava para festejar na noite anterior e está babando no travesseiro. Mas ele está vivo e seguro, e é isso que importa.

A casa está vazia, Jimin descobre que ele faz a caminhada até o banheiro e volta. Ele até olha para fora e descobre que o carro de Yoongi não está estacionado na garagem. Por um breve momento, ele se pergunta onde está o ancião, onde está dormindo, mas a racionalidade diz que isso não importa. Yoongi tem toda a sua vida pela frente como pai e Jimin é mais uma vez uma reflexão tardia - talvez ele sempre tenha sido.

De qualquer maneira, isso não muda essa situação em particular, caminhando na ponta dos pés por esta bela casa com o homem que ele traiu dormindo no sono. Jimin se sente estranho ao voltar para a cama, mas ele não pode deixar Hoseok até que ele saiba que o outro ficou sóbrio, então ele senta no sofá até ficar com fome e depois olha nos armários por algo que o dure até Hoseok acordar.

Hoseok não acorda por pelo menos mais quatro horas, momento em que Jimin está dividido entre fazer o ramen instantâneo que encontrou em um armário e ordenar a retirada. No final, ele decide sobre a xícara de macarrão e se enrola em uma das cadeiras na mesa da sala de jantar. Este é o mesmo lugar em que ele se sentou durante o jantar com Jieun e seu estômago se revira com a lembrança.

Ele enrosca os pauzinhos na primeira mordida quando Hoseok chega à porta. Ele parece uma merda, metade do cabelo encaracolado emaranhado contra a cabeça, a pele seca e sem brilho. Seus olhos estão mais focados do que na noite anterior e ele é surpreendentemente sóbrio. Ele apenas olha, sem piscar e com intenção.

Jimin limpa a garganta. "Como você está se sentindo?"

“Como um idiota,” Hoseok admite sem rodeios, vindo sentar na cadeira em frente a Jimin. "Não acredito que liguei para você."

"Você estava muito fodido, mas estou feliz que você ligou porque poderia ter se machucado assim."

Hoseok bufa e relaxa em seu assento. "Por que você se importa com o que acontece comigo?"

Jimin engole o insulto e queima mais do que o caldo quente em sua xícara. "Porque-"

"Não, não diga", interrompe Hoseok, "eu lembro do que você disse ontem à noite."

Oh, então Hoseok o ouviu.

"Eu também te amo."

"Eu quis dizer isso", sussurra Jimin, os olhos correndo para encontrar os de Hoseok em um apelo silencioso. Ele fez. Naquele momento, olhando para Hoseok tão vulnerável e desamparado, ele percebeu algo.

Hoseok é ele.

Deixado sozinho por quem ele mais confiava, condenado a uma vida constantemente lutando para provar seu valor para as pessoas que nem se importam ... Os dois estão presos em um ciclo interminável de egoísmo, porque isso é tudo que eles já conheceram. Assim como Jimin buscou a familiaridade de Yoongi em busca de conforto, Hoseok procurou a familiaridade de seus próprios mecanismos de enfrentamento. Mas, no final, ambos são deixados vazios, ocos e enganados por sua própria natureza.

Hoseok balança a cabeça. “Se você me ama, por que você fodeu outro cara? Fomos exclusivos ou não, como você poderia estar com alguém assim se se importa tanto comigo? Eu sei que isso não significa muito vindo de alguém como eu, mas significou algo para mim, sabendo que você queria compartilhar isso comigo. E eu - deixo você ver uma parte de mim que não deixo ninguém ver. Eu te contei as coisas e você viu minha irmã me humilhar - Por que, Jimin? Por quê?"

Ele não desvia o olhar o tempo todo que fala, sua voz tremendo a cada sílaba. Ele parece enlouquecido e frustrado, tão frustrado que Jimin pode ser tão íntimo com ele de qualquer outra maneira, mas depois compartilhar algo ainda mais íntimo com outra pessoa sem aviso prévio.

Jimin se pergunta se Hoseok já se sentiu assim com mais alguém, se ele já se importou com alguma das pessoas com quem ele já brincou antes. Ele podia mentir e aplacar Hoseok, assegurando-lhe que era apenas um erro impulsivo, mas isso seria ainda pior do que a transgressão que ele já cometeu. Mentir agora não faria nada de bom para nenhum deles e Hoseok não merece mais degradação.

Ele inspira profundamente. "Eu também estou apaixonada por ele."

O vinco entre as sobrancelhas de Hoseok se aprofunda quando ele as une em confusão. "O que? Você não transou com um estranho aleatório?

"Não. Eu o conheço há um tempo agora.

Um suspiro. "É Jungkook, não é?"

Jimin quase engasga com o pensamento. Ele balança a mão freneticamente. "Deus não! Não é Jungkook, eu prometo. ” Ele não sente falta da maneira como o rosto de Hoseok relaxa com a negação.

"Então quem?"

“Você se lembra de mim falando sobre o cara que eu esperava? Meu primeiro amor?" Perguntas Jimin. Ele esconde as mãos debaixo da mesa porque elas estão tremendo.

"É ele?" Hoseok está olhando para a mesa.

"Sim. Nós nos encontramos há alguns meses e eu tentei ignorar meus sentimentos, realmente, mas temos muita história ”, explica Jimin. "Então na outra noite nos encontramos apenas para conversar e ..." Ele não precisa dizer isso. Hoseok sabe o resto e, de alguma forma, explicá-lo parece muito vulgar.

Hoseok não responde. Ele apenas olha para a mesa, com a boca em uma linha tensa. Minutos passam e o estômago de Jimin ronca em protesto, então ele começa a comer novamente, observando Hoseok por qualquer sinal de resposta.

Eventualmente, Hoseok se levanta e entra na cozinha por alguns minutos, apenas para voltar com seu próprio ramen. Eles comem suas refeições em silêncio e, quando terminam, Hoseok sai da sala. Jimin olha para o copo vazio e tenta reconciliar essa nova realidade com a felicidade absoluta que experimentara apenas alguns dias antes. Ele limpa a pia e pega a toalha para secar as mãos—

"Como foi?"

Jimin se assusta com o som repentino do timbre instável de Hoseok. O ancião voltou, tomado banho e confortável com moletom e uma camisa larga, cabelos penteados para trás com pequenos cachos de cachos brotando ao redor do rosto.

"Como foi sua primeira vez?" Sondas Hoseok. "Foi bom para você?"

É surpreendente o quão preocupado Hoseok parece, nem um pingo de malícia ou despeito em sua pergunta sincera. Jimin não sabe como responder por causa disso; parece um truque.

“Você merece que seja bom, Jimin. Espero ... ele foi bom com você.

Eu não mereço bondade , Jimin quer dizer. Ele traiu esse homem, partiu seu coração e depois tentou justificá-lo, e tudo o que Hoseok se importa é se Jimin foi atendido ou não quando ele estava em um estado tão vulnerável. É ... inacreditável, mas, novamente, Hoseok sabe como é não deixar ninguém considerar seus sentimentos, e é por isso que Jimin não quer cuspir diante de tanta graça, para que nem se atreva a mentir.

"Foi fantástico. Tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Hoseok assente, engolindo em seco. Ele olha atentamente para o chão. "Boa." Seus olhos estão lacrimejando.

"Mas ele não é você", acrescenta Jimin.

Com isso, Hoseok levanta a cabeça e lágrimas derramam e se destacam sobre suas bochechas avermelhadas. Ele está com raiva - Jimin passou tempo suficiente com ele para poder contar - mas por trás da raiva está a esperança, sempre eterna por pessoas como elas. Ele está agarrado a cada palavra de Jimin.

"Ele e eu não podemos ficar juntos", afirma Jimin. “Nós nunca deveríamos estar juntos e ele tem toda essa vida sem mim que eu nem conhecia e tenho ... você. Pelo menos eu fiz, até que eu estraguei tudo. Me desculpe, hyung. Sinto muito, porque sei que isso não faz sentido, mas o que sinto por você é o mesmo. Eu quero você tanto.

Hoseok pisca algumas vezes e então ele está revirando os olhos. “Então eu sou sua segunda escolha? Você realmente vai ficar aqui e tentar me convencer de que me ama depois de descobrir que não pode ter o que realmente quer? Foda-se isso.

"Não é desse jeito-"

“Você continua falando merda assim, Jimin! Pare de dizer isso e me diga a verdade. O estrago já está feito, eu já sei que você andou brincando com outra pessoa, então o que você realmente quer?

É uma ótima pergunta - o que ele quer? Se ele pudesse ter algo não contaminado pelos outros, pelas circunstâncias, o que seria?

"Eu quero vocês dois!" Jimin confessa, peito arfando. “Eu quero vocês dois porque eu só me senti assim com vocês dois. Eu me apaixonei por ele da mesma maneira que me apaixonei por você e é o mesmo, mas também é diferente. Ele é a parte de mim que eu costumava ser e você é a parte de mim que eu poderia ser e não posso viver sem nenhum de vocês. Eu sei que é ridículo e sou tão ganancioso, mas você queria a verdade e essa é a verdade. Estou apaixonado por dois homens e você é um deles, Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok finalmente olha para ele, mas o calor em seu olhar que Jimin espera é completamente ausente. “Você não pode ter nós dois. Não funciona assim ... se funcionasse ... "

“Eu sei que não posso, e o problema é que eu poderia escolhê-lo. Ele ainda pode querer que eu o escolha independentemente de sua outra vida, mas eu não posso. Ele me deixou quando pensei que finalmente tinha alguém que me entendia, que estava feliz comigo. Mas agora percebo que tinha alguém assim - você. Eu já tinha você e era burra demais para perceber.

Ele não pode evitar; ele está tão emocionado que começa a chorar, só de pensar na ferida que ele aguenta há dias. Perder Jungkook, Yoongi e Hoseok - é tudo demais.

"Não faça isso", Hoseok sussurra humildemente. “Não me faça simpatizar com você, porque foi assim que eu me apaixonei por você. Eu não suporto quando você está chateada, porque tudo que eu quero fazer é parar. Mas você realmente me machucou, Jimin. Eu nunca me senti assim sobre alguém ou alguma coisa e você apenas cuspiu de volta na minha cara da pior maneira possível e agora quer que eu acredite que sente muito ?

"Eu não estou mentindo, Hoseok, eu realmente me sinto uma pessoa tão ruim, e sei que você não tem nenhum motivo para confiar em mim—"

Hoseok levanta a mão para detê-lo. “É isso, eu confio em você e odeio isso. Eu odeio o modo como me importo tanto com você, porque nunca o fiz antes. Não vou me importar com nada, porque tudo é tão decepcionante no final, mas quero você de volta. Eu quero ignorar tudo, mesmo que eu me sinta horrível, e isso me assusta, Jimin. O poder que você tem sobre mim é assustador.

"Sinto muito", responde Jimin. Assim como quando Jungkook derramou seu coração e confrontou Jimin sobre suas besteiras, ele não sabe mais o que dizer. Todo o resto morre em sua língua porque soa como desculpas, ofendendo o outro, então ele decide apenas por palavras simples.

“Você precisa sair, Jimin, antes que eu faça algo que me arrependo. Porra, não posso dizer não a você quando você é assim.

O rosto de Jimin está molhado de lágrimas agora e ele mal consegue enxergá-las. "Eu-me desculpe."

Hoseok o ajuda a reunir suas coisas e pede uma carona. "Obrigado por cuidar de mim ontem à noite", diz ele ao jovem enquanto o leva para fora de casa. “Eu vou deixar você saber se estou pronto para conversar novamente. Ainda tenho algumas coisas a dizer, mas estou cansada e não posso fazer isso agora.

"Seok ..."

"Adeus, Jimin."

Isso dói.

————————————-

Jimin está no campus quando ele vê Jungkook. O mais novo está sorrindo e rindo, andando a poucos metros de Jimin com alguém familiar.

Os dois param em frente ao prédio das ciências e é então que Jinin descobre por que ele não vê Jungkook ultimamente, apesar da briga - Jungkook deve ter mudado seu curso de psicologia como Soohyun havia mencionado.

Afastando-se um pouco, ele observa seu amigo se aventurar no prédio depois de se despedir do homem com quem estava andando.

"Tchau Sunbae-nim!" Ondas Jungkook.

"Tchau Jungkook-ah!"

Oh, essa voz ... Jimin não o reconheceu por trás.

"Seokjin-ssi?"

Seokjin se vira com o pequeno som da voz de Jimin e cruza a distância entre eles. “Olá, Jimin-ah! Eu pensei que tinha dito para você me chamar de Hyung? Como vai você hoje?"

“Desculpe hyung. Estou bem." Jimin olha para o prédio, ainda esperando que Jungkook esteja na sua entrada, mas o mais novo já desapareceu por dentro. "Hum, essa é uma pergunta estranha, mas como você conhece Jungkook-ah?"

“Oh, ele é formado em psicologia. Eu sou a ajuda de vários professores dele, lembra?

Jimin assente. Então, seu amigo mudou seu curso principal ....

"Você é amigo dele, certo?" Seokjin pergunta. “Porque agora que penso nisso, esqueci de lhe dar a folha de rubrica para um projeto de aula que ele solicitou e, na verdade, estou saindo da cidade para uma viagem rápida. Meu trem está saindo em cerca de uma hora. Você acha que pode dar a ele por mim? Ele abre seu mensageiro de couro e puxa uma pasta, os dedos hábeis percorrendo uma pilha de papéis antes que ele a encontre.

Normalmente, Jimin não pensaria duas vezes sobre isso, mas dadas as circunstâncias ... "Hum, Jungkook e eu não estamos realmente conversando no momento, mas posso dar ao seu novo colega de quarto"

Ah? Sinto muito por ouvir isso. Não é problema então ”, assegura Seokjin. "Eu vou dar o namorado dele."

Jimin sente a necessidade de se beliscar porque tem certeza de que ouviu isso errado. "Namorado? Jungkook não tem namorado. ”

O rosto de Seokjin fica vermelho e ele desvia o olhar enquanto coloca o papel de volta na bolsa. “Merda, isso acabou de escapar. Por favor, não diga nada. Não tenho certeza se ele já saiu e realmente não quero ...

"Quem é o namorado dele?"

"Não é da minha conta, por favor, esqueça que eu disse alguma coisa."

Jimin sabe que ele parece louco, ocupando o espaço pessoal de Seokjin, mas algo sobre isso não parece certo. Jungkook pode estar bravo com ele, mas ele nunca escondeu algo tão grande de seu melhor amigo. Tem que haver um erro.

"Hyung-nim, por favor me diga quem é", ele implora. Estou preocupada com ele. Ele é meu melhor amigo e está agindo de maneira estranha. Estou preocupado com ele, então por favor me diga.

Seokjin parece um animal preso nos faróis. "Eu-não é o meu lugar para dizer, e realmente, eu não deveria assumir de qualquer maneira, porque eles poderiam ser apenas bons amigos ... eu apenas pensei-"

"Por favor, hyung, eu estou te implorando ..."

Talvez Seokjin veja algo como puro desespero no rosto de Jimin; talvez ele tenha pena dele porque suspira profundamente, mas responde de qualquer maneira.

“Jung Hoseok ... Eles estão sempre juntos e trazem refeições e outras coisas. A irmã de Hoseok é professora, então ela os deixa sair em seu escritório e eles sempre trancam a porta. Toda vez que bato, sinto que estou interrompendo alguma coisa ... mas posso estar interpretando mal a situação. ”

"Você é", Jimin cospe, muito mais defensivo do que ele quer e Seokjin apenas o encara. “Eles são apenas amigos. Hoseok nunca namoraria alguém como ele. Nunca."

Isso não o incomoda.

Realmente não, porque é tão absurdo.

Jungkook é hétero. E Hoseok ... Não há como eles estarem brincando. Jungkook não faria isso com Jimin, não importa o quão bravo ele esteja e ele seja hétero ...

Não incomoda Jimin porque é um erro.

Seokjin dá um passo atrás. Seus olhos estão arregalados em descrença. “Então sinto muito por assumir. Por favor, acalme-se, Jimin-ah. ”

"Estou bem."

Ele não é, mas ele diz a si mesmo isso enquanto se afasta, deixando Seokjin confuso na calçada. Minutos depois, seu batimento cardíaco diminui e a percepção cai sobre ele em um movimento rápido.

O que acabou de acontecer?

O que está acontecendo com ele?

—————————————

Seokie: Ei, podemos conversar hoje? Yoongi está em casa, então eu posso parar no seu dormitório?

Jimin estava começando a pensar que Hoseok nunca mais falaria com ele, então a mensagem é uma surpresa, mas não é indesejável. Ele está louco para ouvir o que Hoseok tem a dizer e, após o incidente com Seokjin, ele quer perguntar sobre Jungkook.

Tem certeza que

Hoseok aparece no final da tarde. Na verdade, ele está vestindo jeans em vez de seus tênis de marca registrada e um moletom com um snapback para trás. Ele se parece com o garoto comum todos os dias e é difícil para Jimin negar os sentimentos borbulhando por dentro ao ver seu ex-namorado. Sempre parece tão fácil com Hoseok.

"Ei."

Jimin se senta em sua cama enquanto o ancião escolhe ficar de pé. "Oi."

"Então .... eu vim aqui para falar sobre alguma merda", Hoseok começa, cruzando os braços. “Principalmente para dizer que eu te perdoo, mas não confio em você. Levará algum tempo para eu chegar a esse ponto novamente ... mas eu quero. Jimin simplesmente pisca em resposta à declaração; Hoseok bufa. "Por que você parece tão surpreso?"

Sacudindo o choque, Jimin limpa a garganta. "Você está falando como se quisesse que voltássemos juntos."

E o Jungkook? ele quer perguntar. O que ele é para você?

“Você disse que não podia estar com aquele outro cara, que não queria estar, então achei que era isso que você também queria. Estou errado?" Hoseok arqueia uma sobrancelha e espera. Ele é sério, sério e imóvel e Jimin simplesmente não consegue acreditar.

Ele não merece outra chance; ele sabe disso.

"Não, você não está errado, eu simplesmente não achei que você iria me querer de volta", Jimin esclarece. "Eu realmente te machuquei."

"Você fez. E se estou sendo sincero, é uma das coisas mais difíceis pelas quais passei. ”

Jimin desvia o olhar. “Sinto muito, Seok. Eu realmente sou. Eu só ... eu sou tão egoísta. Afastei você e ... afastei Jungkook.

"Sim, eu sei", Hoseok admite com um suspiro. Ele descruzou os braços para esfregar as têmporas e é o primeiro sinal de sua determinação quebrando desde que ele entrou na sala. “Eu tenho saído muito com Jungkookie ultimamente. Ele tem sido a única coisa que me faz continuar. Na verdade, acho que nós dois estamos nos confortando. Ele sente sua falta, você sabe. Não tenho certeza do que você está brigando ... mas sei que ele sente sua falta.

"Ele não te disse por quê?"

“Não, ele disse que era pessoal e que ele quer falar com você quando estiver pronto. Eu não o empurrei por causa disso.

Assentindo, Jimin olha de volta para o ancião. "Seok, você está ... interessado nele?"

"Kookie?" O rosto de Hoseok se contrai. “Não ... Por que você acha isso? Porque estamos saindo tanto? Eu não penso nele assim. Kookie é como um irmão para mim. ” Ele ri baixinho. "Um irmãozinho mal-humorado e malcriado, mas ainda assim, um irmão ..."

Jimin se sente estúpido por perguntar, porque sabia disso; ele não sabe por que deixou tanto um estranho como Seokjin entrar em sua mente. Era tudo um mal-entendido - as pessoas costumavam começar rumores sobre ele e Jungkook no ensino médio o tempo todo.

“Ele me contou algumas coisas, no entanto. Sobre sua ... infância, ”Hoseok afirma, puxando Jimin de volta ao tópico real em questão. Há pena em seus olhos, algo que Jimin esperava que ele nunca veria lá. “Não fique bravo com ele por isso. Eu o peguei bêbado uma noite e ele começou a chorar por você. Ele me contou sobre sua família.

Jimin aperta sua mandíbula. "O que ele disse?"

“Jimin ... me desculpe, você teve que passar por tudo isso. Ninguém merece ser tratado assim. Nada que você pudesse fazer, mesmo que discordasse de suas escolhas de vida, lhes desse o direito de ... bater em você ou negligenciá-lo. Eu sei que você provavelmente não queria que eu soubesse, mas me desculpe. Não importa quão zangado eu esteja com você e não importa o que aconteça entre nós a partir de agora, lamento pelo que você teve que passar. Eu apenas pensei em informar você.

Limpando os olhos, Jimin puxa o capuz sobre o rosto. Além de Yoongi, ninguém jamais deu voz ao seu trauma. Jungkook sempre esteve misericordiosamente quieto. Ele sabe que deve acrescentar algo à afirmação de Hoseok, mas o que ele pode dizer?

Por favor, pare de me olhar assim. Não me perdoe só porque minha infância faz você me ver de maneira diferente. Não seja apenas outra pessoa que fecha os olhos para minhas birras porque você se sente mal.

Hoseok se levanta até que ele decide se sentar na velha cama de Jungkook em frente a Jimin. “Quando Jungkook estava me contando tudo isso, acho que ficou bem claro que, embora ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele não sabia tudo, certo?”

Jimin assente fracamente.

“Eu não culpo você por não querer contar a ninguém. Mesmo olhando para você agora, posso dizer que você só quer me calar sobre isso. - ele faz uma pausa para olhar Jimin nos olhos antes de continuar. “Eu acho que é justo eu contar algo sobre mim agora, algo que realmente me machuca de falar.

“Aquela garota que fui acusada de perseguir na escola foi minha primeira namorada. Antes disso, eu estava brincando com as pessoas, mas ela ... era diferente. Parece estúpido, mas ela me lembrou muito minha mãe antes de sair. Eles pareciam muito e ela me fez sentir amada. Mas ela era três anos mais nova que eu e se sentia culpada por termos feito sexo, então ela disse a todos que eu a estava perseguindo quando rumores sobre nós chegaram à cidade. Seus pais eram muito conservadores e ela tinha medo de que, se descobrissem que ela perdia a virgindade, eles a negariam. Mas as pessoas nos viram juntos várias vezes, e ela entrou em pânico e me acusou de perseguir. Eu já tinha algumas acusações menores por merda, mas admito que surtei quando isso aconteceu, o que não ajudou em meu caso. O resto é história."

A história se apaga e tudo o que Jimin pode ouvir é sua respiração pesada ressoando dentro de seu capô.

Ser acusado de algo assim por alguém que você ama ... ficar escondido e sufocado porque o outro está preocupado com o que todos pensariam ...

Deve ter sido horrível.

"Obrigado por me dizer."

Hoseok encolhe os ombros e enfia as mãos nos bolsos. "Agora estamos quites."

Mas eles não são, nem mesmo próximos.

"Seok, sobre o cara que eu ... traí ... com ..."

"Eu não quero saber."

Jimin fica boquiaberto, abaixando o capuz e olhando Hoseok para baixo. "O que? Por quê?"

“Porque eu não dou a mínima para esse filho da puta. Você acha que eu quero gastar todo o meu tempo pensando nele com você, me comparando a ele? Eu me conheço, vou tentar encontrá-lo online e me torturar de ciúmes, para não querer saber.

"A-você tem certeza?"

"Você disse que ele foi embora e que ele tem sua própria vida, então não importa", rebate Hoseok. “Tudo o que preciso saber é que você traiu - o que você me disse - que sente muito e que fará tudo o que puder para recuperar minha confiança. É isso aí."

É muito fácil, Jimin pensa. Muito limpo. Tão simples.

Hoseok deve sentir sua hesitação, porque solta um suspiro pesado e apóia a cabeça nas mãos. “Olha, todo mundo comete erros. Passei minha vida perseguindo um atrás do outro, fodendo pessoas aleatórias apenas para me sentir melhor. Fui pego com maconha em mim, com álcool quando menor de idade e fazendo merda obscena em locais públicos.

“Não estou dizendo que está tudo bem que você fez nas minhas costas - longe disso - mas ninguém é perfeito e eu seria um hipócrita para condená-lo. Eu estou louco? Sim. Estou realmente louco, mas você me disse a verdade e isso me diz que você se importa comigo em algum nível. E eu quis dizer o que disse. Eu me preocupo com você, Jimin. Jungkook e eu concordamos que essa pessoa que você tem sido ultimamente não é você. E eu me apaixonei por esse Jimin, e sei que podemos encontrá-lo novamente. ”

Jimin não sabe qual parte o atinge mais fortemente; pode ser tudo, mas ele não se lembra de ter sido perdoado por algo assim antes em sua vida. Todas as transgressões que seus pais alegaram que ele cometeu foram sempre recebidas com severas punições; até Jihyun retiraria sua atenção se Jimin o irritasse.

Mas ser perdoado por algo que ele realmente fez ...

Ele começa a soluçar direto em suas mãos pequenas, mal conseguindo se conter. Seu peito dói e seus olhos ardem e isso o lembra de quando ele se escondia em seu armário depois de um encontro particularmente doloroso com seu pai e apenas chorava. Chore até seu corpo fisicamente não poder mais.

“Sinto muito, Seok. Eu sinto muito, porra ...

De repente, Hoseok está na frente dele, segurando o rosto de Jimin. “Baby, ei, não chore. Olhe para mim, está tudo bem.

"Não está tudo bem ... eu deveria te dizer quem-"

"Não." Hoseok levanta um dedo para silenciar os lábios de Jimin. “Eu não quero saber, porque ninguém, ninguém , nunca se importará com você como eu. Não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mas eu sei disso. Ele pega as mãos de Jimin nas dele. "Eu sei disso, porra."

Jimin pisca por suas lágrimas, Hoseok olhando para ele com um rosto tão gentil. Ele dói muito neste momento, sabendo que traiu esse homem apenas para ser traído por alguém que ele pensou que sempre estaria lá para ele. Se Hoseok sente metade da dor que Jimin sente por Yoongi, então é terrível, quase insuportável, e mesmo assim Hoseok está perdoando.

O beijo de Hoseok é suave e doce contra seus lábios. O ancião beija suas lágrimas, pega Jimin da cama e nos braços antes de empurrá-lo contra a parede. Ele envolve as pernas de Jimin em volta de sua cintura e o beija profundamente, lentamente, os lábios mal se movendo enquanto eles deixam suas línguas se entrelaçarem.

"H-Hoseok ..."

Suas mãos batem no chapéu do ancião e ele enrola os dedos nas mechas encaracoladas de Hoseok e caramba , Jimin realmente sente falta disso. Hoseok é tão quente contra ele e cheira a cocos, tem gosto do Gatorade que ele bebe nos treinos. Ele se perde no beijo deles, beijando a parede. Parece que a faculdade deveria, despreocupada e impulsiva, perdendo-se com um cara quente da faculdade. Sem drama, sem pesadas decisões futuras, sem passado sufocante. Apenas Jimin e Hoseok, ofegando na boca um do outro, empurrando seus quadris para encontrar qualquer atrito para aliviar a excitação.

"Foda-se", Hoseok respira, quebrando o beijo. Seus lábios estão molhados e brilhantes, com gotas de suor na testa.

"O que há de errado?" Jimin persegue seus lábios, tenta puxar o ancião de volta para ele.

"Eu disse a mim mesma que viria aqui apenas para conversar e não para foder, mas você está fazendo isso tão difícil para mim."

O rosto de Jimin fica vermelho ao pensar em Hoseok transando com ele em sua pequena cama de solteiro no meio do dormitório.

"Eu disse a mim mesma que, se tudo desse certo, iríamos devagar, mas caramba, meu pau é tão duro quanto uma rocha", geme Hoseok.

"Seok!"

Jimin é subitamente pressionado contra a parede e Hoseok começa a moer seus quadris juntos.

"Você me quer, baby?"

Você está certo. Provavelmente devíamos ir devagar - “Jimin tenta argumentar enquanto solta um gemido abafado ao sentir seus paus se esfregando. "É muito cedo..."

Hoseok está ofegante. "Sim, precisamos ir devagar."

Ele coloca Jimin no chão e eles trocam alguns beijos doces. Ambos relutam em se soltar, especialmente porque Hoseok está abaulado contra seus jeans e as calças de moletom frágeis de Jimin estão tendas na frente.

"Então ... talvez devêssemos tomar um café ou algo assim?" Jimin sugere, esperando aliviar a atmosfera tensa.

"Sim", Hoseok concorda facilmente. Ele se estica e esfrega a parte de trás do pescoço.

"Deixe-me colocar um jeans então."

Ele não tem necessariamente vergonha disso, mas Jimin pode admitir que ele não manteve exatamente seu quarto arrumado desde que Jungkook saiu. Afinal, ele é um cara, então algumas de suas roupas estão espalhadas aqui e ali e, uma vez que ele vê o jeans que estava procurando, tira a calça de moletom e se abaixa para recuperá-las.

"Puta merda", ele ouve Hoseok exclamar atrás dele e ele se vira abruptamente. Os olhos do ancião estão praticamente esbugalhados e sua boca está aberta.

"O que? O que há de errado?"

"Jimin, baby, sua bunda é incrível ."

"Eu- Oh", Jimin gagueja, de repente envergonhado. Hoseok está olhando para ele como se ele pudesse comê-lo vivo. "Obrigado." Ele tenta se concentrar em vestir as calças, mas Hoseok agarra seu pulso para detê-lo.

"Você tem algum lubrificante?"

"Não..."

Hoseok sorri com isso e puxa Jimin para o peito. Sua respiração faz cócegas no ouvido de Jimin enquanto ele sussurra baixo nele. "Então é seu dia de sorte, bebê."

"Por quê?"

"Porque parece que eu vou ter que relaxar você comendo essa boceta sua."

Não é uma sugestão, Jimin descobre quando Hoseok o puxa para o colchão. Ele quase tropeça devido a ter uma perna já nas calças, mas o mais velho as arranca dele. Então ele remove as duas camisas, mas não a roupa de baixo de Jimin nem o próprio jeans.

"Fique em cima de mim", exige Hoseok, "e enfrente o outro caminho."

"Hoseok, o que-"

"Quero colocar minha língua em você, bebê."

Antes que Jimin possa reagir, Hoseok se joga no chão, agarra Jimin pelos quadris e o posiciona como ele quer, cabeça entre as pernas abertas de Hoseok com a bunda no ar. As coxas dele sustentam a caixa torácica de Hoseok e a tensão faz com que sua cueca apertada covarde suas coxas carnudas.

"Olhe para você", Hoseok murmura e Jimin tenta não estremecer de vergonha completa.

Ele sente Hoseok esfregar os dedos compridos na fenda de sua bunda, o tecido deslizando contra sua pele. Abaixo dele, seu pau está pesado e Hoseok está na mesma situação, embora Jimin só possa ver a protuberância de seus jeans desse ângulo.

“Relaxe, Jimin. Abaixe-se nos cotovelos e abra as coxas para mim.

"Seok"

"Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu tenho você, bebê."

"... baby, eu tenho você."

Jimin engole a memória de Yoongi e faz o que foi instruído, deitando sua metade superior no colchão e deixando Hoseok levantar e manipular seus quadris até que sua bunda esteja pairando logo acima do rosto do ancião.

Oh Deus. Ele poderia morrer de vergonha. Ele poderia-

Hoseok começa a balbuciar seu pênis e bolas vestidos, lambendo e chupando o tecido obscenamente, molhando-o. Jimin praticamente grita.

"Merda!"

"Você gosta disso?"

"Porra!"

"Sim", Hoseok ri, "você gosta disso ..."

Parece estranho ser sugado através de uma camada de tecido, mas a sensação da roupa de baixo grudada em seu pau excitado é ao mesmo tempo um paraíso e um inferno, úmida e pegajosa, mas não é suficiente estimulação. Jimin se surpreende miando nos lençóis, os dedos dos pés se curvando com o prazer crescente. Quando Hoseok puxa sua cueca e lambe muito e devagar sobre seu cu, Jimin realmente engasga um gemido.

Faz dias desde que ele foi fodido pela primeira vez, mas ele ainda é sensível e sensível. O sentimento da língua texturizada de Hoseok sobre sua borda só aumenta e, após os primeiros tentativos lambidas e chupas, fica evidente por que Hoseok tem a reputação de ter.

"Oh meu Deus", Jimin geme quando Hoseok começa a trabalhar nele, caminhando pelos quadris e enterrando o rosto na bunda de Jimin.

Tudo o que ele consegue pensar é na maneira como Hoseok o fala, usando o músculo liso para abri-lo repetidamente. Mas os movimentos rápidos e ásperos são o que faz Jimin entrar em um ataque, e faz com que ele empurre sua bunda para trás enquanto o líquido começa a escorrer de seu pênis para a roupa íntima.

Como é possível sentir isso sujo, mas bom? Hoseok é implacável e mesmo quando ele faz uma pausa para respirar, ele está mordendo as bochechas de Jimin ou puxando sua borda ensopada com um dedo liso.

Isso faz Jimin tremer e ofegar nos lençóis, a boca frouxa com a baba coletando no canto da boca. Ele se sente como um dos homens chorões e sem fôlego nos vídeos pornográficos que assiste e, quanto mais desesperado se torna, mais Hoseok abusa de seu buraco com a língua e os dentes.

Quando se torna demais, Jimin leva uma mão trêmula à virilha e começa a se esfregar, apenas pressão suficiente para iniciar seu clímax. Ele nem se importa que sua visão esteja ficando nebulosa de lágrimas e que seus movimentos sejam mais apalpadores do que empurrões, mas ele só quer se sentir bem.

Abruptamente, Hoseok puxa as pernas de Jimin até que ele possa descansar os quadris do jovem nas dobras dos cotovelos e se sentar, fazendo com que o mais novo se arquine ainda mais enquanto sua bunda está suspensa no ar à mercê do rosto inteiro de Hoseok.

"Porra, olhe para sua bunda perfeita e gorda, Jimin." Ele ri e, em seguida, Jimin sente uma bolha de saliva quente entre suas bochechas. "Sua boceta está ficando tão bagunçada, bebê."

Então os dedos de Hoseok estão nele, empurrando para dentro e para fora, o calcanhar da palma de Hoseok batendo contra sua pele enquanto ele brinca com o buraco. Jimin tem que morder seu antebraço para não gritar de êxtase.

Ele está movendo os quadris com o movimento dos dedos de Hoseok, babando e tentando se segurar, mas Hoseok fica cada vez mais imundo. Os dedos escorregam e Jimin dá uma olhada atrás dele para ver Hoseok lambendo-os, sua língua comprida lavando os dedos enquanto seus olhos se fecham.

Deve ser nojento, todo esse ato, mas o erotismo que Hoseok exala apenas por seu próprio ser é enlouquecedor. Hipnotizado, Jimin só pode assistir de seu ângulo quando Hoseok começa a tocar seu buraco novamente, desta vez com o que parecem quatro dedos. Quando eles passam pelo anel muscular, ele sente a respiração sair dos pulmões. Seu pênis se contrai na cueca e mais líquido escorre, criando uma pequena piscina logo abaixo do pau dele.

Ele está perto, apenas disso.

"H-Hoseok .... quanto tempo mais, merda , eu estou-"

“Você pode gozar,” Hoseok permite, transando com ele com os dedos, “mas eu tenho que deixar sua boceta bonita e solta. Não vou me encaixar facilmente.

Jimin pensou que estava sempre acima de implorar, mas quando as lágrimas queimam seus olhos e seu interior aperta os dedos escorregadios de Hoseok, ele encontra sua resolução desmoronando rapidamente.

"Por favor! Seok, por favor!

Hoseok puxa para fora até que apenas um dedo entre e então ele está pressionando a extensão da pele atrás das bolas de Jimin, e a pressão externa e interna faz com que Jimin quase apague. Ele goza direto em sua cueca, desmoronando totalmente no rosto e ofegando por ar. Seu corpo vira geléia, mas Hoseok mantém sua bunda levantada facilmente.

"F-foda-se .... oh meu deus."

"Baby, você fez tão bem", Hoseok murmura, esfregando a coxa de Jimin com a mão livre. "Agora temos mais lubrificante para usar."

"Wha-"

Mas ele é cortado quando Hoseok enfia a cueca e pega um pouco de seu esperma. O ancião puxa a mão e amarra a substância entre os dedos, aparentemente para o benefício visual de Jimin. A visão é tão obscena que Jimin geme e vira o rosto, vergonha e luxúria queimando quente. Ele não tinha idéia do quão descaradamente Hoseok era imundo, mas ele ama isso, ama o jeito que ele se sente agora.

Hoseok enfia seus dedos cobertos de esperma no buraco de Jimin e o escorregador é tão ridiculamente fácil que Jimin tem certeza de que está escancarado neste momento.

"Só mais um pouco", assegura Hoseok, então: "Você quer ver por que tenho que prepará-lo tão bem?" Ele coloca a mão livre nos jeans e os desfaz antes de puxar a cueca para baixo.

A ereção que brota faz com que Jimin core novamente.

Hoseok é grande.

Como realmente grande.

De fato, Jimin tem que piscar várias vezes apenas para ter certeza de que está vendo o que está vendo e mesmo que seu ângulo de visão esteja quase invertido do modo como Hoseok o está segurando, não há como negar o tamanho. Ele mentiria se dissesse que nunca viu um pau desse tamanho, porque viu, mas apenas no ridículo pornô online ou nos quadrinhos desenhados de maneira grosseira em que ele cursava o ensino médio. Ele nunca pensou que veria um na vida real, e nunca antes pensou que teria um enterrado na bunda.

Mas a circunferência não é a única coisa especial em Hoseok.

"Seu pau está perfurado."

Acima dele, Hoseok ri. "Você gosta disso? Todo mundo diz que é incrível. ”

A visão da barra de metal correndo pela cabeça de Hoseok é honestamente meio assustadora, mas quando Hoseok entorta os dedos, o corpo inteiro de Jimin fica tenso como um arco e ele realmente vê estrelas. Ele pode sentir seu pau endurecer mais uma vez e suas bolas se contraem com o prazer repentino.

Um beijo suave é colocado na bunda de Jimin antes que ele esteja vazio mais uma vez e Hoseok está sentado completamente e ajoelhado atrás dele. Seus joelhos são colocados de volta na cama para ele e Jimin se esforça para manter a cabeça erguida após o inesperado despertar.

Hoseok passa a mão suavemente pelas costas. "Relaxe querido. Respirar. Eu vou te foder agora. Há o som de Hoseok empurrando o jeans até o colchão, seus jeans e roupas íntimas se juntando logo acima dos joelhos.

Tudo o que Jimin pode fazer é respirar ar e abrir as pernas, mas quando a cabeça de Hoseok toca sua borda, ele se empurra com a sensação.

“Seok! Preservativo C. Que tal um preservativo? ”

“Eu não tenho nada comigo, bebê. Acabei de fazer o teste há dois dias e estou limpo. Não tenho fodido ninguém sem camisinha recentemente, mas eu quero te foder nua. Tudo bem?

E Jimin não tem idéia do porquê, mas a frase "eu quero te foder nua" o deixa mais sensível e excitado, então ele pode se lembrar de estar. Indecentemente fraco, ele dá o seu consentimento.

Demora mais tempo para Hoseok se sentar completamente na bunda de Jimin do que nunca para Yoongi, mas Jimin tem certeza de que é porque Hoseok está sendo extremamente cuidadoso com ele. Ele está bem preparado, mas ainda é um ajuste apertado e a sensação de plenitude é algo que Jimin acha incrivelmente excitante. Sem mencionar, ele pode sentir o peso do piercing de Hoseok enquanto ele empurra para dentro.

Sem muito aviso, ele está sendo fodido por trás, Hoseok segurando seus quadris e moendo calorosamente nele. Sua pele bate na carne da bunda de Jimin.

"Oh merda, Jimin, você é tão perfeito", Hoseok geme, puxando o corpo de Jimin para encontrar todos os seus impulsos. "Porra, você é apertado, mas eu esperava isso porque você só foi fodida uma vez."

É estranho Jimin ouvir Hoseok falar tão casualmente sobre ele traindo, e ele se pergunta se esse encontro impulsivo está sendo estimulado por sua necessidade de provar seu valor a Jimin, de recuperá-lo de alguma maneira.

O ancião ri e é ainda mais desarmante. “Talvez eu deva agradecer a ele por ter você primeiro. Porque agora você pode ver a diferença entre mim - ele empurra bruscamente e Jimin keens, tremendo de puro prazer subindo sua espinha -, e todos os outros .

Você parece louco , Jimin pensa, mas ele não pode negar que gosta muito um pouco. Hoseok quer cada parte dele, sempre o fez desde que se conheceram, enquanto Yoongi mal se entregou a Jimin e somente quando isso o beneficiou.

Ele não pode negar que Hoseok o faz se sentir completamente desejado, especialmente assim com sua bunda no ar e Hoseok entrando e saindo, beijando e mordendo as costas de Jimin.

Está ficando mais difícil manter seu corpo nessa posição, especialmente quando o suor combinado deles deixa os lençóis embaixo das mãos escorregadios e ele não consegue tração. Seus joelhos estão involuntariamente se espalhando cada vez mais longe, mais áspero Hoseok fica e Jimin é grato por sua flexibilidade. Mas ele não pode deixar de sentir que Hoseok está se segurando ....

"Você se lembra do que eu disse na rave?" Hoseok sussurra enquanto coloca todo o seu peso em Jimin e força o jovem a cair no colchão, preso. Jimin geme quando o pau na bunda dele se enterra mais fundo. "O que eu gosto de dizer às meninas que vou fazer com elas?"

Jimin está mais uma vez babando no colchão e ele tem certeza de que veio novamente, mas ele não consegue pensar além da sensação do pau de Hoseok tão grande e inchado dentro dele.

"A-Animal ..."

“Isso mesmo, querida. Eu quero te foder como um animal .

Hoseok faz. Ele realmente faz, empurrando com força e rapidez, segurando um Jimin covarde para baixo enquanto estala os quadris repetidamente até ...

"Foda-se ..... porra ... oh foda-se ... Jimin ... Jimin ...."

Cum jorra calorosamente por dentro e Jimin treme quando Hoseok se inclina sobre ele e balança sutilmente para frente e para trás durante seu orgasmo. O ancião está grunhindo e xingando quando cada gota é puxada dele e quando ele termina, ele cutuca a bochecha de Jimin até que eles estejam se beijando preguiçosamente, principalmente Hoseok lambendo o rosto e puxando fracamente o pênis de Jimin até os orgasmos secos mais jovens.

O deslize do pênis de Hoseok de Jimin traz consigo um líquido quente deslizando pelas costas de suas coxas. Quando Hoseok é completamente separado dele, Jimin cai como uma boneca sem vida. Ele pisca para longe da exaustão e tenta acalmar seu coração acelerado, mas com cada fluxo de esperma escorrendo de sua bunda, ele fica vermelho. Ele deve parecer completamente debochado porque certamente sente vontade.

A cama range e Hoseok se senta ao lado dele com uma garrafa de água fria. “Beba, querida. Você vai precisar.

Fracamente, Jimin se senta e bebe enquanto o ancião afasta os cabelos suados em seu rosto.

"Você é tão bonita", Hoseok diz a ele enquanto drena a garrafa de água. "Foi ... bom para você?"

De repente, a besta confiante de que Hoseok acabou de ser substituída por um garoto tímido e corado e Jimin percebe que o que acabou de acontecer foi de fato uma demonstração de bravata - Hoseok está tentando manter Jimin interessado nele.

“Seok, é claro, foi incrível”, assegura Jimin, jogando a garrafa de água de lado e estendendo a mão para Hoseok. "Eu não posso sentir minha bunda."

O ancião chega com facilidade e logo eles se beijam novamente, devagar e com suavidade. Hoseok recua.

"Eu era melhor que ele?"

Jimin não pode responder isso. Ele simplesmente não pode, então ele puxa sua roupa de baixo para se levantar, mas suas pernas prontamente cedem por baixo dele. Ele pisca em completa confusão quando cai de joelhos.

"Que bom, hein?" Hoseok brinca, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo. “O bebê não consegue nem se levantar. Eu deveria ter avisado você sobre isso. Meu pau tem efeitos colaterais.

"Seok!"

Mas Jimin está sorrindo pela primeira vez em dias e é tão bom.

Parece fácil demais.

———————————————-

"Oh, eu não esperava que você voltasse."

Jungkook está parado na porta do dormitório e Jimin parece que está vendo uma miragem, a ilusão de uma amizade que já foi.

Eles não se vêem fora do treino há mais de uma semana e faz apenas dois dias que Jimin e Hoseok voltaram a se reunir. Quase duas semanas desde que Yoongi e Jimin passaram a noite juntos. Ele não percebeu o quanto a ausência de seu melhor amigo o afetou até agora; O desdém claro de Jungkook dói imensamente.

"Eu tecnicamente moro aqui", Jungkook responde alegremente, fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Kookie, me desculpe", Jimin deixa escapar. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção em você e estar lá por você. Eu não deveria ter te afastado por outra pessoa. Jungkook, você sempre esteve lá por mim, não importa o que aconteça, e me desculpe, eu não poderia ser isso para você. ”

Jungkook assente com as palavras antes de se sentar na cama e entrelaçar os dedos. “Eu tenho conversado com Hoseok-hyung. Ele me contou algumas coisas, mas eu realmente quero saber ... Por que você o traiu?

"Porque eu sou um idiota", Jimin responde com uma risada sardônica, "obviamente."

Seu amigo abre um pequeno sorriso com isso. "Você não poderia ter terminado com ele primeiro?" Balcões Jungkook.

"Eu poderia ter, mas ..." Jimin suspira e esfrega as têmporas. Honesto. Ele tem que começar a ser mais honesto. “Eu - eu não queria perdê-lo. Eu queria os dois.

Jungkook levanta uma sobrancelha. "Isso está fodido."

“É, e Hoseok-hyung e eu conversamos sobre isso, mas estava errado da minha parte. Você estava certo ... estou sempre procurando atenção. Provavelmente porque eu nunca realmente cresci. E se eu chamasse atenção, não era bom. Ele franze os lábios e leva os braços ao peito, pensando em todos aqueles arranhões e arranhões fantasmas de tanto tempo atrás.

“Eu entendo isso”, Jungkook começa, “mas como eu disse, o Jimin que eu conhecia pode ter desejado atenção, mas ele nunca machucou alguém para obtê-lo.”

"Eu sei. Eu fui pego em alguma merda estúpida e me perdi, mas vou me sair melhor, por você e Hoseok e por mim.

Leva alguns momentos, mas Jungkook sorri, olhando para Jimin em solidariedade. Então, “Com quem você trapaceou? Aquele professor?

Jimin engole em seco. "Apenas esse cara"

“Hyung, eu te conheço há anos. Não minta.

“O cara que me pegou na delegacia é alguém que eu conhecia no ensino médio. Ele foi meu primeiro amor.

"Oh ..." Jungkook parece confuso, mas ele rapidamente encolhe os ombros. "Colegial? Quem foi?

“Você não o conheceria. Foi antes de você se mudar - Jinin esclarece. “De qualquer forma, não é importante. O ponto é que eu o construíra tanto na minha cabeça que decidi tomar uma decisão e uma surpresa muito ruins , ele era apenas mais um idiota. Eu nunca deveria ter brincado com ele, mas me desculpei com Hoseok-hyung e estamos trabalhando nisso. ”

Do outro lado da sala, Jungkook está acenando com a cabeça até que não esteja, e algo sobre seu olhar severo é irritante. “Deve ser legal”, ele diz, “deve ser legal pedir desculpas e todo mundo te perdoar. Ninguém pode dizer não ao Park Jimin. ”

Jimin sente como se tivesse sido atingido por uma parede de déjà vu. Esse comportamento é tão hostil quanto a conversa anterior, mas de alguma forma parece mais pessoal.

“Jungkook, o que está acontecendo? Eu entendo que você está brava por eu te ignorar, mas que porra está acontecendo? Isso não pode ser apenas sobre Hoseok, pode?

"Eu só-" Jungkook balança a cabeça e aperta a mandíbula. Seus olhos estão ardendo de raiva e ele realmente grita em suas mãos antes de se recompor e continuar. “Soohyun terminou comigo porque ela pensou que eu estava traindo ela. Claro que não, mas ela não acreditou em mim. Ela nem me deu a chance de explicar. Eu realmente gostei dela e perdê-la por causa de alguns malditos rumores ... e depois da merda de competição estúpida e você me ignorando ... estou no limite de tudo isso, sabia?

Jimin observa seu amigo quase puxar seu cabelo e abaixar a cabeça. Ele nunca viu Jungkook tão perturbado antes e é preocupante. “Por que ela pensaria que você trapaceou? Alguém estava dizendo às pessoas que você fez?

"Eu acho ... mas é estranho, do jeito que aconteceu."

Jimin espera esclarecimentos e após um suspiro pesado, Jungkook continua.

"Ela pensou que eu estava traindo Hoseok-hyung."

As palavras de Seokjin voltam à mente de Jimin imediatamente, e mesmo que Hoseok já as refutasse, esta é agora a segunda instância de alguém assumindo que eles estavam juntos.

"Por que alguém pensaria isso?" ele pergunta, observando cuidadosamente o rosto de Jungkook. O mais novo parece mais irritado do que qualquer coisa.

“Acho que porque estamos sempre juntos e Hoseok é um flerte tão natural, sabe? Como se ele não percebesse as coisas que ele disse quando estava tentando ser amigável e isso incomodou Soohyun. Ela pensou que eu o idolatrava demais ou algo assim.

"Bem, vocês chegaram muito perto ..."

“Sim”, Jungkook suspira melancolicamente, “nós temos. Eu nunca conheci alguém como ele. Você era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha de um irmão, já que meu próprio irmão vive com meu pai, mas Hoseok-hyung é ... diferente. Ele é muito legal e eu admiro isso. Ele me trata ... agradavelmente.

Jimin engole a vontade de comentar. Ele pode praticamente ver as estrelas brilhando nos olhos de seu amigo quando ele fala sobre Hoseok, mas Jungkook sempre procurou um tipo de irmão mais velho para orientá-lo.

Não é nada.

"Então ela foi embora", observa Jimin. “Foi por isso que você mudou seu número? Por causa dela?"

Jungkook revira os olhos com a aparente memória. “Ela disse que era ela ou ele e eu não pude evitá-lo porque somos amigos e ele estava namorando você ... então .... foi isso. Ela contou a todos os seus amigos e eles continuaram me mandando mensagens de texto toda essa merda de ódio e deixando mensagens de voz. Eu estava até recebendo ligações de caras perguntando se eu queria brincar com eles. Taehyung estava certo. Ela é louca, mas ainda dói. Foi difícil, porque eu nunca tive que escolher entre as pessoas antes. Quero dizer, eu tive que fazer quando meus pais se separaram, então talvez seja por isso que me sinto tão estranha com essa coisa toda. Não gosto de ficar no meio e é por isso que fiquei tão brava com você ... ”

"Porque você sentiu como se estivesse no meio novamente", afirma Jimin. Ele finalmente está começando a entender por que Jungkook estava tão bravo com a trapaça de Jimin.

"Sim."

“Kookie, eu nunca quis te machucar. Eu era um idiota para Hoseok, e isso é por minha conta, mas nunca quis machucá-lo e sinto muito. Eu odeio que você sentiu que não podia confiar em mim e agora eu sei exatamente como você se sentiu quando eu não pedi sua ajuda.

Leva um minuto para Jungkook se recompor. Ele está rasgando um pouco, enxugando-as com as mangas do seu moletom favorito da banda. “Obrigado hyung. Eu realmente senti sua falta e sinto muito por enlouquecer com você. Eu também sinto muito por ter dito muito a Hoseok-hyung sobre você. Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre esse tipo de coisa ... ”

“Está tudo bem, Kookie”, assegura Jimin, “desculpe-me por nunca ter lhe contado o que realmente estava acontecendo naquela época. Você me ajudou muito e eu nunca lhe disse obrigado ou confiei em você e nunca mais cometerei esse erro. Eu tenho muita merda para trabalhar.

" Temos muita merda para trabalhar." Jungkook dá um sorriso tímido.

Jimin devolve. “Sim, nós fazemos, mas estamos bem. Certo? Estamos bem?

“Sim, hyung, estamos bem. Hum ... posso te pedir um favor?

"Certo."

"Podemos abraçar e assistir anime?"

"Claro, Kookie."

Jungkook grita de alegria.

————————————

As coisas parecem estar indo bem para Jimin nos próximos dias - ele tem seu amigo e namorado de volta e ele não viu ou ouviu falar de Yoongi e se sua lista de reprodução atual do Spotify é algo a ser seguido, Jimin passou de estar triste por estar chateado, até mesmo tocando algumas das músicas estranhas do heavy metal que Jungkook costumava ouvir no ensino médio.

No entanto, não é um processo perfeito, e Hoseok não pode passar todo o tempo no campus, então, enquanto Jieun ainda está fora de sua conferência, Jimin pergunta se ele pode passar algumas noites em sua casa.

Seu namorado concorda imediatamente, já que eles podem começar a trabalhar em seu relacionamento e se conhecer mais, mas, infelizmente, isso significa que ele estará sob o mesmo teto que Yoongi. Mas Hoseok assegurou-lhe que o ancião se torna escasso, passando a maior parte do tempo no campus e voltando para casa extremamente tarde.

"Eu nem o encontro de manhã", dissera Hoseok. “Ele come comida e depois se tranca em seu escritório ou na garagem para trabalhar em seu carro. Essa merda de bebê deve ser mais difícil para ele do que eu pensava.

Jimin sabe que ele é um destino tentador por estar tão perto do homem com quem traiu, mas se Yoongi está determinado a viver sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, então Jimin também. É óbvio que o segredo deles não será contado por nenhum deles, já que uma criança está em cena agora.

Além disso, é difícil dizer não quando Hoseok o leva para um encontro especial após a reconciliação e eles comem “o bom tipo de ramen” - de acordo com Hoseok - e depois veem um filme depois. Eles até sentam na parte de trás do teatro para que possam dar as mãos e é em algum momento no meio do filme que Jimin olha e Hoseok está olhando para ele com um sorriso e é ... tudo.

Mas mesmo esse novo amor não é perfeito.

Por alguns momentos naquela primeira noite, quando ele estava aconchegado no porão de Hoseok, vestindo suas roupas, Jimin pensou em Yoongi, na noite em que passaram juntos e na traição absoluta que ele sente por ser usado. Ele até chorou no chuveiro na manhã seguinte, enquanto Hoseok se preparava para suas próprias aulas, mas apenas algumas lágrimas, porque se Jimin está sendo honesto, ele está familiarizado com a decepção.

Isso o lembra de todos aqueles momentos em que seu irmão o amava conversar e comprar coisas para forçar Jimin a conseguir sua maconha para ele ou quando seu pai estava sóbrio e o abraçava, perguntava como estava indo a escola, apenas para se tornar um monstro uma vez que o sol se pôs e a garrafa saiu.

Ele deveria saber melhor.

Desde o momento em que conheceu Min Yoongi, ele deveria saber melhor.

Seokie: Ei, me ofereceram a oportunidade de ensinar uma clínica de dança de nível inferior pelas próximas três noites, então estou indo para lá agora. Eu teria recusado, mas é dinheiro extra e eu realmente quero levá-lo para um encontro chique em algum momento. Está ok?

Jimin dá uma olhada no telefone e suspira. É o seu segundo dia no Hoseok's e ele estava realmente ansioso para sair com o namorado hoje à noite, mas parece que os planos mudaram. Normalmente, não é grande coisa, mas agora ele estará sozinho na casa de Hoseok e parece errado. Ele chegou aqui depois da aula e Hoseok deveria se juntar a ele em cerca de uma hora, mas agora ...

Você: Sim, claro. Quão atrasado você estará?

Seokie: Não é tarde demais. Parece bem simples. Vou mandar uma mensagem quando sair do campus ❤️

Jimin sorri, reclinando-se na cama de Hoseok. Ele pode esperar e, talvez, quando Hoseok chegar em casa, eles possam ...

Seokie: Oh e Yoongi deveria estar a caminho de casa. Eu o vi saindo mais cedo. Apenas ignore-o bebê

Yoongi.

Ah Merda.

Talvez seja como Hoseok disse e eles não vão se encontrar, mas de alguma forma isso parece improvável e esse mundo sonhador e apaixonado em que ele esteve não foi nada além de uma calma antes da tempestade.

Mas agora é tarde demais, ele já está aqui e -

Ele ouve o som das teclas tilintando e então a porta da frente se abre. Há o som de alguém suspirando pesadamente, talvez uma bolsa sendo colocada na mesa da cozinha, e então Yoongi caminha pelo corredor, em direção ao seu quarto, mas então ele pára em frente à porta de Hoseok.

Não.

Abre com um rangido.

"Jimin". Ele não parece surpreso. “Pensei em encontrar você aqui. Vocês dois não estavam exatamente quietos ontem.

Jimin não tem certeza do que fazer, se ele deve pegar suas coisas e deixar ou suportar isso, mas o olhar presunçoso no rosto de Yoongi o lembra de como ele está chateado. Ele endireita os ombros e senta-se mais alto na cama.

"Então você e Hoseok estão de volta juntos, eu vejo", Yoongi medita, voz plana.

"Então ... você está tendo um bebê", Jimin retruca, "Parabéns."

Yoongi bufa, balançando a cabeça. “É por isso que você foi apegada ao pau dele de novo? Porque você está com raiva de mim?

Isso acende o sangue de Jimin em chamas. Ele pula da cama e resiste ao desejo de estrangular o homem na frente dele. "Você está tendo um filho da puta com sua esposa", ele cospe. - Sem mencionar que você me fodeu e depois me ignorou completamente, exceto por uma merda territorial estranha que você puxou na cafeteria. Então, sim, estou um pouco chateado. ”

Yoongi tem a audácia de revirar os olhos, então Jimin continua sem vergonha.

“Que merda foi essa, afinal? Você nem se incomoda em me mandar uma mensagem, mas você aparece assim e diz toda essa merda? Que porra há de errado com você?

"Porque eu te conheço, Jimin", Yoongi responde secamente. "Você não iria contar a ele, a menos que houvesse um pouco de pressão sobre você."

“Então, qual era seu plano? Tenho que confessar a ele, mas você continua fazendo o que diabos está fazendo?

“Eu apenas pretendia que você começasse a pensar em contar a ele! Eu não sabia que você faria isso naquele momento. E quanto ao que estou fazendo, concordamos que precisava de tempo para descobrir o que preciso fazer ...

Jimin levanta a voz. “Bem, definitivamente funcionou, não foi? Agora você não precisa mais fingir que não se importa comigo. Você é livre para viver sua vida.

“Sério, Jimin? Estamos realmente de volta a isso? Eu te disse que quero ficar juntos. Eu te disse o quanto eu não posso suportar ela e quero ir embora, só preciso descobrir como.

"Você obviamente gosta dela o suficiente para transar com ela."

O rosto de Yoongi cai completamente com isso e seus olhos ficam ocos até que nada além de preto escuro olhe de volta para Jimin. "Você não sabe nada sobre isso."

"Eu não sei de nada porque você não se importa em me dizer", Jimin retruca. "Você só quer me manter no escuro para poder fazer o que quiser."

"Porra! Jimin, você acha que eu quero que as coisas sejam assim? Você acha que eu queria um bebê com ela ou ver você desistir de mim e montar Hoseok no pôr do sol?

Jimin não pode acreditar no que acabou de ouvir. “Desistir de você ? Você desistiu de mim. Você sabe como foi finalmente ter você apenas para tratá-lo como se nunca tivesse acontecido? Você poderia ter dito alguma coisa. Você poderia pelo menos ter me mandado uma mensagem para me avisar que iria falar com ela ou algo assim . Eu tive que ouvir de Hoseok.

"Eu não pude", argumenta Yoongi, desviando o olhar.

Um pensamento ocorre a Jimin e ele se aproxima. Ele precisa ver o rosto de Yoongi claramente quando ele pergunta isso.

"Você sabia que sua esposa estava grávida antes de transarmos?"

Deve haver um longo momento de hesitação, de espera, mas Yoongi responde muito mais rápido do que qualquer um em sua posição deveria.

"Sim."

Jimin tem que piscar para afastar seu choque. Ele sente que suas pernas vão ceder. " Você é um idiota ", ele assobia.

"Jimin-"

“O que, Yoongi? O que você quer que eu diga? Deixe seu filho? Espera alguém que nunca pode estar comigo? Ele está gritando agora, mas não dá a mínima. Ele está tão machucado. Tão zangado. “Você sabia que não podíamos ficar juntos, mas você me contou toda essa merda e me fodeu ... Foi a minha primeira vez! Eu dei minha primeira vez a alguém que está esperando um filho com sua esposa e que mentiu para entrar nas minhas calças! Oh meu Deus..."

Suas pernas dobram, mas ele rapidamente se senta na cama de Hoseok e apenas ... respira. Ele não pode nem chorar.

"Jimin, não é tão simples assim"

"Eu confiei em você! Confiei em você quando criança e confiei em você agora e você faz isso comigo? Eu traí alguém com quem realmente me importava - alguém que não fez nada errado - por você .

Yoongi língua sua bochecha em frustração óbvia enquanto Jimin grita, então ele explode tudo de uma vez.

“Não fez nada errado? Você não sabe a primeira coisa sobre Hoseok! Ele não é uma pequena vítima inocente em tudo. Ele é um oportunista . Ele tira proveito das situações se elas podem beneficiá-lo, porque ele não sabe mais como sobreviver. Você não pode confiar nele. Onde ele está hoje à noite, a propósito?

"Ele está ensinando uma clínica de dança, não que isso seja da sua conta."

Yoongi olha para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. - São quase 22 horas da noite de sexta-feira. Tem certeza de que é onde ele está?

"Você está dizendo que ele está brincando comigo?" Perguntas Jimin. "Que ele vai acabar me machucando?"

“Você vai acabar machucando um ao outro. Vocês dois buscam a validação de pessoas que não podem dar e vocês dois escolhem situações que sabem que acabarão sendo dolorosas. ”

"O que diabos você está falando?"

Yoongi continua, indiferente à incredulidade de Jimin.

“Você sabe quando algo é uma má idéia, mas no fundo, você prefere escolher a merda que você sabe que não vai dar certo do que ter alguém cegamente te fodendo. É auto-sabotagem, Jimin, um método de enfrentamento que tem a ver com medo da falta de controle. Eu sei, porque faço a mesma coisa.

“Sai fora,” Jimin mói de dentes cerrados. Ele está tremendo por toda parte. Quando Yoongi não se move, ele baixa a voz. " Dê o fora daqui ."

Finalmente, o ancião sai e Jimin só pode olhar para o local que ele acabou de deixar, abalado até o âmago.

Ele está tão cansado de estar neste lugar emocionalmente, cercado por todos os seus medos infantis de abandono e rejeição. Se ele não pode estar com Yoongi, se ele tiver que deixar a vida de Jimin, ele deseja que o outro simplesmente vá embora, porque do jeito que está agora, sua presença permanece em todos os lugares e não deixa Jimin sozinho.

——————————————

Hoseok não escreve. Ele não liga.

Quando o relógio muda para meia-noite, Jimin decide esperar na sala de estar por seu namorado. Há um noticiário, zumbindo ao fundo, mas ele não presta atenção.

Ele está olhando para sua página de mídia social, onde Jungkook acabou de postar um vídeo dele e Hoseok fazendo freestyle em uma das salas de prática do edifício de artes. São apenas os dois no espaço pequeno, sem estudantes ou instrutores. Ele deseja que Hoseok tenha mandado uma mensagem e lhe dado um aviso sobre ficar depois da clínica de dança. Mas tudo bem, ele tem permissão para fazer o que quer. O tempo não é o problema.

É a maneira como Jungkook olha para Hoseok no vídeo, sorrindo brilhantemente com seus grandes olhos enrugados de alegria. É também assim que Hoseok ri quando Jungkook faz uma jogada e eles caem no chão em um acesso de humor, os dois segurando os ombros um do outro.

Isso é inocente. Eles são todos amigos e amigos agem assim. Mas ele não pode deixar de lembrar ...

"Toda vez que eu bato, sinto que estou interrompendo alguma coisa ..."

“Eu tenho saído muito com Jungkookie ultimamente. Ele tem sido a única coisa que me faz continuar.

“.... Hoseok-hyung é ... diferente. Ele é muito legal e eu admiro isso. Ele me trata ... agradavelmente.

“Ele não é uma pequena vítima inocente em tudo. Ele é um oportunista.

Quando outra hora passa, Jimin fica preocupado. Ele liga para Hoseok, apenas para ter certeza de que está bem a essa hora tardia, mas quando Jungkook atende o telefone, Jimin fica sem palavras.

"Hyungie!" seu melhor amigo canta no outro lado da linha. "Você precisava de Hoseokie?"

Hoseokie. Sem formalidades.

Jimin engole. "Sim, ele está aí?"

Por que diabos você está atendendo o telefone dele?

Há alguma confusão e então a risada aguda de Hoseok soa. "Hey baby, você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem", responde Jimin, pegando as almofadas do sofá. "Eu estava pensando se você estava voltando para casa."

“Oh, eu estava, mas Jungkook queria praticar freestyling e, em seguida, um velho plug meu teve um pouco de maconha nele que ele me devia, então agora estamos no quarto dele fumando. Eu ia mandar uma mensagem para você ...

“Você está no meu dormitório? No meu quarto? Jungkook está fumando maconha? ”

Jungkook odeia maconha. Ele diz que o cheiro o deixa enjoado.

"Sim." Algo é sussurrado e Hoseok ri antes de calar Jungkook. “Eu voltarei para casa mais tarde, bebê. Você deveria descançar. Tchau!"

"Tchau, hyungie!" Jungkook gorjeia em segundo plano.

Eles desligam e Jimin não se move por vários minutos; ele está muito chocado.

Por que Hoseok faria isso? O que exatamente ele está fazendo?

Jimin não quer ser um daqueles namorados malucos que controlam todas as ações de seu amor e fica com ciúmes de nada, mas algo não parece certo para ele. Ele se odeia por isso, mas as palavras de Yoongi saltam em sua cabeça até que ele não aguenta mais.

Ele muda e desliza na cama de Hoseok sozinho. Ele olha para a parede. Assim como quando criança, apenas uma parede fina o separa de Yoongi, mas ele nunca se sentiu tão sozinho quanto neste exato momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyung, não podemos."

Jimin está sem fôlego; A confissão de Yoongi soa alto na pequena sala.

"Por quê?" Yoongi pergunta, gesticulando amplamente com os braços abertos. “Por que não podemos? Ela me expulsou.

"Porque..."

É estranho, quando você luta por tantos anos por alguma coisa, quando idolatra um sonho e se angustia com todos os obstáculos em seu caminho para alcançá-lo, que no momento em que a tempestade se acalma e não há nada no seu caminho, de repente, você não pode traga-se para seguir em frente.

Você está paralisado pela liberdade.

Para Jimin, é como se Yoongi e a luta por tê-lo se tornassem sinônimos; a luta e o fervor foram retirados dele em um momento difícil e ele está com medo.

Assustado, porque é bom demais para ser verdade.

Yoongi é livre para estar com ele e Jimin—

"É Hoseok, não é?"

Jimin olha de onde está zoneado, olhando para o carpete escasso.

"Você não estará comigo por causa dele, mesmo que eu a deixe para sempre", Yoongi afirma, seus olhos nunca saindo de Jimin.

Ninguém fala por alguns momentos. O ar condicionado zumbe; alguém no corredor grita.

"Deve ser simples, não deveria?" Jimin finalmente diz, uma súbita realização tomando conta dele. "Todo esse tempo ... Deve ser tão simples de escolher, mas eu me preocupo com ele."

Yoongi enxuga os olhos avermelhados e cheira. "Por quê? Você mal o conhece.

“Eu me vejo nele e é difícil para mim. Acho que nunca poderia fazer o que você fez naquela época - me machucando saindo, mesmo que fosse a melhor opção.

"Não, você pode se ver na situação dele", rebate Yoongi. “Você pode simpatizar com ele, mas não o ama. Você não pode. Isso leva tempo.

É verdade; Jimin nunca realmente acreditou em amor à primeira vista, mesmo quando conheceu Yoongi. Ele estava curioso, claro, mas o amor é algo que se desenvolve e cresce ...

"Talvez eu ainda não esteja lá, mas eu poderia, e não devo isso a ele?" Perguntas Jimin. "Ou pelo menos seja honesto se estou pensando em estar com outra pessoa?"

Yoongi balança a cabeça e senta-se na beira da cama. “Por que você é uma pessoa tão boa? Eu realmente não mereço você. Ele limpa os restos de lágrimas antes de continuar. “Aqui está você, comigo praticamente implorando para que finalmente me deixe ficar com você, e você quer fazer o certo por um cara que conhece há alguns meses. Inacreditável. Eu só ... acho que deveria estar feliz que sua família não tenha te ferrado completamente.

Ele não diz o que realmente quer dizer - que, dada a educação de Jimin, não seria surpreendente se ele fosse um ser humano egoísta. Ninguém fica tanto tempo sem uma fonte de apoio e amor e fica bem na cabeça, mas Yoongi está deixando de ver o óbvio.

"Eu sou assim por sua causa", afirma Jimin, ainda de pé sem jeito no meio da sala. "Porque eu sei como é machucar, então eu realmente não gosto da idéia de fazer alguém se machucar se eu puder evitar."

Yoongi sorri um pouco com isso. Seus pequenos lábios tremem com o esforço. “Sempre o mártir, meu pequeno Jimin. É errado se orgulhar de como eu te criei ou isso é estranho?

"É tudo estranho", Jimin admite com um rubor.

Yoongi cantarola de acordo.

"Então o que fazemos agora?"

“Eu acho que você deixou bem claro. Você dá uma chance a Hoseok e eu vou ... estar aqui, eu acho. Yoongi encolhe os ombros, mas Jimin pode ver a tensão nos ombros do ancião, do jeito que ele abaixa a cabeça.

Jimin se sente uma merda por fazer a coisa certa e assistir Yoongi se transformar no mártir, pois ele se sente ainda pior. "Você está dizendo que vai me esperar?"

Quando Yoongi olha para ele, seu olhar não vacila nem um pouco. "Você me esperou por anos, é o mínimo que posso fazer."

"E se eu não escolher você?"

"Não se trata de escolher eu ou ele", Yoongi esclarece rapidamente. "Houve um tempo em que eu me sentiria assim, mas depois de hoje ... só quero que você escolha a felicidade."

A maneira como Yoongi coloca suas palavras, tão sucinta, tão cuidadosa, deixa Jimin saber que o ancião realmente pensou sobre isso, mudou o cenário com tanta frequência que sua mente está decidida.

Parece que naquele dia, anos atrás, novamente, sentado naquele carro, percebendo que Yoongi está segurando um ramo de oliveira da paz e Jimin sabe que, apesar de suas boas intenções, ele não aceita.

É nos termos de Yoongi mais uma vez e não parece muito certo.

"Você é sincero", observa Jimin.

“Não seja como eu, Jimin. Não construa uma vida baseada em uma mentira, com base no que você pensa que deve fazer, porque tudo o que faz é te foder. Então você acaba dependente de alguém que não suporta, amarrado a uma vida que nunca desejou a todos, porque estava com muito medo de admitir quem realmente era. ”

Dói ouvir isso vindo de Yoongi porque Jimin entende que se sente melhor do que ninguém; a diferença é que Jimin nasceu em sua situação e finalmente decidiu sair, mas Yoongi escolheu isso ...

"Quando você se casou com ela, você a amou?" ele pergunta.

Yoongi respira fundo. “Eu acho que amei como ela me fez esquecer você. Mesmo que não fosse como eu sempre visse um relacionamento, isso me fez sentir menos suja do que quando pensei em estar com você - ele esclarece. “Sem mencionar que eu estava chapada o tempo todo para lidar com o meu ódio. Eu não acho que ela me curou de um vício ... Ela apenas o substituiu por outra coisa e é estúpido, mas eu achei um pouco de alívio nisso. Ela deveria ser boa para mim, sabia? Ela deveria ser a coisa certa a querer. As coisas não deveriam ficar tão complicadas.

Ocorre então a Jimin como seriam diferentes as coisas se ele nunca tivesse rejeitado a oferta de ajuda de Yoongi anos atrás.

"Se eu tivesse dito sim naquele dia e fui morar com você, onde estaríamos agora?"

Yoongi franze as sobrancelhas e olha para as mãos. "Agora, como hoje?" Jimin assente. "Você quer a resposta honesta ou a que eu deveria lhe dar."

“Deveria me dar? O que você quer dizer?"

"A resposta honesta ou a que facilitará sua saída com Hoseok."

Jimin engole. "Honesto", ele responde, certo de que ele quer isso.

Ele faz.

"Bem, eu provavelmente teria um emprego trabalhando em um pequeno estúdio empurrando faixas subterrâneas por pouco salário, mas você ainda estaria na faculdade, tenho certeza", Yoongi começa com um pequeno sorriso melancólico se formando em seu rosto avermelhado. “E há este pequeno apartamento perto do campus que eu acho que você gostaria - não é o melhor, mas eu me certificaria de que estivéssemos seguros e que seríamos apenas nós, juntos, e ficaria orgulhoso disso.

“Você provavelmente iria querer um cachorro ou gato, e eu diria 'foda-se não', mas você discutia comigo e, como eu não posso dizer não, nós teríamos um e então seríamos nós três , em nosso pequeno apartamento de merda, saindo pelo mundo, mas você estaria seguro e feliz e eu acordaria todas as manhãs e veria você sorrir sem medo e isso vale tudo. ”

Depois que Yoongi termina sua história, os dois se sentam em silêncio, uma coisa irritante que cresce a cada minuto, a cada segundo, e cresce desde o momento em que Jimin saiu para encontrar Yoongi estendido no capô do carro de Jihyun.

Yoongi estava certo; isso torna mais difícil escolher Hoseok, porque Jimin sabe que quando Yoongi diz alguma coisa, ele fala sério. Todo fragmento de felicidade que Jimin encontrou em sua infância veio de Yoongi, e pensar sobre como seria sua vida sem o ancião o aterroriza.

Yoongi o alimentou, o vestiu, o apoiou e foi sua única experiência com amor e apoio.

Yoongi foi seu primeiro suspiro abandonado à noite, seu primeiro suspiro de alívio pela manhã.

Como ele pode dar as costas a isso?

"Isso parece bom", Jimin consegue dizer.

"Sim."

“Como seria essa noite? Se eu tivesse dito que sim ...

Yoongi olha para cima, seus olhos não estão mais cheios de tristeza, mas de dor real, a água salgada ameaçando transbordar em agonia. “Porra, Jimin, não me pergunte isso. Não me faça pensar em algo que não posso ter.

"Algo que eu não posso ter."

Mas eles podem tê-lo ... se apenas por esta noite ...

Jimin não entende o que está acontecendo com ele neste momento, mas tem um gosto tão familiar - essa imprudência, mas ele não pode parar.

Ele não pode.

"Toque me."

Yoongi olha para ele, atordoado.

Jimin atravessa o espaço, determinado, e ele desliza delicadamente os dedos nos cabelos do ancião e desce sobre o inchaço da bochecha até que ele possa se abaixar e agarrar a mão de Yoongi.

"Toque-me, Yoongi."

"Jimin-" A respiração de Yoongi fica presa na garganta.

Antes de mudar de ideia, por favor. Toque-me, hyung.

Incerto, Yoongi deixa sua mão ser guiada até Jimin espalhá-la pelo estômago sobre a camisa. Ele pode sentir o calor da pele, dos dedos tatuados e, embora já tenham se beijado antes, isso é diferente.

Porque os dois estão esperando por esse momento, encarando a fila há tanto tempo. No momento em que Yoongi move a mão e a camisa de Jimin levanta, os dois ofegam, os céus caindo ao seu redor.

É claro que Yoongi ainda sente que tocar Jimin está errado, porque leva vários minutos de sua mão no estômago nu do jovem para que algo aconteça. Claro, é Jimin que dá o primeiro passo.

"O que você achou da época?" ele pergunta, tentando acalmar a ansiedade do outro.

Os olhos de Yoongi estão treinados em seus dedos, no modo como a pressão covinha a carne e os músculos sob eles. Seus cílios são tão compridos que passam suavemente por suas bochechas coradas. Jimin poderia olhar para essa foto para sempre, poderia pintar em sua carne.

"Você não quer saber."

"Sim", assegura Jimin, respirando superficialmente apenas para aproveitar o peso da mão de Yoongi nele, o calor e a textura das pontas dos dedos.

"Não, estava errado." Yoongi balança a cabeça. "Eu nunca deveria ter pensado em você dessa maneira."

"Hyung, olhe para mim." Jimin toca suavemente a mandíbula do ancião e inclina a cabeça até que eles estejam se encarando mais uma vez. “Você disse que não começou a pensar em mim dessa maneira até os dezesseis anos. E você sabe como eu fui criado, eu era praticamente um adulto até então. ”

"Você era uma criança e eu era um maldito monstro", Yoongi retruca, tentando puxar a mão dele, mas Jimin o impede. "Que porra eu estou fazendo, Jimin?"

“Yoongi, você pode mentir para todo mundo, mas não para mim. Por favor. Não seja a pessoa que finalmente me quebra. Ele estende a mão contra a de Yoongi, sente como o ancião treme ao toque. Ele está apenas tocando o estômago de Jimin, mas o peso do momento é imenso.

Tantos anos sem tocar ... O beijo foi o começo, mas isso ....

"Eu - eu pensei em beijar você, em levá-lo para aquele parque perto de sua casa e beijá-lo sob as estrelas", Yoongi finalmente confessa, encarando suas mãos. "Pensei em levá-lo de volta ao seu quarto depois, dizendo ao seu irmão que ele deveria passar a noite com qualquer garota que ele estivesse interessado e apenas ter você para mim mesma."

Jimin respira fundo e fecha os olhos. Ele sabe que é difícil para Yoongi admitir, mas são apenas eles que não têm ninguém para julgar.

"E? Mais beijos? Jimin pede. Ele agarra o pulso de Yoongi e desliza a mão para cima e por cima do estômago, ajudando o ancião a tirar a camisa e a cabeça.

Com um suspiro, Yoongi agarra os quadris de Jimin e o puxa para ficar entre as pernas na beira da cama. "Tão bonito", ele respira, colocando um beijo suave na pele de Jimin. A sensação é incrível - os pequenos lábios de Yoongi pressionaram contra ele, o hálito quente do ancião.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

Yoongi sorri, seus lábios roçam contra a carne nua. "Tão carente ..... Sim, mais beijos, então ...... outras coisas." Antes que Jimin possa provocar mais, Yoongi começa a beijar seu estômago com mais intensidade, respirações prolongadas e pequenas lambidas suaves que provocam arrepios. “Mmm, finalmente teria você do jeito que eu queria. Teria mostrado a você o quão incrível eu acho que você é. Eu teria amado você.

E honestamente, Jimin não precisa ser mais gráfico do que isso, sabe que é um assunto delicado para Yoongi, então ele decide pensar apenas no futuro.

Lentamente, ele escova o lábio inferior de Yoongi com o polegar, puxando-o para trás. “Hyung ....” Jimin não espera que o ancião abra a boca para puxar os dedos e comece a chupá-los levemente. "Y-Yoongi."

Yoongi quebra o contato para olhá-lo, a alma em exibição e tão vulnerável. Seus olhos são claros, seu coração fora do peito, apenas para Jimin. Apenas para Jimin.

Apenas para Jimin.

Não há mais palavras suficientes, nada que possa explicar o momento, então Yoongi simplesmente puxa Jimin em seu colo, guiando as coxas do jovem ao redor de seu corpo até que ambos se encostem um no outro. Suas bocas se encontram como amantes perdidos na chuva, molhados e ofegantes, desesperados para correr para a frente em segurança. As mãos de Yoongi estão espalhadas por Jimin, acariciando e acariciando e Jimin se rende ao sentimento de finalmente, finalmente sendo tocado por seu primeiro amor, mas ele quer mais.

"Hyung", ele suspira quando Yoongi encontra a parte inferior da mandíbula e começa a beliscar provocativamente. "Quero ver você."

Preciso ver você.

Quando a camisa de Yoongi cai e cai no chão, Jimin finalmente vê a grande extensão de tinta. Ele vê desenhos ornamentados e letras cuidadosas rabiscadas contra aquela carne pálida. Ele quer perguntar sobre eles, sempre o fez, mas nunca teve coragem de fazê-lo.

"Os que estão no meu peito e alguns nas minhas costas são para você", explica Yoongi, ainda correndo atrás da boca de Jimin a cada momento.

"Realmente?" Jimin olha as tatuagens, vê algumas que ele se sente atraído e estende a mão para tocá-las uma a uma. Uma linda rosa com quadris cheios, uma serena paisagem aquática que o lembra de Busan, uma palavra inglesa rolando em volta de suas clavículas.

"Serendipity", Yoongi soa antes de traduzir para o coreano. Jimin encontra seus olhos se abrindo ao perceber o conceito.

"Hyung, eu - eu realmente quis dizer isso para você?"

“Você sabe que nunca tive alguém para me amar, para querer se importar comigo. Cuidando de você, vendo você crescer e aprender a ser gentil por minha causa, é ... indescritível. Isso me fez querer continuar vivendo. E pensar que eu nunca te conheceria se não tivesse me tornado amigo de seu irmão idiota.

Jimin tem que rir disso, embora haja lágrimas queimando os cantos dos olhos. Ele os limpa com o braço e envolve Yoongi em seu porão. Eles ficam assim por um tempo, os dedos de Jimin correndo sobre a tinta, Yoongi beijando Jimin sem fôlego.

"Eu estava esperando por você", Jimin admite suavemente. Ele descansa a testa deles juntos. “De várias maneiras. Você estava certo sobre isso. Ele fica vermelho e tenta desviar o olhar, mas Yoongi segura o queixo e ganha sua atenção.

"Você não precisa esperar mais."

Seus lábios se encontram novamente, consumindo, arrastando todas as sensações para detalhes finitos. Jimin ama o jeito que Yoongi lambe sua boca para provar, chupa sua língua, puxa seus lábios e puxa seus corpos para mais perto.

Pele a pele, boca a boca, coração a coração.

As mãos de Yoongi se movem para segurar a bunda de Jimin, tateando por cima do jeans. Por um momento, Jimin pensa em muitas coisas - naquela noite ele disse a Yoongi que gostava de homens, que queria beijá-lo. Na noite em que ele bebeu algo na festa, apenas para acordar aos cuidados de Yoongi. A hesitação em ceder, deixar Yoongi levá-lo para longe do abuso, da negligência ...

Quão difícil deve ter sido para Yoongi esperar, prometer a Jimin que ele continuaria esperando?

"Nem você", Jimin engasga quando Yoongi se torna mais insistente. "Então não espere mais."

“Você tem certeza que quer isso? Só terei você se você quiser. Não vou tirar isso de você.

"Se eu estou sendo honesto, ele sempre pertenceu a você."

Há um peso na declaração, uma profunda confissão enraizada em tanta inocência e ingenuidade, mas Jimin quer isso. Ele viveu a vida inteira procurando alguém para amá-lo - verdadeiramente, loucamente, profundamente, alguém para cuidar de sua alma e Yoongi só foi essa pessoa.

"Isso é uma coisa perigosa para me dizer, Jimin", Yoongi geme, passando a boca sobre a coluna do pescoço de Jimin.

“W-por quê? Porque finalmente é a verdade?

Não há resposta.

Se um único olhar pudesse roubar a respiração ou dar vida, o de Yoongi certamente poderia neste momento. Ele parece tão cativado, tão apaixonado. Há um mundo de promessas não ditas rodopiando em seus olhos escuros e Jimin não precisa mais encarar para conhecer cada um.

Ele só precisa sentir.

Então ele faz.

Ele sente como Yoongi o beija novamente, aproximando-os cada vez mais. Mãos enrolando nos cabelos e acariciando a pele exposta.

Jimin sempre pensou que sua primeira vez seria lenta e confusa, uma confusão de momentos embaraçosos e muita explicação - ele sabe o que a preparação precisa acontecer, mas de alguma forma Yoongi não a torna embaraçosa. Em vez disso, ele é uma rocha silenciosa e firme na tempestade; O corpo virginal de Jimin está se tornando mais sensível a cada momento que passa.

Yoongi tem um preservativo na carteira e vários pacotes de lubrificante. Jimin não questiona, não deixa a realidade fora da sala arruinar o céu contido dentro.

Ele apenas deixa Yoongi despi-lo, lento e pensativo, observando aquelas mãos tatuadas desabotoarem os botões de suas calças para deslizá-los sobre os quadris e cair no chão. Em seguida, vem sua cueca até que ele fique nu, mas Yoongi não leva muito tempo para se juntar a ele neste estado. Jimin ama o jeito que o ancião o rola sobre o colchão para que ele possa se levantar e se despir.

Quantas noites Jimin sonhou com todo aquele tecido preto e rasgado escorregando de Yoongi? Do corpo sendo exibido diante dele, desenhos, letras e fotos permanentemente pintadas como um mapa para Jimin tocar e seguir direto para o êxtase?

Yoongi parece diferente de Jimin - um pouco mais alto, mas muito mais magro e suave no meio. Afinal, Jimin é dançarino e Yoongi agora é estudioso, mas Jimin não mudaria nada.

Yoongi é lindo. Pele como porcelana, apresenta suave e delicada. Seus ombros são largos, mas sua cintura é pequena, quadris finos, coxas pequenas.

Perfeito.

E o pau dele.

Seu pênis é lindo, comprimento médio e apenas a circunferência certa, corada de excitação ao redor da cabeça, mas desaparecendo na translucidez tingida de rosa que compõe o resto do corpo de Yoongi. Jimin engole em seco. Faz algum tempo.

"Você é linda." Ambos dizem isso ao mesmo tempo e, de alguma forma, soa como uma voz.

Yoongi rasteja de volta para a cama e paira sobre Jimin. Agora seria a hora das palavras floridas da declaração, se elas pudessem transmitir tudo o que anos de emoção construíram entre elas, mas não podem, então apenas o fazem .

Eles se beijam sem sentido, mãos errantes, subindo pelos vales da pele, lábios explorando a carne com lambidas e mordidas tentativas. Jimin engasga com a sensação de Yoongi chupando seus mamilos, rolando o broto de carne em sua boca, recuando para acariciá-lo com a língua. Os dedos de Jimin se enroscam nos cabelos do ancião, empurrando a cabeça de Yoongi pela linha do seu corpo, beijando e chupando enquanto ele vai. Então ele está entre as pernas de Jimin, caminhando e mordendo suas coxas, deixando sua marca na carne tonificada.

"Chupe-me."

Jimin mal reconhece sua própria voz; a oitava está alta, ele parece chorão e sem fôlego, mas ele não se importa. É apenas a evidência audível de quanto ele quer isso, quanto tempo ele espera para ser tratado, para liberar aquela bobina carnal firmemente ferida dentro dele. Ele sente que vai explodir se não conseguir, se Yoongi não usar seu corpo e esvaziá-lo agora. Se ele não pode ser batizado no prazer, se ele não pode ser um santo nadando em seus pecados.

"Você salvou isso para mim também?" Yoongi está olhando para ele por entre as pernas, a cabeça apoiada na coxa de Jimin, o pênis ereto do jovem sentado em sua bochecha.

"Y-Sim", Jimin admite.

É verdade - todas aquelas vezes em que ele se explorava, empurrando os dedos hesitantes em seu buraco, tocando-se e mordendo os lábios para conter os gemidos - sempre foi Yoongi. Mesmo com Hoseok, alguma parte de Jimin sabia que Yoongi estaria lá primeiro e Hoseok apenas exploraria mais.

Lentamente, Yoongi vira a cabeça até seus lábios atingirem o eixo do pênis de Jimin. "Você está molhado", ele observa, abrindo-se até que sua língua rosa saia para brincar e então ele está beijando o pênis de Jimin desleixadamente, a saliva misturando-se com a excitação na ponta. Obscenamente, ele fica com o pau por vários minutos, até que ele é capaz de puxá-lo em sua boca e a primeira chupada dura envia os olhos de Jimin rolando para a parte de trás do crânio.

Os dedos dos pés se enrolam, as coxas apertam, e sua alma deixa seu corpo quando Yoongi desce sobre ele e o leva à beira lentamente com cada puxão de sua língua contra o comprimento, cada sensação de sua cabeça atingindo o fundo da garganta de Yoongi. O som também - molhado e esmagador quando Yoongi engole em torno dele.

Jimin nunca pensava muito em se impressionar, sempre se concentrando mais nos aspectos penetrantes quando assistia pornografia e fantasiava. Em seus cenários, ele sempre estava de joelhos, chupando Yoongi, a boca cheia e a garganta contraída.

Mas isso.

Isso tem lágrimas escorrendo pelo lado de seu rosto, sua coluna arqueando para fora da cama, porque é tão fodidamente bom. Ele nunca poderia se dar prazer assim sozinho, e há algo em Yoongi sendo o único a dar a ele, se concentrar apenas em Jimin e nada mais.

Ele está perto agora; O nariz de Yoongi está roçando o cabelo bem arrumado na base de seu pênis, mas quando Jimin está prestes a atingir seu pico, algo longo e frio o quebra.

Yoongi apenas enfiou um dedo lubrificado em sua bunda enquanto ainda chupava seu pau.

Tremores atravessam Jimin, tanto pela sensação estranha quanto pelo orgasmo arruinado. Ele engole em seco e pisca de volta o choque.

"H-Hyung, porra, eu-"

"Shh", Yoongi fala quando o pau liso de Jimin cai de sua boca. "Preparando você para mim, bebê."

Baby .

Hoseok o chama de bebê.

"Você quer que eu caiba dentro?"

Assentindo, Jimin tenta relaxar. Ele realmente faz. Mesmo que ele tenha se tocado antes, parece tão diferente quando outra pessoa está fazendo isso, especialmente uma pessoa com dedos mais longos que acaricia seu interior com um propósito.

Para distrair os mais jovens, Yoongi retorna suas atenções para o boquete, tornando-o mais confuso e mais obsceno do que antes. Ele geme em torno do pênis de Jimin, recua para cobrir os lábios com o líquido escorrendo da fenda e engole o comprimento até que tudo quase desapareça na garganta. Quando ele coloca três dedos no fundo da bunda de Jimin e o estiramento queima, o orgasmo de Jimin vem rapidamente, rasgando-o tão inesperadamente que não há tempo antes que ele encha a boca de Yoongi com sua liberação.

"O-Oh, oh ..... ah ."

Sua visão brilha com cores por trás de suas pálpebras bem fechadas e, quando ele pisca de volta à realidade, Jimin se depara com a visão de Yoongi sonhadoramente olhando para ele com um vazamento branco da costura dos lábios e pelo queixo. Ele ainda está bombeando os dedos em Jimin, se esticando e fazendo tesoura enquanto o esperma escorre de sua boca na pélvis de Jimin. Ele não faz nada para engolir tudo ou se limpar.

“Você sabe, Jihyun sempre me perguntava por que você nunca namorou nenhuma garota ou parecia interessada em qualquer uma das revistas pornô que ele tinha”, Yoongi começa, ainda esticando Jimin, que se sente desossado e tão sensível.

“Ele sabia sobre você, mas nunca admitiu, apenas queria ouvir alguém cagar em você por ser você mesmo. Ele disse que havia algo errado com você, que você era um pervertido. Se ele soubesse que não havia nada de errado com você, que eu sabia que não havia nada de errado com você, porque não há nada de errado comigo por querer algo tão perfeito, tão puro.

Ele ri ironicamente, as bochechas coradas à medida que mais gotas de sêmen caem sobre seus lábios.

“Sinto que fiz a coisa certa, esperando e saindo, mesmo que tenha sido difícil para você, era o que precisávamos. Porque eu queria que essa fosse sua escolha, queria que você pudesse fazer a escolha por nós, porque sou fraca. Eu sou tão fraco para você, Jimin. Eu deixaria você destruir minha vida.

Respirando fundo, Jimin abre suas pernas ainda mais, para que Yoongi o consiga abrir completamente. Ele se sente tão quente após o clímax; ele está suando agora e seu corpo parece geléia.

"Como você sabia?" ele desgasta.

"Sabe o que?"

"Que você me amou."

"Quando eu olhei nos seus olhos e me vi."

Yoongi encontra sua próstata e Jimin vê estrelas. Seu pau jorra pateticamente; ainda é muito cedo após o orgasmo.

Os dedos deslizam molhadamente para fora da bunda de Jimin. "Você está bem?"

"Y-Sim, eu apenas-"

Ele é silenciado com um beijo que faz seu pau palpitar e seu buraco apertar. Ele pode provar a si mesmo. O arrasto molhado da língua de Yoongi contra suas queimaduras mais quente do que ele pensava ser possível e em breve ele está implorando por mais.

"Hyung ... Yoongi ... eu quero—"

"Você costumava se tocar pensando em mim?" Yoongi sussurra calorosamente em seu ouvido.

Você sabe que sim .

"Porque eu me toquei pensando em você."

As coxas de Jimin se apertam. "Merda, Yoongi."

A lâmpada ao lado da cama se apaga. A forma de Yoongi brilha ao luar da janela e não é difícil para Jimin imaginar que ele tem dezesseis anos novamente, deitado em sua cama tão sozinho e sem amor até que a porta se abre e Yoongi se junta a ele. O beija pela primeira vez, toca pela primeira vez, é o primeiro dentro de Jimin.

Realidade e fantasia colidem quando Yoongi se senta de joelhos e as lágrimas abrem a embalagem do preservativo. Ele ajuda Jimin a deslizar sobre seu pau inchado e então ele está abrindo as pernas de Jimin novamente, fechando seus corpos juntos, beijando para aliviar a ansiedade de Jimin antes de chupar hematomas em seu pescoço. Lentamente, Jimin se sente endurecendo novamente, tremendo com a sensação de Yoongi se posicionando antes—

"Ah ... ah ... Oh ."

Há alguma resistência - Yoongi diz a ele que ele é tão apertado, que seu buraco está sugando-o da maneira certa - mas então o ancião esvazia um pacote inteiro de lubrificante para onde estão conectados e, em seguida, o slide fica mais fácil.

Yoongi está com bolas de profundidade dentro de minutos e o buraco de Jimin vibra em torno da penetração. Ele suspira com cada centímetro alimentado nele; o sentimento de plenitude o faz tremer.

Lá no escuro, eles se tornam um.

É lento e prolongado, o movimento dos quadris de Yoongi, puxando seu pênis para dentro e para fora de Jimin, deixando ambos loucos. Jimin tem as pernas enroladas na cintura do ancião, empurrando-o cada vez mais fundo e, quando isso não é suficiente, ele implora para ser virado, para estar no topo. Yoongi argumenta contra isso, diz que o ângulo vai doer muito pela primeira vez, mas Jimin quer mais, ele quer sentir Yoongi profundamente nele amanhã, no dia seguinte e em todos os dias que chegarem.

"Yoongi, por favor ..."

"Shh, baby, eu tenho você- Ah, porra , você é tão malditamente apertado."

"Ungh ... Y-Yoongi ...."

Jimin não quer sair deste momento em que Yoongi coloca as mãos em ambos os lados da cabeça e começa a disparar, arrancando a respiração dos pulmões. Suas bolas batem contra a perturba redonda das bochechas de Jimin a cada impulso, mas o som é abafado pelos gemidos guturais de Jimin e os grunhidos de prazer de Yoongi.

De repente, as pernas de Jimin estão sendo forçadas em torno dos quadris e empurradas para cima e sobre os ombros de Yoongi, e Yoongi começa a se chocar contra o mais jovem, perseguindo seu fim com abandono selvagem. Suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas em concentração e ele está mordendo o lábio enquanto o suor escorre por seu rosto.

"H-Hyung", Jimin suspira quando seu corpo salta contra o colchão. "Por favor, espere, por favor, espere."

Ele não sabe por que está implorando por isso, sabe que está chegando, mas ele quer ver o desejo de Yoongi por ele. Ele quer evidências de que ainda não é um sonho, de que isso está realmente acontecendo.

Yoongi treme quando ele goza, mas ele não desmaia, ele não para. Ele continua vagando vagarosamente através da sensação daquela onda quente dentro do preservativo e então ele sai abruptamente, puxando-o e jogando-o de lado.

"Hyung"

As pernas de Jimin são puxadas juntas e, em seguida, Yoongi empurra seu pau entre o aperto apertado das coxas de Jimin e empurra de forma irregular.

“Foda-se, foda-se, foda-se . Jimin, toque-se para mim, foda-se .

Empurrando a si mesmo, Jimin assiste com fascinado êxtase enquanto Yoongi fode suas coxas, todo o corpo tremendo quando outro pequeno orgasmo explode do ancião e respingos de porra quente no rosto ofegante de Jimin. O peso brega disso induz o próprio clímax de Jimin e ele gagueja um soluço enquanto derrama branco espesso sobre as costas da mão.

Lá no escuro, eles gotejam positivamente com o pecado e o suor, aspirando pelo ar, entrelaçados um no outro.

Este é o nirvana, Jimin pensa enquanto suas pernas se abrem, olhando para Yoongi que silenciosamente chora em sua pele, o rosto enterrado no estômago de Jimin.

Ele se pergunta se alguma coisa poderia ser tão boa para sempre.

Se alguma coisa pudesse se sentir tão bem novamente.

———————————

"Ei, azul bebê!"

A voz de Hoseok soa na cafeteria e, em segundos, ele está atrás de Jimin, passando os braços em volta dele e dando-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha. Eles estão escondidos no canto de trás para que a pequena interação não atraia olhares curiosos.

Reflexivamente, Jimin toca o local onde ele foi beijado e sente vergonha. Ele puxa a gola do pescoço de gola alta para esconder chupões em vários estágios de cura - roxos, azuis e o vermelho florescente dos vasos sanguíneos estourados.

Hoseok se senta em frente a ele. "Desculpe por me distrair nos últimos dias", diz ele, abrindo sua garrafa de refrigerante e tomando um gole. “Minha irmã está me deixando louco com toda essa besteira de luta. Estou tão feliz que Yoongi finalmente chegou em casa ontem à noite para que ela pudesse sair do meu cabelo. ”

"Ele voltou para casa?"

Jimin, claro, já sabe a resposta. Ele havia acordado naquele mofado quarto de motel com Yoongi emaranhado com ele e antes que Jimin pudesse recuperar o fôlego, o ancião o beijou profundamente e disse: "Antes de mais nada, precisamos contar a eles." Jimin concordou, embora achasse que a resolução seria mais rápida, mas Yoongi disse que precisava de um tempo e Hoseok estava ocupado ajudando como professor no departamento de artes.

Apesar do inconveniente, Jimin está feliz por ter tempo para pensar sobre si mesmo. Ele precisava determinar exatamente como ele contaria a Hoseok e como, mas é claro, ele não esperava a primeira vez que viu seu namorado na cafeteria ...

"Sim, ele voltou ontem de mau humor", Hoseok continua com um revirar os olhos. “Disse que ele precisava conversar com ela, mas minha irmã estará fora por cerca de três semanas para alguma conferência acadêmica ou algo assim, então eu acho que eles concordaram em conversar depois disso. Mas você sabe o que isso significa? Ele mexe as sobrancelhas de maneira maliciosa e sorri. "Isso significa que quando Yoongi se for, eu realmente terei a casa para mim."

Jimin sabe que deve corar com isso, sorrir e estender a mão para dar um soco brincalhão no braço de Hoseok por fazer a insinuação. Mas ele não pode fingir. Ele não pode dar a Hoseok nenhum tipo de esperança.

Mas sentado aqui agora, olhando para Hoseok em seu moletom com capuz enorme e jeans baixo, Jimin se sente tão ganancioso. Seu namorado tem um rubor saudável no rosto por andar no frio e seus lábios são aquela bonita mancha de vermelho que Jimin adora morder.

"Ei, o que há de errado? Você parece chateado." Hoseok estende a mão sobre a mesa para passar os dedos na bochecha de Jimin.

Respirando fundo, Jimin afasta sua bandeja de almoço e pega sua camisa. "Hum, hyung, precisamos conversar."

O rosto de Hoseok cai. "Oh." Ele limpa a garganta e se recosta no assento, uma sombra de si mesmo. “Acho que sei do que se trata. Nós meio que conversamos sobre isso na semana passada, mas eu quis dizer o que disse. Não precisamos fazer nada se você não quiser.

Por um minuto, Jimin está inundado de confusão, antecipando o pior, então o atinge.

Hoseok acha que Jimin se sente pressionado a fazer sexo. Ele acha que Jimin está se afastando porque Hoseok foi muito sexual com ele e está preocupado que Jimin tenha se assustado.

"Hyung"

Com um suspiro, Hoseok se levanta e se move para o lado de Jimin da mesa, caindo na cadeira ao lado dele. Ele se aproxima e pega uma das mãos de Jimin debaixo da mesa. "Eu sei que será a sua primeira vez e, de certa forma, será a minha primeira vez, então se você está nervoso, eu entendo, porque eu também."

"Tu es?"

“Sim, quero dizer, eu sei que isso soa idiota, porque todos sabemos que eu transei com quase todo mundo neste campus, mas é ... você. Você é meu primeiro relacionamento sério, então - ”Ele deve ver algo no rosto de Jimin, porque ele pára abruptamente e aperta as mãos mais apertadas. “Estamos falando sério, certo? Sei que somos exclusivos, mas não tinha certeza se ...

"Este assento está ocupado?"

Os dois homens olham para cima e encontram Yoongi parado na beira da mesa, vestido com seu traje profissional, com os cabelos presos para trás.

Jimin parece que não consegue respirar de repente, com o coração palpitando no peito. Hoseok parece tão desconcertado, inexpressivo.

O que ele está fazendo aqui? Jimin não tem notícias dele há dias e agora ele está de repente aqui?

Quando ninguém responde, Yoongi se sente em casa sentado em frente a eles, pousando a bandeja e indo comer.

“Não percebeu que você comeu no refeitório”, Hoseok finalmente diz, olhando para Yoongi com óbvio desdém.

"Melhor do que ir para casa entre as aulas."

Hoseok não discute.

Jimin afasta a mão e se ocupa em limpar sua área. Ele evita o olhar de Yoongi, apesar de querer disparar um aviso em seu caminho.

"Então, de qualquer maneira", Hoseok começa novamente, olhando para Yoongi de vez em quando. “Como eu estava dizendo, sinto muita falta de você, mas entendo se você quer algum espaço. Talvez depois que tudo no campus esfrie, podemos jantar ou algo assim? Eu estava com Kookie outro dia e ele me disse que o lugar em que comíamos era um dos seus favoritos. ”

Esperar.

Hoseok e Jungkook estão saindo? Não que eles não possam, é apenas

"Você entende o que vai acontecer se sua irmã descobrir sobre vocês dois, certo?" Yoongi fala, pegando sua salada. Uma sobrancelha é arqueada sob seus óculos e seu olhar está diretamente em Jimin.

Hoseok bufa. “Honestamente, Yoongi, que porra é seu problema? Você nem está realmente falando com Noona agora, então por que você se importa?

"Eu não quero que nenhum de vocês se machuque", Yoongi responde bruscamente.

Isso torna a mesa silenciosa. As sobrancelhas de Hoseok praticamente se erguem em sua linha do cabelo e Jimin pode sentir sua mandíbula cair no chão.

“Porque isso tornaria minha vida mais difícil. Sua irmã reclamando de você - Yoongi aponta para Hoseok antes de passar para Jimin -, e se ela o insulta, sei que você ficaria irritada e já lidei com suas birras o suficiente.

O modo como Hoseok flexiona a mandíbula e inclina a cabeça é desarmante. "Primeiro de tudo, foda-se , e segundo, é claro que se trata de tornar sua vida mais confortável."

"Vocês, por favor -" Jimin é cortado.

"Estou tentando salvar sua bunda", Yoongi retruca calorosamente.

Hoseok sorri. "Não gostaria que algo inesperado acontecesse na minha bunda, agora, hyungie?"

Antes que Jimin possa fazer um comentário sobre o comentário estranho, Yoongi joga o garfo no chão e lança um olhar severo para Hoseok. “Tudo bem, deixe ela descobrir sobre você. O que exatamente vocês são, afinal? Juntos? Não juntos? Foda-se amigos?

Jimin quer gritar e ele não se importa se ele está queimando um buraco na cabeça de Yoongi com seu olhar, porque Hoseok está com raiva demais para prestar atenção.

O que diabos Yoongi está fazendo? Ele é tão ciumento?

"Por que você-"

Yoongi se afasta de Hoseok. "Eu estava conversando com Jimin-ah."

Jimin-ah.

Tão casual.

"Eu Nós-"

Ele não sabe o que dizer, quer gritar com Yoongi por fazer isso, por claramente ir contra o acordo deles de manter as coisas em segredo até que eles possam conversar com outras pessoas importantes, mas Hoseok abandona a ofensa e agora está esperando um responder também, e Jimin realmente não pode lidar com isso agora.

"Acho que vou me atrasar para a aula", ele responde, levantando-se do assento e pegando a bandeja.

"Eu vou acompanhá-lo", oferece Hoseok.

Jimin não sente falta da maneira como seu namorado lança um último olhar de desaprovação para Yoongi antes de sair da cafeteria.

"Sinto muito", diz Hoseok quando estão do lado de fora. “Você foi colocado no local novamente e agora está chateado. Percebo pela sua cara que você fez a mesma cara no dia em que Jungkook te colocou na minha frente.

"Oh, não é isso-"

Quando eles alcançam o final da escada, Hoseok puxa Jimin para um banco e eles se sentam. “Olha, Jimin, me desculpe se eu apenas assumi que estávamos falando sério. Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém, então me superei, mas realmente gosto muito de você. E como eu estava dizendo, se você quer esperar pelo sexo ou nem mesmo o tem, eu entendo. Quero dizer, sou testada, mas sei que você provavelmente não quer que alguém como eu toque em você e eu tenho sido tão a frente ... ”

"Seok, não é isso, eu prometo", interrompe Jimin. Ele pode estar prestes a quebrar o coração de Hoseok, mas ele não quer que o outro pense que é nojento e indesejável - não é sobre isso. "Não há nada errado com você."

Hoseok olha para ele. "Então não é porque eu não sou atraente?"

"O que? Não, claro que não! Seok, você é tão atraente e gostosa, mas ...

"Bom", Hoseok dá um suspiro de alívio e balança a cabeça. "Eu estava preocupado, mas estou feliz que você também goste de mim." Ele sorri calorosamente e morde os lábios em forma de coração. “E eu só queria que você soubesse quando você se sentir pronto, se você estiver, que eu vou ser gentil e tudo será sobre você. Eu quero que você ... se sinta confortável comigo.

Jimin assiste Hoseok corar - na verdade cora - e é tão fofo que Jimin quase esquece Yoongi, da noite juntos, porque de alguma forma a presença de Hoseok parece certa . Parece certo estar corando e sorrindo ao seu redor, de mãos dadas e saindo em encontros. Roubar beijos durante os filmes e contar um ao outro como foi o dia deles.

Ele não pode deixar de pensar que, se Yoongi nunca tivesse estado em sua vida, ele teria terminado facilmente com Hoseok.

"Hoseok, eu-" Jimin para quando Hoseok pega sua mão mais uma vez e olha nos olhos dele.

Ah não.

Jimin não sabe como ele sabe o que está para acontecer, mas ele sabe. Ele conhece esse olhar e não pode fazer isso.

"Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você."

"Eu dormi com outra pessoa."

Eles falam ao mesmo tempo e há um momento feliz em que Hoseok não percebe o que foi dito e ele ainda é todo sorrisos, bochechas vermelhas.

Então o rosto dele cai.

"O que? Como antes de nos conhecermos? ele pergunta, cabeça inclinada. "Você mentiu sobre ser virgem?"

O coração de Jimin dispara erraticamente. “Não ... isso aconteceu. Recentemente ... "

Ele poderia ter escrito melhor, mas ele não consegue pensar com o sangue correndo em seus ouvidos e Hoseok apenas o encarando em choque.

"Oh ... Oh ."

Hoseok praticamente joga a mão de Jimin de volta para ele.

"Seok, me desculpe, mas não posso ... não posso mais mentir para você."

“Bem, acho que isso responde à minha pergunta. Nós não somos exclusivos. Eu não ... eu não sei por que eu pensei que alguém iria querer apenas eu.

Apressando-se, Jimin persegue Hoseok quando o ancião tenta sair. "Não é desse jeito!"

“Então me diga como é”, Hoseok exige, afastando Jimin. Seu rosto não está mais vermelho de excitação e adoração, agora está manchado com o início das lágrimas que mal são contidas.

"Simplesmente ... aconteceu." Jimin sente cada centímetro do ser humano horrível que sempre lhe disseram que era.

"Repugnante. Ninguém nunca vai querer você, Jimin. Você é uma aberração.

"Você estraga tudo, seu filho da puta."

"Continue olhando para mim com aquela porra de cara idiota e eu vou te bater de novo, Jimin."

"Entendo", Hoseok resmunga, enfiando as mãos no bolso do capuz. "É legal. Entendi. Quero dizer, eu sou um fuckboy, então eu deveria entender. Eu deveria saber melhor. Eu deveria saber melhor.

Ele está chorando agora, mas ele vira o corpo para se esconder de Jimin. É horrível assistir, ainda mais horrível para Jimin perceber que ele é a causa disso e tudo o que ele quer fazer é beijar Hoseok e torná-lo melhor.

Ele só quer que tudo fique bem.

"Hyung"

"Eu tenho que ir", afirma Hoseok bruscamente. "Vejo você na prática, eu acho."

E então ele se foi, descendo os degraus do prédio até a praça principal do campus, sem sequer dar uma segunda olhada em Jimin.

Quando Jimin volta para a cafeteria, Yoongi se foi.

———————————————

Jungkook não está no dormitório, o que é uma merda, porque Jimin realmente precisa de seu melhor amigo agora. Ele precisa de alguém para dizer a seu lado, para explicar por que ele não é a pessoa de merda que ele se sente.

Mas Jungkook está longe de ser encontrado, como ele tem sido ultimamente, e Jimin nunca sentiu a ausência de seu amigo mais do que neste momento. Ele tenta ligar para ele, mas diz que seu número está desconectado e várias mensagens com falha apenas provam isso.

Sua dor melancólica pede que ele não desista de procurar conforto, então seus pés o levam através do dormitório ao quarto de Taehyung, onde ele encontra o artista coberto de giz colorido, atendendo a porta em uma nuvem de poeira multicolorida.

"Desculpe, estou trabalhando em um projeto de mídia mista", explica Taehyung, limpando as mãos no avental de lona. "E aí?"

“Você sabe onde Kookie está? O telefone dele está desconectado.

Taehyung lança um olhar estranho antes de abrir a porta e conduzi-lo para dentro. "Oh, eu tenho o novo número dele, espere, eu vou buscá-lo."

Novo número?

Quando Jungkook mudou de telefone? Por que ele não disse a Jimin?

"Há quanto tempo ele tem um novo número?" Perguntas Jimin.

“Hum, por alguns dias agora. Ele teve que se livrar do outro por causa de ... Taehyung localiza o telefone e faz uma pausa antes de balançar a cabeça. "Bem, é problema dele, mas aqui está o novo número dele."

Confuso, Jimin copia o contato em seu telefone. Ele precisa conversar com Jungkook imediatamente, especialmente agora que parece que seu amigo não foi apresentado a ele sobre algumas coisas.

Quando Jimin dá seus breves agradecimentos e permanece na porta, Taehyung o observa ir com relutância, mas não sem uma última palavra de conselho.

"Jimin-hyung, apenas fale com ele."

"Está bem."

Então Jimin faz. Ele liga para Jungkook no momento em que volta ao quarto deles e o jovem concorda em voltar para o dormitório depois da aula.

É uma hora estressante para Jimin apenas sentado em sua cama, pensando em Hoseok, no que ele está fazendo agora, se ele saiu e encontrou alguém para foder, alguém para aliviar a tensão. Ele pensa em Yoongi, se ele está sentado em sua própria cama, tentando descobrir o que dizer à esposa, como propositalmente destruir sua própria vida. Se Yoongi está sequer pensando nele.

Quando a porta se abre, Jimin olha com expectativa. Jungkook parece cansado, embrulhado no melhor do inverno, mas exibindo olheiras e cabelos emaranhados depois de remover o gorro.

"Ei."

"Então você fodeu outro cara enquanto via Hoseok-hyung", Jungkook começa, nem mesmo olhando para o amigo enquanto ele desembala a mochila.

Bem, não foi assim que Jimin pensou que isso iria acontecer.

Jungkook continua: “Ele acabou de me mandar uma mensagem. Na verdade, perguntei-lhe se poderíamos namorar duas vezes na nova churrasqueira que abriu e foi o que ele me disse.

"Kookie-"

“E pensar que realmente me senti uma pessoa tão ruim por evitá-lo ultimamente”, o mais novo praticamente cospe, finalmente olhando para Jimin. "É por isso que eu queria que todos saíssemos, mas aparentemente eu me adiantou."

Jimin se levanta da cama, mas quanto mais ele se aproxima de Jungkook, mais seu amigo se distancia. “Jungkook, o que está acontecendo? Esqueça o que aconteceu com Hoseok por dois segundos. Por que você está com raiva de mim?

"Talvez seja porque você está me ignorando, hyung."

"Eu não tenho ignorado você", Jimin refuta. "Acabei de lhe dar espaço desde que você ficou tão chateado com as eliminatórias."

Jungkook ri e joga o conteúdo da mochila na cama. "Espaço? Hyung, você me deixou em paz depois da competição para lidar com isso sozinho. Entendi, ok? Eu estraguei nossas chances de ganhar um título, mas você já teve sua cabeça tão longe na bunda de Hoseok-hyung que nem se importou. ”

Por um momento, Jimin não sabe o que dizer. Claro, ele não esteve por perto para confortar seu amigo, mas nos primeiros dias após a competição, Jungkook não queria ser confortado. Ele só queria empurrar tudo para baixo e esquecer. De fato-

"Eu?" Jimin argumenta. "E se você! Eu mal vi você mesmo antes das eliminatórias por causa de Soohyun. Quando você não está aqui ou na sala de aula, está transando com ela ou fazendo-a ir às compras, ou o que quer. Tomei isso como um sinal de que você estava bem, então eu estava tentando respeitar isso. ”

"Hyung, você nem confiou em mim para ajudá-lo quando foi assaltado." A voz de Jungkook está mais baixa agora e seus dedos estão cerrando os punhos ao seu lado. “Somos amigos há quase quatro anos. Fizemos todos os nossos exames juntos, solicitamos a escola juntos e até fizemos a equipe juntos. Você é um irmão para mim e não confiou em mim para ajudá-lo. Você sabe como isso me faz sentir?

Jimin balança a cabeça. "Kookie, eu te disse, não queria estragar o seu encontro naquela noite."

" Não , acho que você prefere que alguém que você possa foder preste atenção em você."

Isso não é algo que Jimin esperava ouvir de seu melhor amigo. Ele nunca pensou que esse ódio pudesse ser proferido por alguém que ele amava. Seu coração ameaça aguentar.

"O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Você me ouviu", Jungkook mal sussurra. “Eu odeio dizer isso, mas você sempre foi assim - buscando atenção. Mesmo no ensino médio, você tentava chamar a atenção de todos os caras, vestindo toda aquela merda e falando em insinuações e outras coisas. E cada vez que eles fizeram o divertimento de você ou te enganou, você veio rastejando de volta para mim, mas você não ligava para o que eu tinha a dizer, como eu tentei fazer você se sentir melhor, porque eu não queria que você como que .”

Jimin balança a cabeça em pura descrença. "Kookie, eu não tenho idéia do que-"

“Você não? Se Hoseok tivesse estragado as eliminatórias, você nunca o deixaria em paz ...

"Estamos namorando!"

"Oh, e isso o faz melhor do que eu?" Jungkook praticamente grita. "Mais importante? Por quê? Qual é a diferença entre como ele apóia você e como eu apóio você? Ah, eu sei - você pode transar com ele e eu só estou aqui quando você precisa falar sobre o quanto você quer transar com ele.

A respiração fica difícil para Jimin, que agora está tremendo de frustração mal contida. “Isso - isso não é justo! Jungkook, não é assim. Você sempre significou tudo para mim e sabe disso. É diferente quando você está namorando alguém ...

“Você não estava namorando ele quando foi agredido. Então, onde estava meu telefonema, hyung?

“Eu também não liguei para Hoseok. Ele ligou para você, lembra?

“Então eu devo acreditar que você foi ao hospital sozinha? As pessoas falam, hyung. Quantos segredos você guardou de mim? Jungkook faz uma pausa para se recompor, enfiando a lateral da bochecha em irritação óbvia. “Uma das garotas da minha aula de literatura moderna estava lá naquela noite na delegacia e ela disse que viu alguém te buscar - um professor do sexo masculino, mas ela não sabia qual. Ele é aquele com quem você traiu? Um professor, sério?

Jimin sente que vai vomitar, mas o discurso de Jungkook não deixa tempo para ele ficar doente.

“Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você mudou, hyung. Você não é o mesmo que era quando nos conhecemos. É como quanto mais atenção as pessoas lhe dão, mais você a supera e começa a procurar algo melhor. ”

Você mal me conhecia então , Jimin quer discutir, quer admitir. Porque, por mais que ele tenha deixado Jungkook entrar, ele nunca deixou o outro garoto ver as profundezas de sua depravação.

Ele sabia que Jungkook suspeitava que algo estava errado quando Jimin nunca falou sobre sua família e teve que juntar as trocas apenas para comer. Ele viu os machucados, os cortes, as roupas gastas e o corpo magro, mas nunca perguntou e Jimin nunca contou. Ele não quis. Não parecia que devia a Jungkook outra coisa senão amizade, mas agora ele está percebendo que seu amigo deu muito mais.

Porque quando Yoongi saiu, Jungkook entrou, deixando Jimin ir com ele para a escola, dividindo o almoço e insistindo que ele nunca poderia comer tudo de qualquer maneira. Oferecendo roupas de Jimin que sua mãe havia acidentalmente comprado “muito pequenas” para ele. Jungkook foi quem pesquisou faculdades e levou Jimin a fazer um teste para uma bolsa de estudos. Ele pagou a passagem de trem para Seul e ajudou Jimin a fazer as malas. Ele comprou as decorações para o dormitório. Ele olhou para o outro lado quando Jimin nunca expressou seu agradecimento.

"Jungkook, eu-"

“Quando você começou a sair com Hoseok, fiquei com ciúmes, sim, mas entendi. Quando você encontra alguém que faz você feliz, faz você se sentir como você , é difícil não querer ficar com ela o tempo todo, mas mesmo Hoseok não era suficiente para você, era? Apenas como eu. Eu apenas ... pensei que te conhecia melhor.

Eu também pensei.

O amigo dele está certo. Jimin sempre manteve todo mundo à distância, com medo de ser fraco. Ele gosta de situações difíceis até que ele esteja no controle e todo mundo tenha tudo a perder. Mas desistir desse controle que o ajudou a sobreviver a anos de negligência e abuso é difícil - especialmente quando se sentir necessário e desejado é a única coisa que o faz se sentir completo ......

Realmente não há nada que ele possa dizer neste momento, exceto: "Sinto muito".

"Eu sei", é tudo o que Jungkook diz antes de pegar uma bolsa de ginástica do chão e começar a jogar vários itens nela. Jimin observa em silêncio até que seu amigo esteja arrumado e saindo pela porta.

"A propósito, Soohyun terminou comigo há uma semana."

"Sinto muito, Jungkook."

"Eu sei."

—————————————

Jungkook não volta. Jimin suspeita que ele vai pegar suas coisas durante o dia enquanto Jimin está na aula, mas lentamente suas roupas estão desaparecendo e provavelmente indo para o quarto de Taehyung.

Está tudo bem, Jimin diz a si mesmo quando ele está na sala sozinho ou no treino de dança do outro lado do estúdio, onde Jungkook e Hoseok estão se alongando sem ele.

Tudo bem, quando ele passa pelo prédio da música e percebe que é a hora livre de Yoongi e ele escolhe continuar andando porque Yoongi não entrou em contato com ele desde o incidente na cafeteria, não que eles tivessem muito contato para começar.

Está bem.

Mas realmente não é. Ele perdeu a cabeça, sua inocência, seu melhor amigo e um dos únicos homens que ele já amou. E então ele perdeu Yoongi, que ele está começando a perceber que nunca teve mesmo.

Ele fica pensando sobre isso - Por que Yoongi não se incomodou em pelo menos mandar uma mensagem para ele e deixá-lo saber o estado das coisas? Por que ele não tinha checado Jimin porque ele certamente sabe que Hoseok e ele já terminaram? Ele mora com Hoseok, então ele tem que saber.

Mas nada.

Nada em relação a Yoongi, mas sobre Hoseok—

“Você ouviu sobre Jung Hoseok? Ele ficou tão ferrado na festa de Lee Jaengho que fodeu o primo mais velho!

\- O primo de Jaengho não tem mais de quarenta anos?

"Sim!" Uma risada.

"Bruto!"

Jimin tentou ignorar os rumores, mas -

"Então, como foi ontem à noite?"

Uma risadinha. "Eu poderia ter fodido Jung Hoseok."

"Oh meu Deus! Finalmente! Ele está recusando você há meses! Eu me pergunto o que mudou?

"Quem sabe. Todo mundo acha que ele acabou de se separar, já que ele realmente não está por perto. Mas quem é a vadia que o largou é um idiota. A porra da boca dele é incrível.

“Os rumores sobre o pau dele são verdadeiros? É isso...?"

“Sim, é ... Além disso, é tão grosso. Eu pensei que estava sendo cercado por um cavalo.

“Oh meu Deus, Suji! Você é tão vulgar!

Jimin também tenta ignorar o fato de que ele não encontra mais Yoongi, mesmo em todos os lugares que costumava frequentar com frequência. É como se ele tivesse desaparecido, mas as pessoas ainda falam sobre a classe dele, então ele sabe que o professor ainda está no campus.

Mas ainda assim - nada.

À noite, quando Jimin fica sozinho com seus pensamentos, ele se pergunta se a fantasia que Min Yoongi o amava era realmente apenas isso - uma fantasia. Yoongi mentiu para entrar em suas calças? Ele era realmente o homem doente que avisou a Jimin que era? Jimin é um completo idiota por acreditar nele?

É durante uma dessas noites solitárias e depreciativas que Jimin fica acordado às três da manhã quando Hoseok envia uma mensagem para ele, quase uma semana após o rompimento.

É quase indecifrável, e quando mais textos confusos chegam, Jimin fica preocupado.

Hoseok atende depois do quarto toque.

"Ei! Eu estava apenas mandando uma mensagem para você!

Ele parece ... errado.

"Hoseok, você está bêbado ou ... chapado?"

O ancião está definitivamente em alguma coisa. Suas palavras são arrastadas e irritadas, mas a coisa mais preocupante é a maneira como ele não está fazendo nenhum sentido.

“Mmmm ..... Ooh. Provavelmente os dois, azul bebê! Provavelmente os dois. Eu tive que pegar as coisas com a minha bebida. Eu fiz isso, acho, mas quero voar com você um dia ...

“Hoseok,” Jimin interrompe, sentando em sua cama, “onde você está? Você está na lixeira.

"Lixo! Você é o lixo! Você está fodendo todo mundo, menos eu. É por isso que tenho que esquecer você - o lixo. Merda, eu pisei em uma pedra e meu pé quer explodir, Jimin! Você vai foder meu pé também? Foda-se! Foda-se meu tolo.

O desejo de rir das palavras estranhas está lá, mas o perigo da situação mantém Jimin fundamentado. Hoseok é extremamente embriagado e incapaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Embora Jimin o traiu, isso não significa que ele quer que algo de ruim aconteça com seu ex, especialmente porque sua imprudência é devido ao sofrimento causado pelo próprio Jimin.

"Eu não fodi todo mundo", ele protesta com um suspiro. “Olha, você está bem? Você não parece bem.

Há um som abrupto de Hoseok tropeçando em alguma coisa e algumas xingamentos seguidos por um acesso de tosse.

"Porra!" Oh merda, eu não posso ver!

É isso aí. Jimin não pode deixar isso continuar. Ele não pode desligar e apenas deixar o destino jogar com Hoseok nessa condição.

“Estou indo buscá-lo, Hoseok. Onde você está?"

"Por quê? Por que, Jimin? Você quer vir foder todo mundo aqui porque ...

"Seokie ..... Por favor, deixe-me ir buscá-lo."

Jimin agora sabe como era Yoongi quando ele veio buscar Jimin daquela festa do colegial - o medo, a preocupação persistente, os longos minutos no carro tentando se localizar antes que algo pudesse acontecer.

Quando o Uber chega ao prédio onde uma festa acontece no terceiro andar, Hoseok já está na esquina, vomitando e rindo por tudo isso. Jimin praticamente sai do carro na pressa de chegar até ele.

"Que porra você levou?" ele exige, sentando Hoseok no concreto e tentando evitar vomitar nele.

Hoseok sorri. Ele está suando profusamente e sua respiração é superficial, mas constante. As pupilas de seus olhos são tão amplas que quase completamente negras. - Azul bebê, eu apenas ... ia te mandar uma mensagem dizendo que a bebida tinha um céu. O céu estava nele. Tão bonita - ele murmura, alcançando a bochecha de Jimin com os dedos pegajosos. “Tão bonita no céu. Ah, eu amo parte superior!

Então ele tomou algum tipo de droga "superior" então. Maravilhoso.

"Foda-se", Jimin amaldiçoa. “ Foda-se . Ei, Yoongi está em casa agora? Precisamos levá-lo para casa.

"Eu não sei", Hoseok geme. “Ele está sendo uma putinha! Noona vai ter um bebê.

Jimin pode sentir o momento em que seu coração para, apenas para recomeçar em um ritmo implacável. "O que?"

“Eles vão ter um bebê! O bastardo finalmente a fodeu o suficiente ... eu acho. Mas não estou feliz com isso! Não está feliz com isso ... ”

"Eu ... eu ..."

Jieun está grávida? Com o bebê de Yoongi?

"Eu - é sobre isso que eles estão brigando?" Jimin consegue sair.

Hoseok fica boquiaberto e aperta os olhos. "Hã?"

"Não importa, vamos levá-lo para casa."

Colocar Hoseok nas costas de um Uber prova ser extremamente difícil e o motorista definitivamente não está satisfeito com o quão fodido ele está, mas Jimin não se importa. O passeio inteiro até a casa de Hoseok, Jimin pensa em ligar para Yoongi, mas ele está com muita raiva.

Yoongi acabou de descobrir sobre a gravidez ou ele já sabia quando eles tiveram a noite juntos? Ele sabia e deixou de mencionar isso apenas para poder transar com ele? Ele vai ficar com Jieun agora?

Claro que ele vai ficar com a esposa. Jimin não gostaria que Yoongi deixasse seu filho apenas por causa de seu caso fodido. Isso não é justo com a criança, independentemente das circunstâncias.

Mas nada sobre isso é justo.

Não é justo que Jimin praticamente dê um tapa em Hoseok acordado quando suas palavras começam a tremer e sua cabeça começa a cair e Jimin precisa da chave da casa. Não é justo que ele arraste Hoseok para seu quarto e o ancião tenha um momento de lucidez, onde ele arrasta Jimin para os colchões com ele. Não é justo que, quando Jimin olha nos olhos de Hoseok, ele vê dor e culpa, culpa que deveria estar atormentando Jimin e não o contrário. Não é justo.

"Você me deixou", Hoseok está balbuciando agora, palavras e frases aleatórias, mas isso é claro como o dia. - Como minha mãe ... Você me deixou no carrossel para assistir aqueles malditos cavalos. Todos esses malditos cavalos ..... ”

E Jimin tem que engolir seu orgulho e não responder, porque Hoseok está certo. Jimin não é melhor do que a mãe que o abandonou por algo melhor. Ele não é melhor que seu próprio irmão, usando as pessoas apenas para ficar chapado; não é melhor que Yoongi, que só queria escapar aparentemente.

"Sinto muito", ele finalmente diz, afastando-se para pegar uma toalha fria e um pouco de água para ajudar Hoseok a descer de sua barriga. Ele se lembra de Yoongi fazendo isso por ele todos esses anos atrás, vendo como ele suava, deixando-o confortável. É o mínimo que ele pode fazer por Hoseok.

Quando ele desce da cama, a visão de algo na mesa geralmente bagunçada de Hoseok chama sua atenção.

Há uma coleção de várias pequenas velas, uma garrafa de óleo de massagem, uma caixa de chocolates e um vaso cheio de rosas que parecem estar decaindo lentamente com a idade.

De alguma forma, Jimin sabe

Esses itens foram feitos pela primeira vez juntos.

Isso o faz se sentir uma merda.

Quando Jimin volta e ajuda Hoseok a beber até que ele apague, o ancião o alcança mais uma vez.

"Você se importa comigo?" Hoseok pergunta, com os olhos fechados. Ele engole em seco. “Porque eu te amei, porra. Eu te amei."

“Eu também te amo,” Jimin sussurra de volta antes que ele possa pensar melhor e, embora os olhos de Hoseok estejam tremendo e ele esteja relaxando de volta no colchão, ele deve ter ouvido o sentimento.

"Jimin ..... não ... vá."

Então Jimin não. Ele fica por um tempo, empoleirado no final da cama apenas observando, e quando Hoseok finalmente adormece e não é mais preocupante, Jimin esvazia os bolsos e se deita na cama com ele.

A última coisa que ele registra enquanto o sono o domina é a sensação de Hoseok respirando ao lado dele, a suave ascensão e queda de seu peito alinhada com a batida do coração de Jimin.

Eu sinto Muito.


	3. Chapter 3

O som de uma porta se fechando desperta Jimin de seu sono.

Está ficando muito familiar, a sensação de acordar na cama de Hoseok sem ter noção de onde ele está até que ele se lembre da segurança de estar nos braços de seu namorado, mas nesta manhã, nenhuma memória agradável vem à superfície. Não há como relaxar de volta no colchão e soltar um suspiro suave enquanto ele se aconchega ainda mais no aperto de Hoseok - em vez disso, Hoseok está rastejando pelo quarto, vestindo roupas de cama e cantarolando para si mesmo.

"Seok?"

“Oh, ei, querida. Volte a dormir, ok?

Jimin espia através dos olhos turvos para ver a hora piscando no despertador. Já passa das seis da manhã. "Onde você estava?" ele resmunga enquanto Hoseok puxa uma camisa por cima da cabeça.

"Eu te disse, Jungkook e eu estávamos fumando maconha."

"Jungkook odeia fumar", Jimin retruca, seu cérebro sonolento sem filtro tão cedo.

Hoseok faz uma pausa ao lado da cama e ri. “Sim, eu percebi isso muito rápido depois que ele vomitou. Eu acho que o cheiro de maconha o deixa enjoado ou algo assim? Tivemos que abrir uma janela o tempo todo e quase congelamos o traseiro. ”

"Por que você não me contou?"

"Hmm?" Hoseok veste um novo par de boxers.

"Depois que a aula terminou, por que você não me disse para onde estava indo?" Perguntas Jimin. "Eu estava esperando por você...."

"Oh, me desculpe. Eu fui pego nas coisas. Realmente não passou pela minha cabeça. Por quê? Você está louco?"

Jimin boceja pesadamente e faz o seu melhor para olhar através do seu olhar sonolento. “Bem, eu gostaria de saber onde você estava. Se eu não tivesse ligado, você teria me dito onde estava? Eu não fazia ideia. Eu ficaria aqui sentada a noite toda me preocupando com você.

Uma luz se acende ao lado da cama. Jimin olha de soslaio para o namorado.

"Baby, eu sinto muito", assegura Hoseok. “Não estou acostumada a ter alguém esperando por mim e adotei velhos hábitos. Além disso, eu estava chapado, então realmente não era algo que eu pensava. ”

A resposta realmente não é suficiente para Jimin, mas ele sabe que esse é o primeiro relacionamento de Hoseok e com isso vem uma curva de aprendizado. Mas hoje à noite não se trata realmente de algumas mensagens de texto perdidas.

"Eu sei, eu apenas- Quando Jungkook atendeu seu telefone ..."

"Baby", Hoseok começa, se aproximando e segurando o rosto de Jimin. Ele cheira a maconha e ar de inverno, mas de alguma forma inteiramente Hoseok e isso faz o coração de Jimin apertar. “Você está preocupado que eu esteja brincando com você? Com Jungkook? ”

Jimin opta por permanecer em silêncio.

"Jimin, eu nunca faria isso com você."

"Mas eu fiz isso com você." As palavras atingiram o ar com mais força do que Jimin pretendia, mas o efeito é o esperado.

Hoseok engole em seco. “Você fez, mas nós conversamos sobre isso. Está no passado. Você está preocupado que eu faça algo assim com você por despeito ou algo assim?

"Eu mereço", Jimin cede, segurando o olhar do namorado. Ele sabe que se Hoseok está realmente traindo ele, isso não está certo, mas faria sentido dado o que Jimin fez com ele e é isso que é tão aterrorizante - Como é fácil justificar algo assim.

“Ninguém merece se sentir assim”, Hoseok responde depois de um momento e se senta ao lado de Jimin ainda deitado e embrulhado nos lençóis. “O que você realmente me machucou, mas eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que tenta se vingar ou algo do tipo. Eu realmente não estava pensando sobre isso e estou acostumado a fazer minhas próprias coisas. Imaginei que você estivesse apenas relaxando aqui, fazendo sua pequena rotina noturna com seus cuidados com a pele, máscaras de lençol e coisas assim. Eu sinto Muito."

Jimin morde o lábio e resiste ao desejo de franzir a testa. “Apenas me prometa que nada está acontecendo. Apenas o pensamento de você com ele ...

“Jimin, baby, olhe para mim. Eu não sei de onde isso vem, mas eu não estou brincando com Jungkook. Aquele garoto é mais reto do que eu pensava e sei o que fazer com uma boceta.

"Seok, estou falando sério."

"Eu também falo sério", responde Hoseok, estendendo a mão para gentilmente escovar os cabelos de Jimin da testa. “Eu não estou traindo você, Jimin. Não estou planejando um plano maligno para me vingar. Está no passado. Está feito. Eu deveria ter mandado uma mensagem hoje à noite e me desculpe. Eu não quis te preocupar. Isso não vai acontecer novamente.

O peso da mão de Hoseok contra sua pele é imediatamente reconfortante e Jimin de repente se sente mal por tirar conclusões precipitadas. “Não, me desculpe por fazer todas essas perguntas estúpidas. Fiquei surpreso que você não me deixou saber o que estava acontecendo. Acabei de ouvir a voz dele e vocês dois pareciam tão felizes e eu ... fiquei com ciúmes. ”

Ah? Você estava com ciúmes de Jungkookie, bebê? ” Hoseok brinca, folheando o lábio inferior de Jimin. “Isso me excita, você sentado aqui todo confuso porque acha que eu ficaria satisfeito com alguém que não seja você. Nós dois sabemos que é mentira, para que você possa descansar agora. Mas desde que você está acordado ... que tal brincarmos um pouco? Ele deita na cama e rasteja sobre Jimin com um sorriso malicioso.

Jimin brincadeira empurra seu namorado. “Hoseok, são seis da manhã! Você não disse que Yoongi vai a alguma sala de estudo nas manhãs de sábado? Se ele acordar, ele nos ouvirá.

"E daí? Se você ficar quieto, não importa, agora importa? Hoseok agora está balançando o pescoço, beliscando a pele e lambendo para acalmar as mordidas do amor.

"Seok, estou falando sério, você sabe que não estou quieto ..."

Ele fica entusiasmado com a admissão - ele era extremamente vocal quando eles transavam, porque ele simplesmente não consegue lidar com a sensação de ser devastado com tanta intensidade. Ele é tão sensível sob as mãos experientes de Hoseok e a boca quente e insistente.

"Talvez eu precise amordaçar você então."

"Seok!"

Jimin se agita e tenta rolar. Vamos voltar a dormir. Ele vai nos ouvir. Ele fecha os olhos e suspira, mas então a mão de Hoseok descansa na parte inferior das costas, acariciando a carne exposta pelo leve aumento da camisa. "Seokie ..." ele lamenta, sabendo exatamente onde isso está indo e exatamente como isso vai acabar.

"Bebê." A boca de Hoseok está em sua orelha, em seu pescoço. "Eu quero você. Deixe-me compensar esta noite. Eu era um mau hyung.

Jimin está relutante e cansado, mas Hoseok gentilmente o persegue de costas e começa a beijá-lo profundamente, mudando até que ele esteja completamente pairando sobre Jimin e o aprisionando.

"Camisa fora, menino", ele insiste.

“Menino bebê? Eu pensei que era azul bebê ? Jimin provoca, sentando-se para tirar a camisa.

Hoseok sorri contra os cantos dos lábios do jovem enquanto persegue mais beijos. "Depois de quanto você chorou enquanto eu te comia, pensei que o menino era mais adequado."

"Hoseok!" Jimin dá um tapa no namorado, tanto de vergonha quanto de excitação ardendo em suas bochechas.

\- Mas talvez eu consiga um short azul bebê para você e eu troco de volta, não é? O que você acha disso?"

“Eu acho injusto que eu esteja quase nua e você não.” Jimin faz beicinho para o namorado, observando o efeito lavar imediatamente o rosto de Hoseok. A doçura ali dá lugar à selvageria absoluta, e a visão dela emociona Jimin ao seu âmago.

"Isso pode ser consertado."

Logo eles estão nus e apanhados nos lábios um do outro. Hoseok tem gosto de nuvens de erva com um toque de doce e Jimin se vê estranhamente encantado com isso, porque é um gosto que ele não encontraria em mais ninguém. Hoseok está segurando-o perto e Jimin levanta uma perna e a envolve sobre o quadril de Hoseok, aproximando-as. Seu namorado o beija mais profundamente em resposta.

Então aquela boca pecaminosa e escorregadia desce pela garganta de Jimin até que os lábios fiquem fantasmados nos mamilos e músculos tensos. Na calada da noite e no alvorecer da manhã, Hoseok termina entre as pernas. Jimin já está duro e pronto, mas de repente ele está envergonhado - eles nunca fizeram isso juntos antes e, apesar de Hoseok colocar a boca literalmente na bunda, isso é diferente.

"Por que você parece tão nervoso, bebê?" Hoseok brinca, beijando as coxas de Jimin lentamente, saboreando cada batida de seus lábios. "Ninguém nunca chupou seu pau antes?"

"Eles têm" Jimin fechou a boca.

Os olhos de Hoseok escurecem uma fração. Ah? Bebê já teve seu pau chupado? Mmm, entendo. Acho que terá que ser bom o suficiente para você então.

Ele faz se afastar, mas Jimin pega a cabeça entre as coxas e mantém o namorado lá. "Seok .."

Hoseok parece um pouco alarmado, mas ainda brincalhão o suficiente para aliviar a consciência de Jimin. Ah? Você quer isso? Diga-me que você quer.

"Quero isso."

"Eu não estou convencido, Jimin." Um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

Jimin não pode deixar de revirar os olhos. "Seok, eu quero isso." Hoseok certamente sabe que Jimin já experimentou isso, apesar de nunca terem discutido os detalhes específicos de sua trapaça, então por que ele está fazendo Jimin trabalhar para isso? Ele ainda sente a necessidade de validação de Jimin? É este o seu caminho de certificar-se Jimin realmente quer dele ?

"Diga-me que você quer Hyung chupar seu pau pequeno."

"Eu não sou pequeno ..." Jimin protesta, praticamente choramingando. Toda vez que Hoseok fala, sua respiração sobe pela ereção de Jimin e está ficando mais difícil resistir à vontade de torcer seus quadris até que a ponta toque a boca em espera de Hoseok.

Hoseok ri sombriamente, aparentemente ciente de como ele está deixando Jimin louco. "Ok, diga-me que você quer Hyung chupar seu pequeno pau."

"Eu não sou pequeno, Seok." Jimin está quase no fim agora, coxas segurando Hoseok no lugar com seu pau latejando apenas com o pensamento da boca especialista de seu namorado em torno dele.

Ele está acordado, atraído pelo sono por Hoseok, que o causou mágoa e preocupação a noite toda e agora o ancião acha fofo provocar assim? Por mais que Hoseok precise que Jimin implore para acalmar suas preocupações, Jimin precisa dessa afeição física para aliviar seu próprio medo.

"Diga", Hoseok exige, a voz baixa.

"Seok-" Por mais tempo e Jimin vai perdê-lo, ele sabe disso. De repente, isso não é mais sobre preliminares e brincadeiras, é sobre necessidade e vindicação, sobre ele ser o primeiro a importar uma pessoa pela primeira vez na vida e é errado colocar esse fardo em Hoseok, mas é tarde e Jimin está cansado e irritado e o caos é uma mistura perigosa ....

Volátil.

"Diz."

Jimin abruptamente enrola os dedos nos cabelos de Hoseok e enfia a boca do namorado em seu pênis, praticamente sufocando Hoseok que engasga e tosse, mas que começa a chupar mesmo assim. Por um momento, Jimin sente vergonha por suas ações precipitadas, mas a sensação de sugar o calor ao seu redor rapidamente dissuade isso e logo ele está saindo da cama enquanto suas pernas chutam de prazer. Ele está quase inteiramente na garganta de Hoseok e, com cada movimento da cabeça de Hoseok, ele desliza mais fundo.

Não há como Hoseok não ter feito isso antes.

Esse é o pensamento infeliz que continua circulando pela cabeça de Jimin quando ele está satisfeito. Que talvez Hoseok tenha sugado Jungkook antes, que talvez seja o que eles estejam fazendo a portas fechadas, pelas costas e seja enlouquecedor. Mas Hoseok havia assegurado a ele que não estava traindo Jungkook, mas a habilidade óbvia utilizada neste momento conta uma história muito diferente - se não Jungkook, quem? Talvez alguma experimentação passada com um cara quando bêbado? Talvez não seja nada e tudo de uma só vez.

Hoseok surge para respirar e provocar a cabeça do Jimin com a língua. Ele está olhando para Jimin como ele faz, a cabeça inclinada, sorrindo brincando nos lábios brilhantes, a língua saindo para lamber, lamber, lamber, e parece tão familiar ... parece tão familiar ...

Flashes de Yoongi com esperma pingando de sua boca, lambendo provocativamente sua cabeça, deslizando sua boca aberta para cima e para baixo em seu eixo, beliscando levemente as veias.

Hoseok faz exatamente da mesma maneira.

E Jimin se sente como um ser humano terrível e horrível, mas ele não pode deixar de imaginar as semelhanças, pensando em Yoongi ensinando a Hoseok como, mostrando a ele o que Jimin gosta. Hoseok de joelhos quando os dedos tatuados de Yoongi agarram seu queixo e puxam Hoseok para frente até que um galo seja colocado em sua língua, deslizando para trás até atingir sua garganta ...

Essa linha de pensamento rapidamente se degrada nos dois homens se fodendo, lutando pelo domínio, suados e furiosos, e é aí que Jimin sente suas bolas apertarem e seu pau latejar.

"Seok-" Ele está tentando dar um aviso ao ancião antes de gozar, mas parece que Hoseok está imperturbável.

"Sim, baby, me dê isso", ele respira ao longo do pênis se contorcendo de Jimin antes de chupá-lo de volta em sua boca como um homem possuído. Ele língua a fenda repetidamente enquanto começa a engolir e as paredes da boca e da garganta começam seu incentivo rítmico ao clímax.

As coxas de Jimins se apertam, apertando a cabeça oscilante de Hoseok. Sua respiração fica presa no peito e ele sente como se todo o corpo estivesse pegando fogo pela tensão requintada. Vai ser difícil, intenso e implacável. Yoongi e Hoseok estão em sua mente, dando prazer a ele, dando prazer um ao outro.

"Seok- eu vou cu-"

"Ei, Hoseok?"

Ah não.

Deja vu.

Yoongi está na porta, batendo levemente e Jimin sente vergonha correr quente e rápido através de seu corpo. É uma reação involuntária, apesar de sua raiva de seu ex-amante e ele se odeia por isso.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Hoseok amaldiçoa baixinho antes de se apoiar nos cotovelos. "Estou ocupado!" ele grita na porta.

"Nós precisamos conversar."

Yoongi parece exasperado.

"Podemos conversar depois, ok?"

“Eu sei que você já acordou. Eu ouvi você chegar em casa. Nós dois passamos por algumas coisas ultimamente, então, por favor, saia. É importante e ...

Hoseok praticamente rosna baixinho. “Eu tenho o pau de Jimin na minha boca agora! Podemos conversar mais tarde."

Tudo fica em silêncio depois que Jimin chupa um suspiro agudo com a confissão contundente. Ele se sente mal do estômago, horrorizado de uma maneira que não deveria. Não importa se Yoongi ouve isso. Jimin não deveria se importar porque ele terminou com o outro. Então, por que ele se sente traindo Yoongi? Por que ele sempre se sente como aquele errado?

Depois de alguns minutos, Yoongi pode ser ouvido indo embora.

"Oh meu Deus, Seok!" Jimin repreende, batendo levemente em Hoseok na cabeça. "Que porra é essa?"

Hoseok ri, relaxando de volta à posição. "O que? Isso fez com que ele nos deixasse em paz, não foi?

"Sim mas-"

Jimin é silenciado quando a boca de Hoseok engole seu pau mais uma vez e não demora muito para que ele se desfaça, ofegando e mordendo os nós dos dedos contra os sons que ele quer desesperadamente soltar. Ele observa grossas cordas brancas cobrirem o rosto do namorado, uma tela de luxúria pintada pelo outrora inocente.

Com um sorriso, Hoseok pega um pouco do esperma que apareceu em seu rosto com os dedos e os chupa.

"Lá, agora podemos começar o nosso dia."

———————————————

É noite dois da ajuda programada de Hoseok para a clínica de dança no campus e Jimin se acomodou no quarto de Hoseok com uma tigela de batatas fritas e o controle remoto da TV. Ele já assistiu a três reality shows que definitivamente não são reais e está procurando outra coisa para assistir quando ouve o zumbido baixo de algo reverberar pela casa. O som é insistente e ele não pode colocá-lo, então ele se levanta da cama para investigar. Depois de procurar na casa, ele encontra a fonte do barulho no último lugar esperado - a garagem.

Para sua consternação, ele também encontra Yoongi.

A música heavy metal está ecoando através de um alto-falante no canto e o mais velho está curvado sobre o capô de um carro modelo mais antigo, algo que Jimin compara a um jipe de algum tipo, aparentemente mexendo nas entranhas. Ele tem várias lâmpadas de trabalho penduradas no capô elevado e elas o eclipsam parcialmente da vista de Jimin. É apenas quando Jimin se aproxima o suficiente para praticamente tocar Yoongi que o outro pode finalmente ouvi-lo.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Yoongi se assusta com a interrupção repentina e enfia a mão no bolso para desligar a música do telefone. Quando a garagem mergulha no silêncio, ele se levanta completamente.

Ele está sem camisa e vestindo nada além de jeans rasgados e manchados de graxa com uma bandana pendurada no bolso de trás. Suas tatuagens brilham positivamente na iluminação e seu cabelo escuro é selvagem em torno de seu rosto. Jimin sente algo que não deveria ao ver.

"Hoseok não disse que eu trabalho no meu carro de projeto depois do trabalho?" Yoongi pergunta, limpando as mãos com um pano. "O que você esta fazendo aqui? Você precisa de algo?"

"Eu ouvi o barulho ..." ele interrompe, olhando por Yoongi antes de desviar o olhar. Ele suspira, sabendo que suas próximas palavras provavelmente são um erro. "Quando você disse que Hoseok tira proveito das situações, o que você quis dizer?"

Yoongi bufa e volta sua atenção para uma mesa de ferramentas que ele montou por perto. "Por quê? Há problemas no paraíso?

"Estou falando sério", Jimin respira. Até para seus próprios ouvidos, ele parece desesperado. Isso chama a atenção total de Yoongi.

“Bem, eu quis dizer muita coisa quando disse isso, mas Hoseok - Hoseok nunca está realmente satisfeito com nada. Ele se fixa nas coisas que lhe causam pressa, que o fazem sentir alguma coisa e, quando fica entorpecido, precisa seguir em frente. É quase biológico neste momento. Acho que é algo que ele desenvolveu quando era criança - como o mais velho faz uma pausa - como você.

Jimin faz uma careta. "Eu nunca fiz isso crescendo."

"Porque você tinha que me fixar."

Jimin tem que desviar o olhar, porque a verdade é muito difícil. Não há nada que ele possa dizer para negar - todas as suas ações foram centradas em Yoongi e na esperança que o homem lhe proporcionou. Seu dia começou a pensar em Yoongi e suas noites foram cheias de sonhos com ele. Não havia muito espaço para mais nada, para a emoção barata de drogas, álcool ou a companhia de outros. Mesmo quando Yoongi foi embora, Jimin nunca se entregou a essas coisas, embora tentasse. Não era a mesma coisa, então ele desistiu.

"Você também é psicóloga agora?" Jimin retruca.

"Eu já vi merda fodida o suficiente para ser uma." Yoongi pega uma ferramenta e parte para trabalhar em algo que Jimin não poderia explicar, mesmo que ele quisesse. Ele apenas observa como os dedos do ancião se movem com rapidez e precisão, manuseando a ferramenta com facilidade. “E enquanto você estiver aqui, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa para você. Eu não acredito que Jieun está grávida. Ela já disse isso antes e foi uma mentira me prender no casamento.

Jimin sai de seu devaneio. "Realmente?"

“Cerca de quatro anos atrás, comecei a vê-la como paciente por causa dos meus sentimentos por você, porque eu estava atraído por uma ... criança. Ela começou com toda essa terapia de conversação e medicamentos anti-ansiedade, mas algo mudou. Em algum lugar entre me ajudar a seguir em frente e me entorpecer para o mundo, ela desenvolveu sentimentos por mim e ... e isso aconteceu. Isso continuou acontecendo e eu apenas deixei. Apenas me deixo terminar na cama dela com mais frequência do que no seu sofá de terapia.

“Então um dia eu decido que já tomei o suficiente e que não gosto da maneira como as drogas dela me fazem sentir como um zumbi e como ela nem está mais tentando me ajudar e tento sair. É quando ela me diz que está grávida, então é claro que concordo em me casar com ela porque não sou um idiota. Não vou deixar meu filho com alguém assim, então nos casamos rapidamente, mas ela me diz que perdeu o bebê. E eu não sou uma mulher, então não tenho certeza, mas não havia consultas médicas para checar depois, nem choro ou conversava comigo sobre isso - apenas nada. Ela agiu completamente normal, como se nunca tivesse acontecido, e eu tive uma escolha a fazer.

Movendo-se, Jimin faz o possível para ouvir e deixar as palavras afundarem. Finalmente, ele pergunta: “Então, por que você não foi embora? Antes que ela conseguisse esse emprego para você? Antes que pudesse chegar a esse ponto?

Yoongi se inclina para trás do carro e enxuga o suor da testa com um antebraço. Ele olha para o motor. “Naquela época, ela gravou todas as nossas sessões para que pudéssemos revisá-las mais tarde, para verificar coisas como gatilhos e outras coisas psicológicas. Ela me gravou falando sobre minha atração por uma criança, falando sobre as coisas que eu queria fazer com você. Tudo o que ela precisa fazer é dizer que seus arquivos foram invadidos ou algo assim e então está tudo lá fora. Min Yoongi, pervertido, ”Ele zomba, mas Jimin pode ouvir a tristeza profunda, o desgosto por si mesmo. “Então, acho que o que estou tentando dizer é que não posso ir a lugar nenhum, independentemente do trabalho ou se houver um bebê dessa vez. Quando eu fiz amor com você, Jimin, eu só queria acreditar por uma noite que eu poderia fazer minha própria escolha, que eu poderia ser feliz, e eu a arrastei comigo, mesmo sabendo a realidade. Me desculpe."

Ele começa a trabalhar de volta no carro, deixando Jimin ferver.

"Então é isso. Você só vai pedir desculpas por me dar uma falsa esperança e eu vou seguir em frente como se nunca tivesse acontecido, como se você não tivesse nenhum efeito em mim?

"Você já mudou ... aparentemente." Yoongi encolhe os ombros. “Eu só queria tirá-lo do meu peito. Agora, você realmente precisa de alguma coisa ou você veio aqui para perguntar sobre o seu namorado?

Piscando, Jimin tem que reinar em sua frustração. "Uau, você realmente é um idiota."

"Não, eu sou apenas realista."

"Então agora o que?" Jimin explode. “Eu não posso estar com você e você acha que não deveria estar com Hoseok, então o que devo fazer, Yoongi? Desde que você é um especialista na minha vida?

Lentamente, Yoongi se levanta de sua posição curvada sobre o carro e se vira para encarar Jimin. Seus olhos são mais escuros e mais opacos do que a mancha de graxa manchada em sua bochecha de porcelana. “Se eu fosse você, eu correria. Fugir enquanto você pode, porque eu não sei sobre Hoseok, mas vai ser muito difícil deixá-lo ir se você ainda estiver por perto. Corra antes que destruamos nossas vidas inteiras apenas tentando estar com você. Você é perfeita para nós dois.

A afirmação é estranha, invulgarmente livre do ciúme ou posse de Yoongi e até a maneira como ele se segura enquanto fala testemunha algum tipo de resolução profunda. O que aconteceu entre a conversa acalorada dos dias anteriores e agora? Por que Yoongi está agindo tão sombrio, toda a luta desapareceu de seu olhar outrora rebelde? Em vez de odiar Hoseok, Yoongi parece quase ter pena dele agora.

“Eu acho que você estava certo,” Jimin começa, “Eu acho que Hoseok está brincando comigo, com meu melhor amigo, Jungkook. Ele passou a noite toda ontem saindo com ele e mesmo que ele tenha pedido desculpas por me dar a idéia errada, isso não parece certo. ”

Yoongi o lança um olhar enquanto pega outro pano para limpar suas ferramentas. “Com o que você está mais preocupado? Que seu namorado te trairia ou que seu melhor amigo tentaria trair seu namorado?

Jimin considera. “Que eu sou um idiota. Eu traí Hoseok e ele me levou de volta com tanta facilidade ... Não posso deixar de pensar que ele está voltando para mim. E Jungkook ... ele sempre se sentiu responsável por mim, sempre me ajudou, mas eu sempre fui a pessoa que todos elogiaram e premiaram. Ele sempre viveu na minha sombra. Ele pensou que eu tinha tudo, mas ele não sabia que eu só tinha essas coisas porque estava desesperada por elas. Ele tem razão. Sou egoísta. Eu só deixo as pessoas terem as partes de mim que eu quero que elas tenham. Só os deixo ver o que quero que eles vejam.

Assentindo, Yoongi ouve enquanto Jimin se instala e continua sua introspecção.

“O louco é que não posso culpar nenhum deles se eles estão fazendo isso pelas minhas costas. Não posso culpá-los porque ... - ele interrompe uma confissão e pisca o choque. Ele nunca teve pensamentos como aquele que estava prestes a expressar e se sente totalmente errado por isso.

"Porque você faria o mesmo", Yoongi termina para ele. Tudo o que Jimin pode fazer é olhar enquanto seu maior medo é manifestado em voz alta. "Você realmente não tem autoconsciência, não é, Jimin?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nenhuma consciência do que está acontecendo com você." Yoongi pousa suas ferramentas e olha para as mãos vazias tremendo na mesa. “É assustador quando você percebe. A primeira vez que pensei em você de maneira inadequada, vomitei. Eu chorei no meu chuveiro. Eu disse a mim mesma que ia consertar isso. Na segunda vez, me senti tão culpada que pensei em fazer coisas horríveis comigo mesma. Na terceira vez, não consegui dormir ... Mas um dia você acorda e se olha no espelho e isso bate em você de uma só vez - você se acostumou, pode aguentar melhor. Não parece mais tão errado e então ... de repente, parece mais certo do que errado e todas as pequenas coisas que você faz para tentar consertá-lo não são mais para seu benefício - é para todo mundo, porque você não quero mudar.

Engolindo em seco, Jimin balança a cabeça. "Eu não sou assim - esse não sou eu."

“Eu posso ver nos seus olhos, Jimin. Aconteceu comigo - uma parte de você finalmente morreu e algo vai tomar seu lugar. Se você optar por tentar sufocar, depende de você.

"O que você escolheu fazer?"

Yoongi não responde.

"Eu deveria ir esperar pelo meu namorado", Jimin cede depois de algumas respirações.

Yoongi assente. "Você deve."

Hoseok volta novamente por volta das três horas da manhã.

Ele não ligou. Ele não mandou mensagem. Ele não cheira a maconha. Ele afirma que perdeu o telefone em algum lugar entre a última aula e o estúdio de dança e passou a maior parte da noite tentando encontrá-lo e, quando o fez, voltou para casa. Jimin não tem certeza se acredita ou não, mas ele o deixa entrar em seu corpo de qualquer maneira e odeia que ele ame como é bom, como .... certo.

—————————————-

A garota atrás do balcão está olhando para ele.

"Posso ajudar?" ela pergunta, olhar cautelosa, mas cordial.

Jimin puxa sua mochila ainda mais por cima do ombro e arrisca um olhar ao redor antes de se aproximar do balcão. "Oh, uh, eu preciso dar uma olhada em um livro para a aula."

Ela sorri para Jimin antes de ligar para o computador. Tão cedo, a biblioteca do campus está quase vazia, um fato pelo qual Jimin é grato porque ele ainda não entende o que o trouxe aqui, além de uma curiosidade equivocada.

"Qual livro?"

".... Lolita ." O inglês dele é desajeitado, mas a garota deve estar familiarizada com o título, porque ela levanta um dedo e desaparece atrás de uma das pilhas. Ela volta com o romance.

"Sempre temos muitas cópias em mãos para as aulas de psicologia que exigem isso", explica ela antes de voltar ao computador. "Posso ver sua carteira de estudante?"

Depois de tudo feito, Jimin é informado de que ele tem o livro por uma semana inteira, mas ele apenas pretende folhear o livro. Ele não sabe por que veio para este livro, exceto a sensação incômoda de que talvez as respostas que ele procura para seus próprios problemas possam ser encontradas em um lugar além de si mesmo, e isso é apenas um tiro no escuro, um desvio da maneira normal. ele lida com pensamentos errados.

"Ei!" A garota chama a atenção de Jimin quando ele começa a se afastar. “Você também precisará deste pacote. É um resumo dos principais conceitos e personagens. Os professores perceberam que algumas coisas estavam perdidas na tradução, então eles nos entregam para facilitar as coisas para os alunos. ” Ela entrega os papéis.

"Oh, obrigada."

Ela sorri e fica um pouco demais, não fica bem com ele.

Em um dos andares superiores, Jimin encontra uma sala de estudo vazia e se sente confortável. Ele começa primeiro com o pacote de informações, folheando imediatamente os resumos dos personagens, pensando em como Seokjin havia resumido o romance antes.

"... é uma narrativa sobre um homem que inicia um caso ilícito com uma garota muito jovem, cuja maturidade sexual não combina com ela fisicamente."

Certo. O romance é sobre isso .

Seus olhos caem na primeira página.

Humbert Humbert:

“... Humbert é um narrador completamente não confiável, e sua ilusão míope e necessidade de simpatia fazem com que muitas de suas declarações sejam suspeitas. Ele alega que Lolita o seduziu e que ela estava no controle total do relacionamento. No entanto, Humbert, como adulto, claramente tem a vantagem. ”

Os dedos de Jimin roçam a página enquanto ele desliza as linhas.

“Humbert afirma que seus sentimentos por Lolita estão enraizados no amor, não na luxúria, mas sua ilusão impede que ele faça esse caso de forma convincente. Alternadamente servil e dominador, Humbert tem pouco controle sobre seus sentimentos e impulsos. Ele nunca considera a moralidade de suas ações e se recusa a reconhecer que Lolita pode não compartilhar seus sentimentos.

Ele vira a página.

“À medida que seu relacionamento com Lolita se deteriora, Humbert se torna cada vez mais controle sobre ela e menos e menos controle sobre si mesmo. Ele considera o amor de Quilty por Lolita desviante e corrupto, e mata Quilty para vingar a inocência perdida de Lolita, um ato aparentemente drástico de negação de sua própria cumplicidade nessa perda. ”

Ele faz uma pausa. Quem é esse cara Quilty? Há outro homem mais velho que gosta da jovem? Algo sobre isso o perturba, puxando os recantos de sua mente, mas ele não se dá muito tempo para pensar nisso antes de seguir em frente.

Clare Quilty:

“Misteriosa, manipuladora e totalmente corrupta, Quilty é a doppelgänger de Humbert. Ele serve como uma espécie de imagem espelhada de Humbert, refletindo características e pensamentos semelhantes, mas incorporando um lado mais sombrio daquelas características que Humbert estritamente rejeita. Enquanto Humbert adora servilmente e idealiza Lolita, Quilty a aceita como certa e deseja denegri-la.

Isso é confuso. Jimin acha que o homem envolvido com Lolita seria o "bandido" do romance, mas parece que há um homem ainda pior. Mas como pode ser isso? Em um mundo tão nítido de preto e branco, como algo tão tabu pode ser distorcido ainda mais?

Ele sacode o pensamento da cabeça, enojado de si mesmo. Ele nem deveria se importar. Este livro estúpido não tem nada a ver com ele e ele não faz a menor ideia do porquê de se incomodar. Ele se instala, lendo a última descrição do personagem principal com uma careta.

Lolita:

“A lolita muda radicalmente ao longo do romance, apesar de envelhecer apenas cerca de seis anos. No início, ela é uma criança inocente, embora sexualmente experiente, de doze anos. Humbert força sua transição para um ser mais sexual.

Doze anos de idade. Jimin tenta não pensar sobre isso, sobre como sua própria vida mudou nessa idade apenas com um único olhar para Yoongi deitado no capô do carro de seu irmão.

“Ao longo de sua vida, Lolita sustenta uma quase total falta de autoconsciência. Quando adulta, ela lembra seu tempo com Humbert desapaixonadamente e não parece guardar rancor contra ele ou Quilty por arruinar sua infância. Sua atitude sugere que, quando criança, ela não tinha nada para roubar, nada importante o suficiente para valorizar. ”

Nada a roubar, nada de valor. Jimin pode se relacionar. Apenas um pai alcoólatra, uma mãe apática, um irmão manipulador. Inocência apenas no sentido físico, mas certamente não mentalmente.

“Humbert objeta a Lolita, e ele a rouba de qualquer senso de identidade. Lolita existe apenas como objeto de sua obsessão, nunca como indivíduo. A falta de autoconsciência em uma criança é típica e geralmente encantadora. No Lolita adulto, a ausência de autoconsciência parece trágica. ”

Ele para com isso, suas mãos segurando o papel. Ele relê a última linha.

".... a ausência de autoconsciência parece trágica."

"Você realmente não tem autoconsciência, não é, Jimin?"

A garota no balcão fica chocada quando Jimin retorna seu livro dentro de uma hora após o check-out, aparentemente não lido.

"Existe uma razão para você devolver tão cedo?" Ela parece tão preocupada, como a rejeição do livro tem alguma influência em seu trabalho.

"Não ajudou."

Ele tem medo que nada possa.

————————————————

Hoseok é inflexível que nada está acontecendo entre ele e Jungkook. Jimin havia implícito mais duas vezes nos últimos dois dias que ele ainda estava preocupado, e cada vez que Hoseok lhe lançava um olhar perplexo e perplexo, dedicava-se a garantir a Jimin que, depois de tudo o que passavam, ele não iria ' faça isso e que o relacionamento deles se desenvolva através de coisas difíceis. Cada vez que Jimin é lembrado de seu erro, que ele é o que mais machucou o outro por trapacear, então por que ele está questionando Hoseok como algum tipo de criminoso?

Fiel à sua palavra, Hoseok nunca pergunta ou se pergunta sobre com quem Jimin dormiu, então o que dá a Jimin o direito de ser tão desconfiado? Ele está apenas projetando seus pensamentos errantes e errantes de Yoongi em Hoseok?

É claro que não ajuda que toda vez que eles conversem com seriedade comece com boas intenções, mas eventualmente, Hoseok fique tão preocupado que ele realmente fique com tesão e então eles se percam um no outro antes que qualquer coisa possa ser realmente resolvida.

Não que Jimin esteja reclamando; ele não quer admitir a Hoseok que o cara com quem ele traiu é na verdade seu cunhado e o pai de sua futura sobrinha ou sobrinho, mas Jimin decidiu que, se Hoseok realmente perguntar a ele, ele será sincero. porque ele quer que isso funcione, apesar de suas deficiências. Ele quer Hoseok e ele acredita no outro quando diz que não quer mais ninguém além de Jimin.

Antes de partir para a terceira e última noite da clínica de dança, Jimin pergunta a Hoseok novamente se ele poderia ou não ter sentimentos por Jungkook. Se Hoseok parece irritado com as constantes perguntas e desconfiança, ele não demonstra. Em vez disso, ele beija os medos de Jimin e tranca a porta do quarto, sussurrando coisas imundas no ouvido de seu amante até que elas acabem na cama por uma rápida onda de paixão.

Isso é outra coisa sobre Hoseok - ele é completamente insaciável, sempre querendo foder ou fazer algo próximo a isso. Jimin obviamente sabia de antemão que o ancião gostava de sexo, mas não fazia ideia de que Hoseok poderia transformar o mais inocente dos momentos em pecado completo. Jimin pensou que levaria um tempo para o outro se acostumar com a idéia de sexo com outro homem, mas depois que Hoseok descobriu, não havia como pará-lo.

Ele já tinha Jimin de joelhos e mãos, no chuveiro e curvado sobre a mesa em seu quarto. Toda vez que Jimin quase soluça com a intensidade de seus orgasmos - há algo sobre Hoseok que o leva à beira da loucura.

Talvez seja a maneira como Hoseok o beija, como se eles estivessem fodendo apenas com a boca, chupando a língua de Jimin e mordendo seus lábios até ficarem inchados. Talvez seja a maneira como Hoseok deixa Jimin ter o que quer, permite que o mais novo diga a ele para calar a boca e usar seu corpo apenas para sua satisfação. Talvez seja a maneira como eles podem estar tão sujos, suados e ofegantes sob os lençóis de Hoseok, mas então um beijo dissolve a necessidade ardente em uma chama lenta e fervendo e então eles estão fazendo amor. Sem fôlego, Jimin nunca consegue superar a sensação de ser arrastado lentamente enquanto Hoseok pressiona suas testas úmidas e silenciosamente o ama.

Talvez seja a maneira como Jimin sofre toda vez que ele vê Hoseok sair de casa, porque sabe no fundo como seria devastador se esse amor fosse falso, o quão perto ele está de se desviar completamente, assim como Yoongi provocou.

Quão perto estão todos de desvendar.

Ao contrário das duas noites anteriores, Jimin sabe que não deve esperar que Hoseok chegue em casa a tempo, mas o que ele não espera é uma ligação acidental após a meia-noite.

É o número de Jungkook e é claramente um erro. Quando ele responde, tudo o que Jimin consegue ouvir é estático e abafado, como o telefone dentro de um bolso ou bolsa, e, claro como o dia, ele ouve a respiração pesada de Hoseok seguida por alguns grunhidos.

"Não exagere", ele ouve Jungkook dizer.

“Não é a primeira vez que faço isso, Kook. Eu sei o que estou fazendo."

"Eu posso dizer." Um gemido satisfeito.

Hoseok soltou outro grunhido seguido pelo som de tecido que se mexia. "Isso é bom?"

"Oh, sim", Jungkook praticamente lamenta, sua respiração ficando mais rápida agora. Há alguns batimentos cardíacos em silêncio antes que ele pergunte: "Jimin-hyung sabe que você faz isso?"

"Não, eu não contei a ele ainda, mas vou chegar lá."

Jungkook ri. "Esperando por um tempo melhor?"

"Eu acho." Hoseok parece distraído, concentrado no que está fazendo. "Isto é o que você queria, certo?"

"Mmmm, sim ... ah, toque-me ... aí ..." Jungkook solta um gemido gutural, baixo e profundo, antes de pequenas calças irromperem de sua boca. “Oh, Deus, obrigado, hyung. Isso foi incrível. ” Ele engole em seco.

“Qualquer coisa para você, Kookie .... Só não conte a Jimin, ok? Essa é a minha casa, está bem?

"Tem certeza que? Eu meio que quero ver como ele vai reagir quando descobrir ... ” Um ronronar satisfeito.

A ligação continua, mas as vozes se tornam indistinguíveis após algumas conversas, então Jimin termina. Suas mãos estão tremendo e lágrimas queimam o canto dos olhos. Ele não pode acreditar ... Pareceu que seu pior medo se tornou realidade.

Ele não tem provas. Essa conversa poderia ter sido sobre qualquer coisa, mas o conteúdo é condenatório, no entanto, e Jimin não consegue tirar o som dos gemidos de Jungkook da cabeça ou a casualidade com que Hoseok pediu ao outro para não deixar Jimin saber sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles. . O que quer que esteja acontecendo, é óbvio que as pessoas mais importantes em sua vida estão escondendo dele um segredo. Eles estão mentindo para ele e, apesar de Jimin estar lá e tentar racionalizá-lo uma e outra vez, isso realmente o estraga.

Ele deveria perguntar a Hoseok.

Ele deveria esperar Hoseok explicar.

Ele deveria perguntar a Jungkook.

Ele deveria esperar Jungkook explicar.

Ele deveria esperar—

Ele não.

Ele encontra Yoongi na garagem mais uma vez, mas agora ele está enrolado no banco de trás do carro lendo um livro, sem camisa, mas com os óculos no nariz, um sinal do tempo que passou desde que se conheceram. É um contraste tão nítido de como Jimin se lembra dele de anos atrás, mas ao mesmo tempo é uma evolução natural, uma interessante dualidade de pecador e santo.

A escolha habitual de música de Yoongi está tocando, mas desta vez é mais suave, um tom sutil e caótico dos cuidadosos passos de Jimin atrás do carro até ele abrir a porta. Há apenas uma lâmpada acesa, pendurada no capô quando está aberta, mas a luz da lua entra pelas janelas quadradas da porta da garagem, lançando um brilho etéreo na cena.

Jimin se sente como um fantasma, um espírito torturado rastejando sobre a terra. Uma alma arrastada para uma dormência tão consumidora que tudo o que ele pode fazer é olhar para cima do lugar de onde caiu e lembrar-se amargamente do que era voar. Ele está sofrendo, incrédulo.

Simplesmente não pode ser—

Mas o que ele ouviu hoje à noite é suficiente para soltar uma parte dele, desencagando algo que ele pensava ser impossível viver dentro dele.

Yoongi ergue os olhos do romance, assustado, e empurra os óculos pelo nariz. “Jimin? O que há de errado?"

"Tudo", Jimin murmura enquanto empurra para o lado o livro de Yoongi e rasteja em seu colo, conectando suas bocas abruptamente. O ancião geme no beijo, voltando para trás até que Jimin possa montá-lo adequadamente.

"Que porra você está fazendo?" Yoongi engasga, se afastando. Seus óculos estão tortos, então ele os puxa e os joga para o lado sem se importar.

Jimin tenta perseguir a boca de Yoongi, mas o ancião o interrompe com um dedo tatuado nos lábios.

"Sério, Jimin, o que você está fazendo?"

“Eles estão se fodendo. Eu sei e apenas ...

"Pensei que você iria me foder para me sentir melhor?" Yoongi termina seu pensamento por ele, expressão endurecida.

Jimin exala profundamente. "Não é desse jeito."

"Não minta", Yoongi morde. Traindo seu aborrecimento, suas mãos descansam na cintura de Jimin acima da camisa de grandes dimensões de Hoseok. "Se você vai me usar, não minta."

"Ok, estou me sentindo muito sozinho e não amado e quero que você me foda para esquecer isso."

“Mas você não está me escolhendo. Você ainda o quer.

Revirando os olhos, Jimin se recosta um pouco. “Isso te incomoda? Que eu quero vocês dois?

“Definitivamente deveria”, Yoongi retruca calorosamente, embora seu olhar esteja vagando pelo corpo do jovem, “mas acho que você deveria tentar me perguntar quando não estiver no meu colo vestindo nada além de camisa.”

Inconsciente, Jimin brinca com a barra da camisa do namorado pendurada nele. Ele só usa calcinha por baixo e parece que Yoongi se sintonizou com esse fato. Ele tenta redirecionar para o tópico em questão.

“Estou falando sério, Yoongi. Incomoda você não me importar que você esteja tendo um bebê com sua esposa e que meu namorado está me traindo? Incomoda você pensar em vocês dois, que quero transar com vocês dois e ignorar todo o resto?

Quando nenhuma resposta chega, Jimin fica agitado.

Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Hoseok está lá fora, fodendo alguém, e sim, eu estou chateado com isso, mas estou ... bravo que ele pode fazer isso e eu não. É como, em um momento, quero que pertençamos um ao outro e no próximo ... Quero mais . Quero ele à minha disposição e quero você de joelhos e eu simplesmente não posso mais fingir. Eu amo vocês dois ... mas esse é um tipo de amor que acho que não deveria estar sentindo. Mas não quero que saia. Eu gosto disso."

Com os lábios abertos, Yoongi olha para Jimin em choque, as pupilas dilatadas, o sangue escorrendo de seu rosto. "Deus, você está tão fodido, Jimin."

Lentamente, Jimin passa os dedos pelo rosto de Yoongi, olhando vagando por traços delicados e encontrando-os todos enojados e aterrorizados. "Você também", ele sussurra, mais confiante agora. "Você não pode me dizer que não pensou nele comigo, em nós juntos."

É um tiro no escuro, um Jimin é muito incerto, mas o flash de reconhecimento nos olhos do outro é tudo o que ele precisa ver. Ele se inclina e agarra a boca de Yoongi de forma agonizante e lenta, lambendo e puxando os lábios com os dentes até que não haja dúvida do que ele quer neste momento.

Ele quer que seja difícil. Ele quer isso irrestrito.

"Pare de hesitar", Jimin respira, mergulhando de volta para outro beijo.

Não importa que eles estejam no banco de trás de um carro. Não importa que esteja chegando o amanhecer. Jimin não consegue dormir de qualquer maneira com os pensamentos de Hoseok e Jungkook em sua mente. Ele não consegue respirar com a língua de Yoongi na boca, o sabor do café nos lábios do ancião.

Ele mora em Yoongi, revirando os quadris enquanto eles ficam desesperados em sua paixão. Mesmo usando jeans, Jimin pode sentir que Yoongi está excitado e não é segredo que Jimin está tão bem com nada além de sua cueca boxer por baixo da camisa.

“Porra, Jimin, espere . Nós não temos nenhum ...

"Não precisa de um."

Yoongi arqueia uma sobrancelha e seu queixo cai. "Você quer que eu te foda nua?"

“Quero sentir por dentro ... Ele esteve assim por dentro. Você deveria estar também.

"Jimin ..."

“Hyung, você não quer me arruinar por ele? Chegue até onde tudo que consigo pensar é em você quando ele está me fodendo?

Atordoado, Yoongi parece congelado no lugar enquanto Jimin se afasta e lambe o lábio inferior sedutoramente. Ele passa as mãos sobre o peito nu de Yoongi, observando seus dedos curtos eclipsarem as tatuagens.

“Quer ver o que eu aprendi? Não sou mais um garotinho - ele brinca.

Quando Yoongi fica olhando fixamente para ele, perplexo, Jimin pega a mão dele e a leva para trás e para debaixo da camisa. Ele força os dedos de Yoongi na cueca e respira fundo quando um deles cutuca seu buraco, já solto de seu encontro com Hoseok no início do dia.

Os olhos de Yoongi se arregalam ainda mais. "Você ainda está cheio do esperma dele."

Arqueando as costas para o toque, Jimin assente.

"O que diabos eu fiz com você?" Yoongi sussurra, horrorizado, mas ele aperta um dedo de qualquer maneira e Jimin aperta os ombros e solta um gemido ofegante. "No que eu te transformei?"

Tudo o que você queria.

Mas apesar de suas palavras, Yoongi não hesita nem um pouco, fodendo Jimin com os dedos ásperos e rápidos, empurrando a porra de Hoseok para dentro e para fora, lubrificando o escorregador. Algumas se espremem e deslizam pelas coxas de Jimin, manchando sua roupa de baixo, mas Yoongi empurra o tecido para baixo e para fora do caminho até Jimin estar realmente vestindo nada além da camisa de Hoseok.

"Tão fodidamente imprudente", Yoongi sussurra calorosamente.

Sua mão livre vem para espalhar uma bochecha de bunda e logo ele está empurrando os dedos o máximo que eles podem, curvando-os até que Jimin está esticando seu pênis vazando por todo o peito de Yoongi, o comprimento ereto chegando por baixo da camisa. Parece nojento dentro dele, esperma congelado e dedos sujos empurrando contra suas paredes, mas os dedos de Jimin estão curvados e então ele está de joelhos, descansando o rosto ofegante no topo da cabeça de Yoongi.

" Ungh, ah .... oh, merda, Yoongi ..."

Respirando direto no pescoço de Jimin, Yoongi solta uma risada baixa. "Você já está tão solto ..."

Jimin keens. "O pau dele - ah - é enorme ... tão grande."

"Sim? Mas ele pode fazer isso?

Jimin sente os dedos dentro de procurar algo até que Yoongi aperta com firmeza e o corpo de Jimin se agarra, queimando insuportavelmente quente. As coxas dele tremem e ele está prestes a gozar.

"F-foda-se!"

Seu orgasmo é negado quando Yoongi circula a base de seu pau e aperta, segurando o pau de Jimin esticado enquanto ele continua a abusá-lo por dentro. Ele pode sentir o ancião sorrindo contra sua pele.

"Porque você fez isso?" Jimin praticamente grita, seus quadris resistindo e perseguindo o orgasmo fantasma.

Yoongi lambe o sal do pescoço de Jimin em uma faixa larga. “Afiando você. Faz com que se sinta melhor mais tarde. Se Hoseok não estivesse tão impaciente, saberia como trabalhar melhor com você. Ele tesoura os dedos e continua a acariciar a próstata, fazendo Jimin tremer em suas mãos.

"Yoongi, por favor - oh meu Deus - por favor, por favor, não posso mais", implora Jimin, fechando os olhos enquanto respira o perfume dos cabelos de Yoongi. Suas bolas estão tão apertadas contra ele, quase explodindo, e se ele não gozar logo, ele acha que vai ficar louco.

"Mas ele é um garotinho tentando ser homem", continua Yoongi, não afetado pelos pedidos de Jimin. "Ele não aprendeu nada."

Soltando um grito áspero, Jimin se afasta, arqueando todo o corpo quando os dedos de Yoongi afundam na junta - todos os quatro com o polegar provocando a borda. Ele está cheio de soluços agora, mas a dor profunda de seus músculos parece boa, o inchaço de suas bolas cada vez mais forte e o latejar de seu pênis negligenciado o faz delirar de prazer agitando seu estômago.

“Hoseok não tem paciência. Eu esperei por você por anos, observei você cuidadosamente, observei sua curiosidade crescer. Ele sabe como se satisfazer e, se você sair também, isso é apenas um bônus a mais. ”

Ah! Yoongi !

O punho inteiro de Yoongi está dentro dele, apenas por pouco, e o trecho queima. Ele pode sentir o esperma de Hoseok apertar a mão de Yoongi, soltando o anel apertado de músculo, mas ainda dói.

"Mas eu ..." o ancião pára antes de deslizar a mão, deixando Jimin ofegante e quase incapaz de se manter de joelhos. "Foi feito para você ."

Jimin nem percebeu que, enquanto Yoongi estava falando, ele deve ter desabotoado as calças e puxado seu próprio pênis, porque de repente Jimin está sendo empalado por ela em um movimento rápido e é incrivelmente profundo - Jimin acha que pode sentir isso em seu corpo. estômago.

"FF-Fu"

Uma de suas pernas está sendo levantada no ar e seu corpo está sendo inclinado ligeiramente para o lado até que ele esteja espalhado nessa posição e ele não tem escolha a não ser recostar-se até que seu peso corporal repouse no encosto do banco do passageiro.

Yoongi se inclina para frente até Jimin estar bem e verdadeiramente preso entre ele e o banco do passageiro e, em seguida, o ancião estala os quadris e, oh Deus , a posição permite que Yoongi se enterre tão profundamente dentro dele e esteja quente, enviando faíscas de êxtase diretamente para o pau de Jimin.

Ele choraminga quando Yoongi empurra, o que parece muito esforço de sua posição sentada, mas ele leva isso com calma, controlado e preciso. A próstata de Jimin é atingida de cabeça em cada vez e, como Yoongi é mais magro do que Hoseok, o deslizamento é mais fácil e continua a se aprofundar até que suas pélvis sejam completamente pressionadas e Yoongi está se formando contra ele. Entre eles está o pênis latejante de Jimin, preso e estimulado pela fricção de seus estômagos juntos.

"Foda-se, foda-se, Yoongi, estou perto - tão perto, oh, foda-se." Jimin vira o rosto contra o encosto de cabeça de couro do banco do passageiro e geme, longa e profundamente.

Yoongi parece tão perdido, sua cabeça jogada para trás enquanto ele fode e mói seus quadris. Há suor nas têmporas, onde o cabelo preto está preso à pele em pequenas mechas. Ele morde os lábios quando Jimin aperta sua bunda, puxando o pênis do ancião mais profundo por dentro.

"Ji-Ji-"

"Yoongi, oh merda, sim, porra sim-"

"Jimin, querida, vai cu-"

Ambos caem ainda. Ele não sabe o que os alertou, mas algo chamou sua atenção, mesmo no meio da paixão. Há algo fora, algo à distância ...

"Merda, meu telefone está tocando."

No porta-copos, o telefone de Yoongi está zumbindo e a tela exibe o nome de Hoseok junto com uma foto bem posta dele e de sua irmã. Sem uma palavra, Yoongi simplesmente se inclina para a frente, ainda dentro de Jimin, e responde.

Jimin fica boquiaberto.

"Olá? Oh sim, está trancado. Você esqueceu sua chave? Ah eu vejo. Sim, Jimin está ... dormindo, eu acho. Você quer que eu o acorde ... Ok, eu posso ir buscar a porta para você, apenas me dê alguns minutos—

Mas Jimin já está pulando do colo de Yoongi e mexendo em suas roupas. Ele não pode ser pego fodendo Yoongi, mesmo que esteja chateado com Hoseok. Porque, apesar de seus problemas pessoais, Yoongi tem ainda mais a perder se for descoberto. Ele levanta a cueca e tenta limpar todo o suor coletado nas fendas dos joelhos e cotovelos.

"Jimin!" Yoongi chama por ele enquanto atravessa a garagem. "Jimin!"

Quando ele corre para o corredor, Hoseok já está entrando na casa.

"Não importa, eu encontrei minha chave - Jimin?" Ele olha o namorado, desliga o telefone e se aproxima. "Baby, por que você está ofegando tanto?"

Ele se aproxima e Jimin luta contra o desejo de correr. Ele é um idiota. Por que ele pensou que não seria pego? Agora Yoongi será expulso e se houver realmente um bebê a caminho,

Ele faz uma careta quando o resto de esperma de Hoseok desliza por suas coxas. Porra que Yoongi estava apenas de volta para ele.

“Jimin? Você está bem, parece que vai chorar.

Ele está realmente prestes a desmaiar; a frequência cardíaca dele dispara.

"Eu apenas - eu apenas senti sua falta", gagueja Jimin. "Eu ouvi a porta e corri para vê-lo."

Hoseok pousa sua bolsa de ginástica e o puxa para um abraço. "Tudo bem baby, eu estou aqui agora e-" ele faz uma pausa para se afastar e olhar Jimin bem nos olhos. "Você cheira a sexo."

"Sinto muito", sussurra Jimin, sentindo-se muito menos confiante do que quando se aproximou de Yoongi. Ele não estava chateado com Hoseok? Na Jungkook? Por que ele de repente tem tanto medo de perder Hoseok assim?

Ele não deveria ser indiferente e egoísta? Ele não cedeu a esse lado de si mesmo?

O que está acontecendo com ele?

A expressão chocada derrete no rosto de Hoseok para ser rapidamente substituída por um sorriso perverso. Ele dá um passo à frente novamente, com a mão nas costas de Jimin, até que seus dedos deslizam pelas roupas íntimas do jovem.

“Oh, foi por isso que você não atendeu o telefone? O bebê está molhado para mim? Ele está tocando sua boceta?

Jimin estremece ao penetrar com dois dedos, resistindo ainda mais ao aperto de Hoseok. O ancião apenas ri antes de segurar a ereção de Jimin com a outra mão.

"Merda, Jimin, você está nisso há algum tempo, hein?" ele brinca, tateando. “Você é solta e quente. Um garoto tão travesso. Vai gostar de foder você abre ainda mais.

"Hoseok, eu-" Jimin fecha a boca.

Você está mentindo para mim. Você é o Jungkook.

Mas quando Jimin se inclina para o abraço de seu namorado e inspira, tudo o que ele cheira é Hoseok - lavagem do corpo de coco e traços persistentes de maconha. Nada mais, e é tão confuso ... Mas ele sabe o que ouviu naquele telefonema ...

Sem alarde, Hoseok pega Jimin, forçando o mais novo a envolver as pernas ao redor do ancião para manter o equilíbrio. Hoseok grunhe, mas ele os guia pela casa, independentemente do peso. Desossado, Jimin apenas se deixa levar. Os dedos de Hoseok encontram seu caminho dentro de sua bunda novamente.

Infelizmente, eles passam por Yoongi no caminho para o quarto de Hoseok. Ele parece exatamente o mesmo que Jimin o deixou, exceto pelo par de jeans nos quadris abotoados. Seu cabelo ainda está desarrumado e suas bochechas estão coradas. Ele parece sexo.

"Desculpe por interrompê-lo, Hyung", brinca Hoseok. "Você pode voltar a trabalhar no seu carro agora."

O rosto de Yoongi permanece impassível. "Boa noite, Hoseok."

Jimin não pode deixar de manter contato visual com Yoongi enquanto Hoseok se concentra em abrir a porta do quarto. Ele não parece bravo, parado no corredor, brilhando de sexo. Ele só parece cansado até que ele leva uma mão com tinta à sua virilha e aperta o contorno de seu pênis, um sorriso subindo nos lábios. Jimin tem que engolir um gemido.

Quando eles entram no quarto, Hoseok joga Jimin na cama e começa a tirar suas camadas de roupa enquanto Jimin espera pacientemente para ser fodido.

"Porra, Jimin, se eu soubesse que você estava se fodendo, eu estaria em casa mais cedo ..."

“Você deveria estar em casa. Ou pelo menos me mandou uma mensagem - Jimin retruca, embora sua voz seja baixa.

Hoseok encolhe os ombros. "Sim, desculpe por isso." Ele rasteja sobre Jimin e corre atrás de um beijo, mas Jimin move a cabeça.

"Você chegou atrasado todas as noites."

"Eu sei e sinto muito."

"Desculpe, não é bom o suficiente", Jimin morde, agora olhando para um Hoseok confuso. "O que você tem feito?"

“Kookie e eu estamos saindo. Imaginei que você sabia que era onde eu estava.

Jimin faz uma careta. “Você prometeu que não iria me ignorar novamente. Você disse que me avisaria quando estivesse voltando para casa ou se estava voltando para casa.

Ele sabe que há uma ponta em sua voz, mas ele não se importa se algum veneno se infiltra em seu tom.

"Jimin, você ainda acha que eu estou transando com ele-"

“Ele acidentalmente me ligou hoje à noite. Eu sentei lá e ouvi vocês dois brincarem. Você sabe como é isso? Há hipocrisia em suas palavras, mas Hoseok não sabe disso.

"O que? O que você acha que ouviu?

“ Acha que ouvi? Eu sei que ouvi.

Ele descreve a ligação, recontando cada palavra incriminadora, toda expressão que o levou a acreditar no óbvio - que Hoseok tinha as mãos em Jungkook e que ele queria que isso permanecesse em segredo.

"O que você ouviu foi certo", Hoseok admite com um suspiro.

Oh Jimin não estava esperando isso.

"Foda-se!" Ele se move para se levantar, mas Hoseok o mantém preso.

“Jimin, ouça! Eu não estava transando com ele ou algo assim. Eu estava fazendo uma massagem nele. Com isso, Jimin revira os olhos e tenta se sentar novamente, mas não há lugar para ele ir com Hoseok pairando sobre ele. "Pare! Deixe-me explicar. No semestre passado, participei de uma aula de medicina esportiva e eles nos ensinaram técnicas básicas de manipulação de massagens para fins médicos. O professor nos avisou para não contarmos a ninguém, porque todas as pessoas começaram a pedir massagens e eu cometi o erro de mostrar Jungkook. O pirralho está me implorando há dias ... então eu desisti. Ele disse que estava com cãibras na parte inferior das costas, então eu pensei que isso ajudaria.

Estreitando os olhos, Jimin olha. "E o que foi essa merda em não me dizer?"

"Eu quis dizer isso de brincadeira pela mesma razão - você me incomoda com massagens - mas quando terminamos, eu realmente quis dizer que eu não queria que Jungkook lhe dissesse por causa de quão paranóico você já é sobre nós."

“Porque isso definitivamente ajuda a situação, Hoseok. Você sabe o quão obscuro isso soa, certo?

Hoseok suspira e coloca a cabeça no peito de Jimin. "Eu sei que não faz sentido, mas juro que foi tudo o que aconteceu." Ele se afasta e franze a testa. "Espere, você disse que Jungkook acidentalmente ligou para você durante isso?"

Jimin assente.

"Ele estava no telefone o tempo todo, mas ele continuou escondendo a tela de mim e eu pensei que ele estava olhando algumas mensagens de uma garota ou algo assim ..." A máscara de confusão desaparece do rosto de Hoseok até que seja substituída pela raiva . “Você acha que ele fez isso de propósito para me fazer ficar mal? Que porra é essa.

Jimin realmente não sabe o que pensar, a ideia é algo totalmente desconhecido para ele. "Por que ele iria?"

Mas ele tem um sentimento - um pressentimento - mas ele engole.

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas isso meio que me irrita", Hoseok fuma, sentando-se em seus quadris e olhando para Jimin. Ele parece tão bravo quanto afirma, com o rosto avermelhado, a boca apertada. “Eu não sabia que ele estava fazendo isso ou então eu o teria parado. Não é à toa que ele estava falando todo estranho e ofegante. Porra, me desculpe, querida. Mas eu prometo a você que estou não de brincadeira com ele.”

Agora que ele está deixando tudo afundar, Jimin está ficando cada vez mais frustrado a cada minuto que a realidade óbvia se instala.

Por um lado, Jungkook estava agindo de maneira estranha, apesar de sua reconciliação, e dois, fazendo uma ligação "acidental" como essa com o tipo de telefone que eles têm é muito difícil de fazer. Combine esses fatos com o óbvio descontentamento no rosto de Hoseok e Jimin sente sua própria raiva subir à superfície. Ele tinha certeza de que havia sido interpretado por alguém, ele simplesmente não achava que seria seu melhor amigo.

"Bem, isso me irrita também", ele diz a Hoseok. "Eu realmente pensei que você estava brincando com ele e-"

Hoseok o silencia com um dedo e um sorriso incrédulo. "Oh meu Deus, veja como você está com raiva", ele exclama, quase tonto. Jimin afasta a mão e brilha. "Oh merda, Jimin, você vai me odiar, mas eu tenho que dizer ..."

Com o coração acelerado, Jimin tenta manter a calma, mas ele honestamente sente que foi consumido por uma raiva branca e quente. Seus dedos cerram os punhos ao lado do corpo e esperar o que Hoseok tem a dizer está o deixando mais agitado.

"Diz."

Hoseok engole em seco. "Seu ciúme está me deixando tão excitada, querida."

"Você está brincando comigo?" Jimin respira. "Jungkook está tentando nos separar e tudo que você quer fazer é foder?"

Sua voz é elevada, seu corpo está tremendo, mas suas palavras não assustam Hoseok. Em vez disso, seu namorado apenas geme e segura seu pau, mordendo o lábio e olhando para Jimin como um animal faminto.

"Deus, eu deveria agradecer a Jungkook porque você é tão gostosa agora-"

"Cale a boca, Hoseok!"

A explosão repentina atordoa os dois e Hoseok para de se tocar, passando a mão sobre a virilha como uma criança repreendida. "... você está realmente bravo por eu estar com tesão?"

"Que porra você acha?" Jimin assobia.

Hoseok olha mais um pouco e depois " me castiga ".

Com o peito arfando, Jimin abre os lábios enquanto Hoseok rasteja de volta por cima dele com um sorriso sombrio que se estende por seu rosto. “Me castigue, Jimin. Faça de mim sua vadia.

Oh

Oh, ele não consegue pensar quando Hoseok o beija, o arrasta para um beijo imundo e de boca aberta que tem seu buraco apertando em torno de nada. Quando seu namorado fica muito ansioso, Jimin puxa os cabelos para trás até Hoseok estar olhando para ele com lágrimas começando a brotar em seus olhos selvagens.

É isso que Hoseok quer. Qualquer merda idiota de Jungkook já não importa, porque esse é o resultado que Hoseok gosta, uma vitória distorcida de um masoquista oculto.

Um oportunista fazendo o que ele faz de melhor.

Jimin o machucou trapaceando, e Hoseok o perdoou porque ele gosta, gosta da luta, da perseguição. Ele gosta da causa e do efeito de suas ações - com as mulheres era a emoção da caça, de linhas praticadas projetadas para lhe proporcionar uma pegada fácil, mas parece que quando se trata de Jimin, seus gostos diferem enormemente.

Parece que Jimin não é o único que evoluiu a ponto de ser irreversivelmente fodido e essa percepção o conforta mais do que tem o direito. Isso ilumina seu sangue em chamas e desperta algo dentro dele que Yoongi só pôde olhar, aquela profunda escuridão interna que a maioria teme e outros desejam.

O ataque do pecado é muito forte, muito parecido com o golpe de uma droga projetada para apagar e esquecer, o sentimento elevado é bom demais. Ele colocou Hoseok exatamente onde ele o quer, sem nem tentar, e o poder inunda suas veias com o pensamento.

Abraçando o momento, Jimin se inclina e beija a concha do ouvido de Hoseok. " Você já é minha puta ."

Como ficou assim, Jimin se pergunta enquanto empurra Hoseok de costas e o monta. Ele tira sua cueca e trabalha as calças de Hoseok até que ele possa libertar seu pau.

Quem é essa pessoa, ele questiona enquanto afunda em um movimento e precisa gritar com a penetração repentina. Yoongi o preparou bem - até a grande circunferência de Hoseok é avidamente engolida.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Isso é sexo diferente de tudo que ele já teve e deveria ser preocupante, a maneira como ele puxa com força o cabelo de Hoseok, a maneira como o homem abaixo dele se torna mais excitado, mais áspero Jimin se masturba em seu pau.

Jimin sempre se perguntou sobre como ele aborda a sexualidade, se exposto à sua atração por Yoongi tão jovem o moldou para melhor ou para pior. Ele assiste pornô regularmente, conhece o quão depravado o sexo pode ser, mas essa é uma realidade diferente.

Para ele, é muito mais sujo do que uma troca suada de fluidos corporais. Está arruinando o outro, está rasgando-os durante seu estado mais frágil, quebrando as cordas de sua psique e observando-os convulsionarem de prazer depois. Ele está apertando suas mãos ao redor do coração pulsante delas, está sufocando-as com uma alta que elas só conseguem obter de você. É deixá-los viciados na sensação e depois perceber que você realmente se divertiu porque ficou viciado na mesma droga que criou.

Ele é tão fodido. As palavras de Yoongi soam verdadeiras.

Jimin cede tão facilmente aos seus instintos básicos, o que é comprovado por sua ganância e sua absoluta falta de vontade de se comprometer com apenas uma coisa. Talvez ele seja mais parecido com Hoseok do que ele pensava; talvez ele goste de sexo em um nível superior à intimidade. Talvez ele seja como Yoongi e a perversão seja mais profunda do que a sociedade possa imaginar.

Seja qual for o motivo, ele sente muito pouca vergonha de usar Hoseok para sair. Ele já está tão duro, balançando contra o estômago a cada impulso para baixo e suas bolas estão inchadas por quase atingir seu clímax mais cedo com Yoongi. Ele só quer gozar e pode admitir para si mesmo que se arrependerá disso em algum nível mais tarde, mas agora ele não dá a mínima para nada além de liberar e ele realmente não se importa com quem dá isso a ele.

Hoseok e Yoongi podem ser tão diferentes, mas ambos são tão atraentes à sua maneira, Yoongi com sua seriedade silenciosa e seus pensamentos e sentimentos pintados em sua pele; Hoseok, com seus ângulos agudos, lábios carnudos e disposição vibrante. E depois há Jimin, o equilíbrio de ambos, o filho do amor perfeito e fodido.

"Você é perfeita para nós dois."

Apenas o pensamento tem Jimin chorando enquanto ele monta seu namorado, seu clímax inchando quente e pesado dentro dele. Ele está bravo com isso, pulando no pau enterrado nele, mordendo os lábios e arrastando as unhas pelo peito de Hoseok, segurando o tecido da camisa e usando-o quase como reinos para andar mais rápido. Yoongi o empurrando mais a interrupção de Hoseok chegando em casa o faz flutuar mais alto que uma pipa, sua cabeça leve e nebulosa com uma excitação ardente que simplesmente não o deixa ir até que seja justificado.

Uma queda particularmente dura no pau de Hoseok faz Jimin arder e gritar, o que ele rapidamente abafa enfiando o antebraço na boca e mordendo.

"Aposto que ele está ouvindo", Hoseok sussurra para ele, destruído e ofegando por ar. “Eu aposto que ele pensa em te foder quando ouve você assim. Aposto que ele pensa nisso quando está transando com minha irmã.

Tal conversa obscena, sempre tão livre de Hoseok, sempre uma surpresa. Jimin praticamente vazou por toda a camisa de Hoseok, seu pau se tornando sensível ao bater no tecido. A cada sensação, ele se aproxima de seu clímax, cada vez mais perto, até ...

Ele geme quando fecha a base de seu pau e nega a si mesmo o orgasmo. É doloroso, mas o formigamento que irrompe por todo o corpo vale a pena e ele estremece com a euforia única. Ele parou de se mover e um olhar para o namorado diz que Hoseok também está tentando não gozar, mesmo que Jimin possa continuar a usá-lo como bem entender.

"É melhor você não estar fodendo Jungkook", Jimin suspira, iniciando um ritmo lento e estremecendo com a dor em suas bolas. "Se eu descobrir que você está transando com ele-"

“Por que eu iria transar com ele quando tenho você? Olhe para você, Jimin. ”Hoseok corre o olhar sobre cada centímetro do homem que o monta. "Você é como um deus."

Jimin se desfaz com isso, explodindo por todo o torso vestido de Hoseok, por cima da camisa que ele está vestindo, um fluxo grosso de branco jorrando e escorrendo de seu pau dolorido. Ele fica ofegante enquanto seus quadris ondulam fracamente durante todo o clímax, então seu namorado solta um longo gemido e Jimin sente a onda quente de sua libertação profundamente e ele xinga a indecência. Ele já estava cheio de Hoseok mais cedo, mas agora ...

Ele não achava que estar cheio assim seria tão satisfatório, mas é, e ele sabe que tem que ter Yoongi dessa maneira. Ele também tem que gozar. Em sua loucura, ele deseja que Yoongi esteja na sala para que ele possa rolar e ser penetrado novamente até estar pingando nela.

Ele até deixaria Hoseok tê-lo novamente depois.

Ele é tão fodido.

Ele está tão fodido, mas não consegue se lembrar quando sai de Hoseok e eles se limpam no chuveiro juntos, se beijando preguiçosamente, permanecendo sem palavras. Depois, Hoseok se veste e adormece facilmente e Jimin olha para sua forma adormecida por alguns minutos até que ele esteja satisfeito, então ele está saindo da sala.

Ele encontra Yoongi na cozinha, mão em torno de um copo de água, olhando pela pequena janela para a rua escura do lado de fora.

"Você estava certo sobre mim", Jimin respira, observando o mais velho encostado na bancada.

"Não me lembre." Ele pode provar o descontentamento nas palavras de Yoongi, mas, no entanto, os dois vão para a garagem.

Desta vez, eles deixam as luzes apagadas.

As janelas rapidamente se enevoam com sua paixão e Jimin saboreia a maneira como sua mão bate no vidro como alavanca enquanto ele se fode no colo de Yoongi, a sensação de condensação deslizando contra sua carne e o visual de sua marca de mão deixada para trás.

O suor escorre sobre a pele dos bancos de couro enquanto eles perseguem o fim. O calor pegajoso só aumenta o delírio deles, a cova especial do inferno que eles esculpiram para transar. Jimin está arqueando as costas, mordendo e mexendo os lábios, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Yoongi está olhando para o céu, a boca aberta, os olhos tremulando.

Quando Yoongi cums, Jimin se sente tão bem que ele poderia morrer.

Me mata.


	4. Chapter 4

Jieun volta para casa de sua conferência acadêmica mais cedo do que o esperado.

Jimin está comendo na sala de jantar quando ela come, mas felizmente ele já está vestido para a aula. Infelizmente, nem Hoseok nem Yoongi estão em casa para explicar sua presença.

"Bem, olá." Jieun parece vestida com suas calças de pernas largas, um blazer e saltos sensatos. Ela puxa a bolsa para cima do ombro. “Jimin-ssi, certo? Aquele que está no time de dança com Hoseok-ah?

Jimin engole uma refeição e tenta não tremer sob o olhar dela. Ela é muito mais bonita do que ele se lembra, mas aqueles olhos gelados negam inteiramente sua aparência agradável. “Uh, sim. Desculpe, fiquei na noite passada ”, o rosto de Jieun se contorce com isso”, porque Hyung e eu estávamos acordados até tarde trabalhando na coreografia para a próxima competição. Hyung disse que tudo bem se eu comer aqui antes da aula ... ”

É realmente uma mentira besteira, mas é decente o suficiente.

"Oh, sim", exclama Jieun, compondo-se. “A equipe não conseguiu as eliminatórias, infelizmente. Ele mencionou isso. Tenho certeza de que a próxima competição será muito melhor. ” Ela lhe dá um sorriso forçado e começa a puxar o resto de sua bagagem para dentro de casa.

Jimin sente que está em casa novamente com sua própria mãe, do jeito que ela continua olhando para ele, como se ele devesse estar fazendo tarefas em vez de ficar descansando. Ele limpa a garganta. "Vou terminar e depois vou a caminho-"

"Não não. Não se apresse por minha vontade. Como eu disse antes, você é um dos poucos amigos de Hoseok que eu realmente não me importo.

"Ele tem muita gente?" Perguntas de Jimin, desesperadas por conversar. Ele está quase terminando o café da manhã e então ele pega sua bolsa e sai daqui. Ele tem sorte de ela ter chegado em casa durante um momento tão inócuo - ela poderia facilmente pegá-lo com Hoseok ou com o marido e ele faz uma careta ao pensar nisso.

Jieun bufa ironicamente enquanto vasculha sua bolsa. "Você poderia dizer isso. Mas isso realmente não conta quando ele entra nas garotas apenas para fornicar e depois as envia para o seu caminho alegre pela manhã. Ou as pessoas com quem ele fuma maconha na garagem. Ela suspira. "Ele acha que é inteligente, mas nunca conseguiu passar nada por mim." Ela olha para Jimin e inclina a cabeça. “Eu sei que você provavelmente está se perguntando por que não tenho problemas com você quando pareço tão crítica. Detesto admitir, mas depois da nossa primeira reunião, perguntei sobre você. Park Jimin - bom aluno, com bolsa de estudos para dança e que a maioria dos professores diz que é 'agradável ter aulas, mas precisa dormir mais'. ” Ela ri, bem-humorada.

"Oh, bem, eu estou feliz que você aprove ... eu acho", Jimin responde depois de engolir em seco sua refeição. É assustador que ela o investigou como um tipo de mãe que protege os interesses de seu filho, mas, novamente, ela é praticamente responsável por Hoseok no momento. Ele franze a testa enquanto se lembra do quanto ela tem em seu irmão e marido.

É estranho, porque embora ela seja rude e descarada às vezes, Jieun não parece ser a cadela de coração frio que ela pintou. A mãe de Jimin tem os mesmos maneirismos, mas na verdade ela é um ser humano terrível que parecia tão desarrumado quanto sua vida em casa, mas Jieun parece a mulher sofisticada que sua educação e trabalho podem permitir que ela seja. Ele se pergunta o quão profundo seus segredos são.

Depois de alguns instantes, Jieun estreita os olhos e suspira. “Você se importa se eu me juntar a você? Ainda não como nada desde que meu trem era tão cedo.

"Uh, não, claro que não."

Jimin pega sua comida enquanto Jieun voa pela cozinha, jogando juntos um prato rápido de macarrão. Ele sabe que deve sair em breve, mas ele não quer suspeitá-la, então ele age casual, isto é, até Jieun se servir de um copo grande de vinho branco.

Ele franze as sobrancelhas e limpa a garganta mais uma vez. “Parabéns pelo bebê. Hoseok-hyung me disse.

Jieun congela, a garrafa de vinho ainda na mão. Ela a coloca na bancada e a encara. Jimin não sabe o porquê, mas o ritmo cardíaco dele aumenta, observando-a tensa, do jeito que ela aperta o queixo.

"Oh, obrigada", ela consegue, dando um sorriso. “É tão novo para mim que muitas vezes esqueço. Será mais difícil quando eu começar a aparecer, suponho. Ela começa a derramar o vinho na pia com uma expressão comprimida.

“Deve ser estranho”, Jimin fala, “estar esperando um filho tão de repente.” Ele está apostando sua sorte neste, mas a derrota nos olhos de Yoongi quando ele falou da maneira como ela o prendeu uma vez o estimula. Por mais que ele seja intimidado por ela, ele também quer vê-la se contorcer.

Jieun limpa os cabelos longos e sedosos. "Ah, bem, eu sempre quis um, mas Yoongi nunca realmente quis." Ela se volta para Jimin e seu comportamento instantaneamente o deixa tenso. Há algo sobre seus olhos inabaláveis que o enervam. "Você quer filhos um dia, Jimin-ssi?"

"Eu realmente não pensei muito nisso para ser honesto", ele admite, desconfortável.

“Você é jovem, então suponho que faça sentido. Também nunca pensei muito nisso, mas a vida tem uma maneira estranha de mudar de idéia sobre o que você considera necessário.

Ela suspira e olha pela janela melancolicamente. A luz do sol atinge seu rosto e transforma seus cabelos escuros em um tom brilhante de corvo, e Jimin não pode mais negar a semelhança entre ela e Hoseok, que ele acha estranho, porque eles são apenas irmãos do que ele pode se lembrar.

"Quando eu tinha catorze anos, minha mãe achou que seria melhor eu passar algum tempo com minha tia longe da cidade movimentada", começa Jieun, sentando-se em frente a ele com sua própria tigela de macarrão. “Fiquei lá por um tempo e mal consegui suportar; minha tia não era exatamente acolhedora, mas eu adorava o filho dela. Ela o adotou, pois não podia ter seus próprios filhos e, até hoje, ele ainda é o menino mais bonito que eu já vi. Tão doce e carinhoso. Eu o observei enquanto minha tia trabalhava e estudava em casa e, depois de um tempo, ele ficou tão apaixonado por mim.

“É triste, mas ele foi a primeira pessoa a me dizer que eu era amada. Você acredita nisso? Uma criança de cinco anos foi minha primeira fonte de amor incondicional. Eu disse a mim mesma que um dia eu teria meu próprio menino assim, não aquele que é egoísta, impulsivo e ingrato. Eu finalmente sentiria esse amor novamente.

Jimin observa enquanto Jieun continua a olhar para o espaço, aparentemente perdido em uma memória. Ela parece tão jovem neste momento, apesar de estar na casa dos trinta, tão cheia de uma melancolia que ele não tem certeza de que jamais entenderá. Ele também nunca sentiu o amor de sua família crescendo, mas se você nunca está exposto a algo, não sabe sentir falta. Apesar da natureza dela, ele tem pena dela.

“Minha mãe se casou com o pai de Hoseok quando meu irmão tinha apenas três anos de idade. A mãe dele fugiu de suas responsabilidades e, embora eu fosse universitário na época, fiquei em casa para economizar dinheiro enquanto estudava e para criá-lo. O pai dele não queria nada com ele e eu pensei em gostar de ter outro filho para cuidar, mas mesmo sendo jovem e me seguindo como um cachorrinho, não era o mesmo que o filho da minha tia. ? Eu odeio admitir isso, mas simplesmente ... não era.

"É por isso que você estudou psicologia infantil?"

"Na verdade, sim", responde Jieun, aparentemente satisfeito com a observação. “Fiquei fascinado por como as crianças são tão diferentes. Como eles podem invocar tantas emoções diferentes em nós. Algumas pessoas os odeiam, outras precisam que se sintam realizadas em sua vida, e algumas as amam além do que é compreensível. Infelizmente, Hoseok e eu nunca fomos feitos para ser família. Mesmo agora, nosso relacionamento está tenso, mas tenho certeza que você percebeu isso.

Jimin opta por não comentar, encarando sua tigela vazia.

“Então, e você, Jimin-ssi? Eu realmente não conheci muito sobre você da última vez. Hoseok mencionou que você era de Busan?

"Sim. Eu cresci lá ”, responde Jimin. "Seul é realmente o único lugar que eu já morei além de Busan."

“Hmm, Yoongi se mudou para Busan quando ele foi para a faculdade. Eu me pergunto se você já cruzou o caminho.

"Busan não é exatamente o menor dos lugares."

Jieun sorri com força. Suponho que você esteja certa. Mas o mundo pode ser menor do que você pensa. Ela faz uma pausa para comer algumas mordidas. “E o que você acha de Hoseok, honestamente? Você acha que ele é uma causa perdida? Ele pareceu se acalmar desde que fez amizade com você.

"Eu não acho que alguém seja uma causa perdida", retruca Jimin, lutando para manter o tom calmo e não agressivo. "Quero dizer, ninguém é perfeito, mas ninguém merece desistir."

Isso faz Jieun sorrir novamente, embora este pareça genuíno e divertido. “Eu gosto de você, Jimin-ssi. Você veste seu coração na manga, o que é admirável. Vamos esperar que essa expectativa positiva não o esmague um dia. ”

A tensão repentina é tão palpável que Jimin quase consegue senti-la elétrica no ar. Sem palavras, ele recolhe sua tigela vazia e se levanta da mesa. Ele coloca na pia antes que Jieun fale mais uma vez.

“Oh, antes de você ir, por favor, diga a Hoseok para não convidar convidados sem permissão. Eu gosto de você, Jimin-ssi, mas também tenho meu marido para pensar. Afinal, esta é a nossa casa juntos.

Jimin range os dentes com a leve escavação. "Eu vou deixar ele saber."

"Obrigado."

Jimin se inclina um pouco em resposta antes de ir para o quarto de Hoseok para arrumar suas coisas. Quando ele atravessa a cozinha para sair, ele percebe que a garrafa de vinho não está mais no balcão, Jieun se foi, e tudo está intocado e intocado, quase como se todo o incidente nunca tivesse ocorrido.

Ele sai dali.

\--------

Jimin sabe que ele parece bem.

Vestindo um botão de cetim solto, calça preta justa e botas atadas, ele corta uma figura afiada entre essas pessoas. Suas feições são pintadas levemente, olhos acentuados, lábios orvalhados com uma leve camada de brilho. Hoje à noite, Hoseok o surpreendeu com uma ideia inteligente e Jimin não pôde recusar a oferta, então ele passou o dia se preparando, preparando-se para ser exibido como sempre quis.

E parece que está funcionando.

Todo mundo na festa casa está olhando para ele sentada no colo do Hoseok como um animal de estimação muito, querendo saber quem ele é, que o Jung Hoseok tem moagem lentamente sobre ele enquanto os puffs mais velhos de distância em uma joint e faz pequenas falar com seus amigos.

É seguro aqui, assegurou Hoseok. Não é um típico ponto de encontro dele, mas está cheio de pessoas de mente mais aberta no campus que não julgam a sexualidade ou as escolhas de estilo de vida de ninguém. Ao redor deles, há casais de preferências diferentes se divertindo livremente e a visão enche Jimin de uma alegria que ele não achava que era capaz. Hoseok só esteve com essas pessoas algumas vezes, mas ele diz que gosta mais dessa multidão do que seus velhos conhecidos, e essa configuração é perfeita para o que eles planejaram.

Hoseok convidou Jungkook para vir hoje à noite e, é claro, o mais novo. Ele está em algum lugar na massa de corpos, mas Jimin ainda o viu. Seu suposto melhor amigo esteve indiferente durante o último dia e Jimin fez várias tentativas para contatá-lo, mas Jungkook sempre tem uma desculpa. Mas quando Hoseok o convidou para esta festa, de repente ele estava livre, e agora é a única chance de confrontá-lo sobre suas ações recentes.

Agora eles esperam.

Jimin se move no colo do namorado, se encolheu no sofá e aproveitando o calor da mão de Hoseok espalhada contra a parte inferior das costas e os lábios, ocasionalmente, no pescoço. As nuvens persistentes de maconha no ar deram a ele um contato agradável alto e ele relaxa no momento em que o som distante da música reverbera por toda a sala.

"Ah, quem é esse garoto lindo no seu colo, Hoseok?"

Um homem aparece por trás do sofá, circulando até que ele possa sorrir para eles e Jimin se vê sem palavras. O estranho é atraente, com um rosto bonito e delicado, mas seu corpo é o que mais chama a atenção - construído e esbugalhado, mesmo através de seus jeans e camiseta simples. Seu sorriso é quente e ele não consegue desviar o olhar de Jimin, que se contorce sob a repentina atenção concentrada.

"Oh, esse é Jimin", Hoseok começa antes de hesitar, então ele segue com um "meu namorado" mais confiante.

O momento profundo não se perde em Jimin - Hoseok nunca saiu publicamente, e eles certamente nunca tiveram o luxo de sair juntos, mas aqui estão eles, declarando-se como um casal e mostrando afeto sem medo. Mesmo sem inalar o pote, Jimin se sentiria alto com o fato de Hoseok não ter vergonha dele - deles - e ele se encontrar genuinamente sorrindo de volta para o estranho conversando com eles.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo", diz o homem, curvando-se um pouco, "eu sou Hoseok, mas para evitar confusão, você pode simplesmente me chamar de Wonho." Ele ri e o som só pode ser descrito como adorável. Jimin é instantaneamente colocado à vontade. Ele inclina a cabeça em troca.

"Wonho é um amigo meu da cena rave", explica Hoseok, dando um soco na articulação e soprando a fumaça em direção ao teto. "Mas, ele é um amigo ainda melhor de Taehyung."

Wonho cora furiosamente com isso e olha em volta, tentando parecer casual. “Então .... o que faz você sair hoje à noite, Hoseok? Ultimamente, não te vejo por aí.

"Você pode culpar este aqui." Hoseok ri e se inclina para beijar Jimin na bochecha. "Foi pego demais com ele para ter problemas." Ele faz uma careta brincalhona para Jimin que revira os olhos, mas ele não consegue controlar o sorriso.

Eu posso ver o porquê. Este é o Jimin da equipe de dança? O que você não calou a boca? Você estava certo, ele parece bem no seu colo. Wonho sorri com sua observação e quando Jimin vira a cabeça para dar a seu namorado um olhar interrogativo, ele encontra Hoseok rapidamente ficando vermelho de cara.

"Você realmente contou às pessoas sobre mim?"

Ele acha fascinante como Hoseok, geralmente tão controlado e legal, de repente se parece com um adolescente gaguejante e pego empurrando uma carta de amor para o armário de sua paixonite.

"Eu posso ter mencionado o quanto gostei de você uma ou duas vezes."

Wonho bufa uma risada. “Oh, Jimin-ssi, você não tem idéia de quanto esforço esse cara fez para chamar sua atenção. Não deixe que ele te engane.

Hoseok cora ainda mais. "Você não deveria estar procurando por Tae ou algo assim?"

"Ele não está aqui. Eu acho que ele pode estar vendo alguém ultimamente - Wonho faz beicinho, olhando ao redor da sala. Seus olhos se voltam para Jimin e ele sorri completamente de novo, tão aberto e amigável. “Mas ainda quero me divertir. Você me deve alguns favores, Hoseok. Você quer compartilhar seu lindo garoto entre nós hoje à noite?

Jimin não pode dizer se ele está falando sério por causa da leveza das palavras e da boa natureza com que são ditas, e ele fica igualmente confuso quando Hoseok solta uma risada latida.

"Eu devo a você, mas eu nem consideraria compartilhar Jimin com você ", Hoseok responde, embora seja provocador.

"Ah, então não eu , então", Wonho comenta antes de balançar a cabeça em falsa ofensa. “De qualquer forma, fui rejeitada o suficiente por uma noite, então acho que vou sair. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Jimin-ssi. Boa sorte em domesticar esse selvagem ”, brinca. Com isso, ele sai, desaparecendo na multidão.

Jimin o observa partir antes de voltar para Hoseok. "Você quer explicar o que você quis dizer?"

Sorrindo, Hoseok brinca com os restos da articulação que ele equilibrou em três dedos. "Eu faria, mas ..." ele faz uma pausa e olha intencionalmente por cima do ombro de Jimin, "Jungkook acabou de entrar. Ele está olhando diretamente para nós."

Lentamente, Jimin faz parecer que ele está olhando casualmente ao redor, encontrando Jungkook encostado em uma parede do outro lado da sala. Ele parece surpreso, provavelmente com raiva de Jimin estar aqui, e a traição queima fresca por Jimin naquele momento.

Seu melhor amigo está tentando terminar seu relacionamento e agora ele tem a audácia de ficar chateado com a presença de Jimin nessa festa estúpida. Jungkook nem sequer poupou um momento para conversar, mesmo depois de ficar bravo com Jimin por supostamente ignorar sua amizade.

Ele se vira para Hoseok. "Você acha que ele está com ciúmes de nós?"

"Talvez. É a única coisa que faz sentido. Por que mais ele enfrentaria o problema de fingir essa ligação?

"Ele quer você", murmura Jimin, as palavras azedando em seu intestino.

Hoseok se inclina para apagar a junta no cinzeiro sentado na mesa ao lado do sofá. Ele então segura o rosto de Jimin, dedos longos pressionando a carne. "Ele não pode me ter."

Lentamente, ele os leva a um beijo, que tem gosto de inocência, de olhares tímidos e confissões sussurradas. Mas Jimin sabe que eles estão sendo vigiados, sabe que, por qualquer motivo, Jungkook é vingativo e malicioso, e esse simples lembrete do que pertence a Jimin não será suficiente.

Então, ele aprofunda a paixão deles, lambendo o caminho da boca de Hoseok enquanto ele se vira completamente e atravessa o namorado no meio do público. Eles recebem alguns assobios e Jimin pode ouvir risadas ecoando pelo ar, mas ele só se importa com Jungkook vê-lo apostar sua reivindicação. Ele quer que os mais jovens saibam que ele não pode brincar com os sentimentos de Jimin e sua vida e ainda tratá-lo como se ele fosse o único errado.

Ele pensa em Jungkook deitado de bruços, "acidentalmente" ligando para Jimin enquanto Hoseok fazia uma massagem como amigo, sabendo que Jimin assumiria o pior. Ele odeia o pensamento de Jungkook saboreando as mãos de Hoseok nele, odeia a maneira como faz seu sangue ferver.

"Baby", Hoseok engasga quando Jimin fica mais agressivo, quando o beijo deles se dissolve em uma língua obscena de boca aberta, adequada para a pornografia. As mãos de Jimin encontraram seu caminho no cabelo de Hoseok e seus quadris estão lentamente esvoaçando no colo de Hoseok. "Eu acho que ele entendeu."

"Ele ainda está assistindo?"

Os olhos de Hoseok voam para a parede. "Sim."

"Então ele não entendeu o ponto."

Jimin não se importa que as pessoas estejam assistindo. Ele golpeia Hoseok como um adolescente hormonal, mas o beija como um homem com muito mais conhecimento sobre sedução. Ele rapidamente transforma Hoseok em uma bagunça gemida e carente, e a alta do namorado só facilita esse estado ainda mais. Logo as mãos de Hoseok estão tateando a bunda de Jimin, ajudando-o a desabar em seu colo, e Jimin engasga direto na boca de Hoseok enquanto sente uma mão deslizar pelas costas de sua calça e outro copo, a protuberância endurecida na frente.

Mais assobios e piadas surgem dos festeiros ao redor deles e Jimin arrisca um olhar na direção de Jungkook, pressionando sua bochecha contra a de Hoseok enquanto ele vira a cabeça. Quando seus olhos se encontram, Jungkook faz uma careta e Jimin ri, a língua disparando para passar pelos lábios de Hoseok. Naquele momento, Hoseok aperta seu pau e enfia a ponta do dedo em seu buraco apertado e Jimin não consegue nem conter o gemido alto e gutural que irrompe de sua garganta naquele momento.

Um coro de aplausos e um casal entusiasmado foda- se, mas Jimin está longe demais para se importar. Ele fecha os olhos e balança os quadris em Hoseok algumas vezes até recuperar um pouco da compostura e antes que ele possa abrir os olhos, ele ouve o suspiro de surpresa de Hoseok.

"Jimin-hyung, posso falar com você?"

Jungkook está bem ao lado do sofá, olhando para eles e olhando com raiva. Jimin também está chocado - ele não achava que Jungkook iria querer um confronto real, mas ele não deixaria a oportunidade escapar.

Desajeitadamente, Jimin se desembaraça do namorado e arruma suas roupas. Jungkook nem sequer o dispensa um olhar enquanto caminha para a cozinha, onde está muito menos cheia. Jimin segue silenciosamente.

"Eu não achei que festas como essa fossem suas", diz Jungkook quando entram no pequeno espaço.

“Não achava que eram suas coisas”, Jimin responde bruscamente. Ele observa enquanto Jungkook escolhe ficar desajeitadamente ao lado e os poucos estranhos na cozinha com eles decidem sair, deixando-os sozinhos para conversar.

"Hyung me convidou", Jungkook esclarece, limpando a garganta.

"Oh?" Jimin cruza os braços. "Isso é interessante, porque eu tenho tentado falar com você há um dia e você nem podia me conhecer, mas você tem tempo suficiente para festejar?"

"Eu tenho a intenção de enviar uma mensagem de volta para você"

“Corte as tretas, Jungkook. Você está me evitando e agora está com raiva porque não esperava que eu estivesse aqui com Hoseok. Você pensou que havíamos terminado.

"Por que eu pensaria isso?"

Jimin estreita os olhos. “Na outra noite você 'acidentalmente' me ligou e eu ouvi você e Hoseok. Parecia que vocês estavam brincando, mas era isso que você queria que eu pensasse, não era? Você encenou a ligação durante um momento inocente, sabendo que isso soaria ruim. Você queria que eu assumisse o pior e terminasse com ele por causa disso. Que tipo de amigo faz isso?

Eu não fiz isso. Se você ouviu alguma coisa e acabou de assumir, isso é com você. ”Jungkook morde, evitando os olhos de Jimin todos juntos.

Com um bufo, Jimin estende a mão para agarrar o ombro do jovem, ganhando alguma atenção antes de Jungkook o sacudir. “Jungkook, quais são as chances de um acidente como esse acontecer com o tipo de telefone que você tem? Hoseok disse que você estava no seu telefone o tempo todo - ele corrige bruscamente. “Eu admito que você realmente me teve por um tempo, mas isso é apenas porque eu sou tão ingênua. Faz sentido agora, por que você se apega tanto a ele, por que nem sequer lutou por seu relacionamento com Soohyun quando ela pediu para você parar. Por que você está tão irritada comigo, não importa o quanto eu me desculpe. Você só me perdoou porque tinha tanta certeza de que meu relacionamento não sobreviveria a mim trapaceando. Bem, adivinhe, você perdeu . E você acabou de perder um amigo.

O rosto de Jungkook se enruga com isso, e a falsa demonstração de culpa apenas adoece Jimin. "Hyung"

“Vá em frente e negue, Jungkook. Por favor, minta para mim, diga que não o quer para si mesmo.

"Eu não gosto dele", Jungkook murmura, franzindo a testa.

Indiferente, Jimin continua. “Você sabe o que dói mais? Que você fez isso por ciúme, mas eu nunca tive uma vida da qual você pudesse ter ciúmes. Meus pais me venceram porque eu era gay. Meu irmão me tratou como um maldito cachorro. E agora que eu tinha uma coisa pela qual estava realmente feliz, você tenta tirar isso de mim? Ele balança a cabeça com nojo e se move para sair, passando pelo mais jovem para sair.

“Eu tentei acabar com você,” Jungkook admite, fazendo com que Jimin pare ao lado da entrada. "Mas não porque eu gosto dele."

Bem, isso é ... inesperado. Jimin endireita os ombros e engole a ansiedade que arranha sua garganta. "Você gosta de mim ?"

Jungkook balança a cabeça na direção dele. "O que? Eca, não.

"Então por que diabos você faria isso?" Jimin cospe, confuso.

Quando brigamos por último, eu quis dizer o que disse. Você está ignorando nossa amizade e me substituindo ”, o mais novo começa, virando-se e suspirando profundamente. “No começo, fiquei feliz que você encontrou Hoseok-hyung. Eu queria que você estivesse em um relacionamento porque você merece isso. Mas então você me ignorou e toda essa merda aconteceu com a competição sobre a qual já conversamos ... e pensei depois que conversamos que era fixo, mas talvez eu tivesse muita expectativa, ou talvez simplesmente não estivesse tão honesto como deveria ter sido a primeira vez. Talvez eu não tenha entendido exatamente por que estava brava. Porque agora estou aqui conversando com você e acho que percebi que não se trata mais de te perder como amigo e mais de te perder como pessoa. ”

Incerto, Jimin permanece onde está, mesmo que ele queira ir embora, para terminar esta conversa. "O que você quer dizer?"

“Eu nem sei mais quem você é. Estou olhando para você em pé na minha frente e não vejo Park Jimin, meu melhor amigo, o cara que teve uma vida em casa de merda, mas que nunca deixou que isso o derrubasse, o cara que sempre fez a coisa certa, porque ele estava determinado a não se tornar como seu ... pai. Mas ... olhe para você. Você teria fodido um cara em público apenas para provar um ponto para mim agora.

Jimin não pode pensar muito além da menção de seu pai. Como ousa o jovem trazer algo assim depois que ele sabe o que Jimin passou, como foi viver com aquele monstro. "Jungkook, você nunca me compara a ele—"

"Eu sei sobre você e o professor Min", Jungkook deixa escapar.

O estômago de Jimin cai. Ele nem pode negar a acusação, porque sua garganta parece estar se fechando, a respiração saindo em pequenos gritos.

Jungkook cresce ousado, falando. “Você me disse que seu pai estava sempre traindo sua mãe, que ele iria foder as esposas do vizinho, até mesmo os professores do ensino médio. Você chorava à noite porque sua mãe chorava e mesmo que você a odiasse por não fazer nada para ajudá-lo quando ele estava bêbado, ela ainda era sua mãe e você não podia deixar de amá-la.

“Essa mulher ficou por perto e deixou seu pai te machucar e você ainda queria amá-la. Você não gostou do fato de que ela estava sofrendo e ainda sentia simpatia. Esse é o Jimin que eu conhecia. Mas agora você está traindo Hoseok-hyung com o cunhado? Você está mentindo para ele ou possivelmente para os dois e não se importa. Você entende o que eu quero dizer? O Jimin que eu fiz amizade no primeiro dia em uma nova escola, o cara que estava sentado ao meu lado quando ninguém iria, que pulava aula comigo para ir beber aquele refrigerante de melão da loja da esquina com aquele ahjuma que gritava conosco por sermos muito alto—- Que Jimin não está mais aqui. Que Jimin não queria machucar ninguém porque sabia como era. ”

Jimin não tem palavras. Ele apenas observa Jungkook desmoronar bem na sua frente e ele se pergunta quando a amizade deles se tornou vislumbres de brigas como essa, em vez de lembranças de rir de soju e videogame baratos.

“Sim, o que eu fiz foi uma merda”, admite Jungkook, abaixando a cabeça. “E eu realmente não tinha um plano de jogo além de apenas tentar fazer com que vocês terminassem para que as coisas voltassem ao normal, então talvez você pudesse pare de agir assim, mas então eu descobri o que você está fazendo com o professor Min e pensei que o telefonema o chocaria com o que estava fazendo e que talvez você parasse de brincar com os dois ... mas agora não me importo com o que você faz.

“Eu só precisava que você soubesse onde estou com as coisas, que não posso sentar e deixar que você faça isso consigo mesmo, pelo menos, dizendo o que estou vendo. Você não pode me dizer que não percebe o quanto mudou. Que você não parou e se perguntou exatamente o que está fazendo. Mas se você concorda com isso , com quem você se tornou, acho que não é da minha conta.

Jimin sabe que deveria dizer alguma coisa, se defender, condenar as ações de Jungkook, mas não há nada que ele possa realmente dizer. Seu amigo está certo - Jimin está ciente de sua mudança, de quão egoísta, ganancioso e sincero de um idiota ele se tornou, então ele não tentará justificar isso. Ele acha que não quer, porque tudo o que fez durante toda a sua vida é pedir desculpas por ser ele mesmo e a quantidade de controle que ele recuperou é muito difícil de retribuir, mesmo para Jungkook, e esse talvez seja o maior fracasso de sua parte. .

Talvez ele se acalmasse neste momento se Jungkook não tivesse tentado algo tão dissimulado para lhe ensinar uma lição. Talvez nada seria diferente se ele não tivesse. Essa é a coisa - Jimin está tão perto da borda, deslizando cada vez mais longe de si mesmo todos os dias e, embora a maioria das pessoas ache isso preocupante, Jimin acha reconfortante.

E essa é a parte aterrorizante - o quanto ele não se importa.

Enquanto Jungkook o observa atentamente, esperando uma resposta, Jimin acha que ele pode finalmente entender o que Yoongi havia lhe dito.

“Mas um dia você acorda e se olha no espelho e isso bate em você de uma só vez - você se acostumou, pode aguentar melhor. Não parece mais tão errado e então ... de repente, parece mais certo do que errado e todas as pequenas coisas que você faz para tentar consertá-lo não são mais para seu benefício - é para todo mundo, porque você não quero mudar.

"E agora?" ele resmunga. "Você vai contar a Hoseok e finalmente conseguir o que quer?"

Jungkook balança a cabeça. "Não. Não vou dizer nada, porque não faria sentido. Eu queria meu amigo de volta, mas não sei se isso é possível. Sinto muito pelo que fiz e pela maneira como tenho agido. Acho que nós dois mudamos ... Houve um tempo em que pensei que nunca faria algo assim, mesmo para chamar sua atenção, mas ... - ele pára e encolhe os ombros sem entusiasmo. "Espero que isso ... valha a pena para você."

Há um desgosto nos olhos de Jungkook que Jimin nunca viu antes. Não quando Jungkook teve a oportunidade de escolher com qual dos pais morar e ele escolheu sua mãe enquanto seu irmão partia para morar com o pai. Não quando Yuma, da turma do terceiro ano, o rejeitou na frente do time de futebol e todos riram até ele ficar chorando. Não quando Jimin pensou que ele poderia ir para uma faculdade diferente e havia uma possibilidade muito real de que eles nunca se vissem.

Jimin se vira para sair no momento em que Hoseok se junta a eles. Deve haver lágrimas nos olhos, porque o namorado o abraça no peito e esfrega as costas em consolo.

"Nunca mais fale com ele se quiser machucá-lo", Hoseok diz a Jungkook, a voz aguda. - E você nunca me usa para jogos mentais? Eu pensei que você era melhor que isso, Kook.

Jungkook não responde.

Eles saem da festa e Jimin não pode deixar de pensar que ele deixou uma parte de si mesmo naquela cozinha.

———————————————-

A porta do novo escritório de Yoongi é grossa e de madeira, um testemunho da antiguidade do edifício e da pompa e circunstância da academia. Jimin olha para seu reflexo na brilhante cerejeira e respira uma última vez.

Isso é estúpido, mas tão emocionante. Após o confronto com Jungkook, Jimin realmente não estava em bom estado. Na verdade, ele meio que tenta esquecer todo o incidente e a tristeza nos olhos de seu ex-melhor amigo quando Jimin se afasta. Então, ele tem se entregado a Hoseok um pouco mais, mas ultimamente ele está desejando Yoongi, e como o viciado que ele é, ele se arrastou para fora de sua dor por tempo suficiente para perseguir uma alta.

A adrenalina vibra em suas veias neste momento, a mente tumultuada com sua intenção planejada e nebulosa com indiscrição. Ele pode ter tomado algumas cervejas depois que Hoseok saiu para trabalhar em um projeto de grupo e está se sentindo agradavelmente excitado.

Ele bate duas vezes.

"Entre", vem o sotaque distinto, um pouco achatado nas bordas, cansado. Yoongi fica surpreso com a aparição repentina e Jimin ri quando ele fecha e tranca a porta atrás dele.

"Jimin?"

"Desculpe incomodá-lo professor , mas eu tinha uma pergunta sobre a minha nota." Ele se vira e se inclina timidamente contra a porta. Ele vestiu o papel para esta ocasião - típico garoto de faculdade vestindo calças de moletom, camiseta e tênis. Ele até trouxe sua mochila.

Do outro lado da sala, Yoongi estreita os olhos atrás dos óculos. "Jimin, o que diabos você está fazendo?"

É incrivelmente difícil para Jimin não quebrar o caráter quando o ancião olha para ele como se estivesse apertando os olhos para o sol, mas Jimin teve essa brilhante idéia lhe ocorrendo uma hora atrás e ele não pode negar que o pensamento de segui-lo envia um arrepiar sua espinha. Ele não pode estragar tudo agora.

"Novamente", ele continua, afastando-se da porta e apertando as mãos atrás das costas. “Sinto muito por interrompê-lo fora do horário de expediente, mas estou realmente preocupado em falhar na sua aula. Eu faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, para garantir que eu passasse.

Por alguns instantes, Yoongi apenas o encara com uma sobrancelha levantada e a boca aberta, então percebe que ele percebe e ele coloca a caneta na mão. "Jimin, isso não é uma boa ideia."

"Eu sei, mas eu realmente precisava falar com você sobre a minha nota", Jimin persiste, piscando os olhos. “Apenas me diga o que preciso fazer para passar na sua aula, professor Min .”

Balançando a cabeça, Yoongi suspira profundamente. Ele olha para os papéis em sua mesa e para a porta trancada e, finalmente, para Jimin, apenas parado ali como um estudante admoestado. Ele parece chateado, mas em conflito, e isso é tudo que Jimin realmente precisa.

"Eu sei que não sou tão inteligente, professor, mas sou bom em outras coisas ..." ele pergunta, olhando para o chão e depois timidamente por baixo dos cílios.

Yoongi arruma os papéis em sua mesa e coloca a pilha ao lado. Ele ajusta os óculos no nariz e depois inclina a cabeça. Ah? Você é bom em outras coisas, Sr. Park ?

Sucesso.

"....sim."

Porra, Jimin está meio sem fôlego, os olhos vagando por seu amante. Yoongi parece bem encarando Jimin condescendentemente, seu paletó ajustado ao seu corpo pequeno, mostrando apenas a menor sugestão de suas tatuagens por baixo. Seu olhar cuidadoso por trás desses óculos grossos, cabelos penteados e penteados para longe de seu rosto.

Ele é um sonho molhado - o atual sonho molhado de Jimin que ele está tentando trazer à realidade. O único problema é que Jimin sabe que Yoongi poderia facilmente dizer que não. Fazer isso no campus é imprudente e estúpido, mas Jimin está fodendo dois homens sob o mesmo teto há dias, então a lógica saiu pela janela neste momento e tudo o que resta em seu lugar é desejo descarado.

"No que você é bom então?" Yoongi pergunta. O rosto dele é uma máscara de indiferença, “porque certamente não é da minha classe. Você está certo, está falhando e nada vai mudar isso no final do semestre. ”

Jimin cora. Ele sabe disso tudo como um ato, um jogo, mas a maneira como o ancião o olha como se ele fosse apenas um garoto estúpido faz com que se sinta quente e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo. Houve um tempo em que tudo o que Jimin fez foi tentar provar a Yoongi que ele não é um garotinho que merece ser repreendido, mas aqui ele está fingindo que é.

Está fodido, mas ele precisa disso. Cada segundo o ajuda a se afastar cada vez mais das palavras de Jungkook até que elas não possam mais tocá-lo.

"Mas não posso falhar", grita Jimin. "Deve haver algo—"

“Você não respondeu minha pergunta. No que você é bom, Sr. Park ?

Engolindo seu nervosismo, Jimin dá alguns passos à frente e brinca com as tiras da mochila nos ombros. "Hum, eu sou bom em dançar e posso cantar um pouco ..."

"Não me insulte", vem a resposta aguda de Yoongi e Jimin está surpreso com o quão bem o ancião está levando isso. “Você veio aqui com algo em mente para salvar sua nota. Então, faça-me um favor, Sr. Park, e diga ao seu professor o que é isso, caso contrário, isso é apenas uma perda de tempo.

Merda. Jinin subestimou severamente o quão quente isso seria, mas ele já está suando um pouco e seu corpo se mexe abaixo da cintura.

O que ele deveria dizer? Ele deveria apenas mergulhar nisso? Como isso geralmente acontece no pornô? É sempre o ato inocente primeiro, certo?

Limpando a garganta, Jimin fala. "Eu acho que sou um bom beijador ..."

Yoongi não diz nada, apenas olha. Ele terá que se esforçar mais ao que parece.

"Eu posso ... levar no rabo"

Yoongi tamborila os dedos sobre a mesa, sem se impressionar.

"Eu posso -"

"Pare", Yoongi exige, acenando com a mão. "Você pode ir. Sinto muito por ter falhado na minha aula, Sr. Park. Tenha uma boa noite." Ele pega uma caneta e puxa alguns papéis na frente dele.

Jimin está confuso. Essa é a maneira de Yoongi rejeitar essa encenação ou ele está realmente tentando convencer Jimin a se esforçar muito mais?

"Eu disse algo errado, professor?" ele tenta, torcendo as mãos. A apatia de Yoongi é incrivelmente convincente e Jimin está começando a ficar preocupado.

O ancião suspira pesadamente. “Olha, eu sou um homem ocupado. Não tenho tempo para parar de avaliar apenas para avaliar sua tentativa de fixar sua nota. Eu tenho responsabilidades com meus alunos para devolver suas tarefas a eles em tempo hábil, portanto, a menos que você possa demonstrar sua proficiência em uma de suas habilidades reivindicadas enquanto eu classifico, acho que foi feito aqui. ” Ele sorri antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Nunca em sua vida Jimin ouviu a voz de Yoongi tão cheia de autoridade inegável. Ele nunca o dirigiu dessa maneira. Jimin olha para a ereção óbvia na frente da calça.

"Eu ...." sua respiração prende na garganta antes de sair, ".... posso mostrar a você."

Yoongi nem sequer o olha, sua caneta movendo-se rapidamente pelo papel. "Continue. Vou informá-lo como você está.

Seu tom é desprovido de qualquer emoção, algo que Jimin não está acostumado. O que ele almeja é a voz rouca de Yoongi, elogiando-o, estalando, choramingando e gemendo quando Jimin faz algo particularmente excitante e o ancião simplesmente não consegue se conter. É isso que tira Jimin, é isso que ele deseja neste momento, possivelmente o que ele deseja desde o início.

Uma ideia vem à mente.

Ele joga a mochila no chão e lentamente se vira. Cuidadosamente, ele caminha até a parede, a tinta bege imaculada, brilhante e sem marcas. Ele caminha até que sua frente está quase pressionada contra ela e começa a puxar a cintura da calça. Ele não sabe se Yoongi o está observando, mas dessa forma Jimin será capaz de mostrar sua melhor característica e ouvir o outro desmoronar peça por peça.

É vergonhoso, como ele empurra as calças até os tornozelos e apenas fica ali em sua cueca boxer, a barra da camisa mal escovando a cintura. Ele está no campus, no escritório de um professor, e ele está fazendo isso, ele realmente está fazendo isso. Ele se pergunta brevemente se isso está além da merda, irrecuperável. Se a versão mais nova dele ficaria horrorizada ou encantada. Ele estrangula o pensamento e respira fundo. Ele pode ouvir Yoongi escrevendo.

"Professor Min?"

"Hmm?" A escrita não cessa.

"Estou pronto."

Sem resposta.

Jimin se sente ignorado, mas ele vai mudar isso. Ele tira a cueca e eles caem no chão. Agora ele está nu da cintura para baixo, excitado e ainda solto da porra de Hoseok. Alargando um pouco sua posição, ele enfia a bunda e apoia as mãos contra a parede. Seu pênis duro roça contra sua camisa e suas bolas se movem para a frente, pendendo pesadamente.

Ele se pergunta o que Yoongi vê nesse momento - um estudante se apresentando, todo gordo e rosado, com suas coxas grossas acrescentando plenitude, apenas esperando que seu professor o observe. Jimin está sempre implorando por atenção.

O som de uma caneta se movendo pelo papel cessa. Jimin luta contra o desejo de olhar, para ver se Yoongi o está admirando, e é uma batalha que ele perde. Seu pescoço protesta quando ele olha por cima do ombro para encontrar Yoongi observando-o com olhos escuros, caneta colocada na frente dele, mãos cruzadas sobre os papéis. Quando seus olhos se encontram, vergonha e ardência precisam percorrer o corpo de Jimin.

\- Você tem minha atenção, Sr. Park. Agora, o que você vai fazer com isso?

Jimin tem que fechar os olhos. Ele está indecentemente excitado neste momento, em exibição assim, e o comportamento autoritário de Yoongi quase tem as pernas tremendo. Ele empurra o rosto contra a parede, usa um braço para se apoiar e, em seguida, coloca a outra mão atrás dele para tocar sua borda inchada, mal conseguindo suprimir um gemido enquanto o faz.

"Você tem mãos pequenas", Yoongi observa por trás dele. "Você pode mesmo tocar sua bunda com isso?"

Jimin solta um gritinho com isso, porque ouvir essas palavras pingando da boca de Yoongi em um ambiente tão profissional tem seus olhos quase rolando na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Há o som de um cinto sendo aberto, um zíper caindo. Yoongi está se preparando para se tocar.

Porra.

Jimin quer entrar, mas mesmo que ele esteja solto, o escorregador queima, então ele se afasta e enfia os dedos na boca até que estejam ensopados e depois volta a ele, empurrando o dedo médio e cutucando a borda. com o índice. Está melhor agora, mas não é o ideal.

"Dói, Sr. Park?"

"J-só um pouquinho ..."

"Você pode suportar isso, tenho certeza."

O som de Yoongi se masturbando soa no pequeno espaço, e é óbvio pelo som da pele apertando contra a pele que Yoongi se lubrificou. Jimin deseja poder ver, mas está preocupado demais em fazer um show, agora enfiando dois dedos cuspidos em si mesmo e sentindo seu buraco apertar em torno deles.

" Ungh " , ele geme, sua voz aguda e alta. O braço apoiado contra a parede treme e suas pernas se cansam da postura embaraçosa devido às roupas em torno dos tornozelos, mas a leve dor só a melhora.

Eles já tiveram relações sexuais antes, mas nunca se masturbaram na frente um do outro e há algo sobre os dois trabalhando seus corpos da maneira que somente eles podem, que torna esse momento muito mais íntimo.

Jimin sabe que gosta quando seus dedos ficam pegajosos e sua bunda começa a sugá-los, quando ele aperta seus músculos e se sente cheio por dentro e pode saborear o arrasto deles saindo. Ele se pergunta se Yoongi está usando seus próprios truques para aumentar o prazer deste momento também, se ele está provocando sua cabeça e brincando com a fenda. Se ele puxar e esfregar a palma da mão suavemente sobre a ponta quando estiver muito perto do clímax, apenas para fazer um calafrio rolar por ele com a sensação.

"Você tem uma bela bunda", Yoongi fala, ofegante. “Porra tonificado e firme. Você veste as calças mais apertadas do que o necessário. Provavelmente é por isso que estou tão distraído na aula, Sr. Park. Eu fiquei pensando em você, assim, tão desesperada por atenção, certo? Tão desesperado pela minha aprovação.

"Ah, Yoon- Professor ..."

O som claro de Yoongi dando prazer a si mesmo pode ser ouvido sobre as calças de Jimin e o som molhado dos dedos em sua bunda. Isso está deixando Jimin louco, sabendo que o pênis do ancião está duro e pronto para ele saltar, mas essa pequena fantasia é muito boa, alegremente degradante, e ele pode dizer que vai gozar com mais força do que há algum tempo e isso está dizendo algo com Hoseok por perto constantemente por favor.

"Adicione outro dedo", Yoongi instrui.

A boca de Jimin se abre com a aspereza em seu tom. Ele quer obedecer, mas o slide não será fácil para ele. "Professor, eu—"

\- Não me diga que você não tem lubrificação suficiente, Sr. Park. Você cuspiu, não é? Sem mencionar, estou olhando para você agora e você está nojento. Você teve um pau em você recentemente ou apenas seus dedinhos grossos?

Oh Deus.

Relutantemente, Jimin desliza um terceiro dedo até que sua palma bate na bochecha de sua bunda e fica surpreso ao descobrir que aparece ao lado dos outros - Yoongi está certo. Seu corpo está se acostumando a sexo frequente. Ele solta um gemido com a sensação e descansa a testa suada contra a parede. Ele empurra e puxa os dedos, se fodendo sem hesitar.

"Responda à minha pergunta, Sr. Park."

"Sim".

"Ainda não responde minha pergunta completamente."

"Um galo c."

"De quem pau?"

Ele fica quieto quando sua borda vibra de excitação e seus dedos deslizam para dentro ainda mais. Ele deveria admitir a verdade durante isso? A menção de seu namorado jogaria fora a dinâmica e irritaria Yoongi? De alguma forma, ele sabe que não, que isso servirá apenas para tornar o calor entre eles mais forte e inexplicável.

"J-Jung Hoseok", ele suspira, quase fazendo orgasmo apenas com a estimulação em sua bunda e a peça aquecida acontecendo. “O pau dele. Pau grande.

Yoongi solta uma risada sombria seguida por um assobio de prazer enquanto ele continua a se masturbar. “Jung Hoseok? Meu cunhado? Uau, Sr. Park. Eu sabia que você era uma estudante preguiçosa, mas não fazia ideia de que você era uma vadia.

Jimin fica quieto com isso, seu coração batendo forte nos ouvidos. Yoongi, seu primeiro amor, o homem que primeiro fez amor com ele, apenas o chamou de vagabunda—

Sem aviso, ele cums duro com três dedos enterrados em sua bunda, salpicando a parede bege com branco grosso que escorre lentamente para o chão. Ele procura ar, uma clara confusão entre seu estado físico e mental.

Ele não tem ideia do que está acontecendo com ele. Um momento ele está tão excitado, realmente na encenação e realmente agindo como uma vagabunda, e no próximo ele se sente nojento, como se algo tivesse sido tirado dele e seus olhos estavam embaçados de lágrimas. É confuso porque ele pediu isso, ele realmente não tem um problema com a palavra vagabunda sendo usada em conversas sujas consensuais, mas por algum motivo ele não consegue parar de pensar nisso—

Alguém bate na porta.

Jimin se vira e afunda no chão, atordoado. Cum fica de costas para a parede, mas ele não consegue pensar direito - seu coração parece estar tentando escapar do peito.

"Professor Min?" Uma voz vem de trás da porta trancada. "Posso falar com você?"

Jungkook.

Yoongi se enfia de volta nas calças e xinga, os olhos arregalados de medo. Ele limpa a garganta. - Sinto muito, mas estou tentando terminar de classificar os ensaios intermediários. Estou dentro de um prazo. Você pode voltar durante o meu horário de expediente?

No chão, Jimin está começando a se sentir um pouco mais lúcido. Sua bunda está latejando e seu pênis senta frouxamente, gasto.

Jungkook está aqui.

Por que Jungkook está aqui? Ele não tem Yoongi para nenhuma aula ... Ele viu Jimin entrar aqui?

“Uh, claro. Eu só tinha uma pergunta sobre o Dr. Jung, mas ... Não importa.

Ele pode ser ouvido indo embora e os dois relaxam.

Por que Jungkook quer falar sobre o Dr. Jung?

"Jimin, você está bem?" Yoongi corre e segura sua bochecha. "Bebê? O que há de errado?"

Há uma garrafa de água sendo colocada perto de seus lábios e Jimin toma um gole. "Eu não sei ... eu apenas ..." Ele realmente não sabe como descrevê-lo, porque ele se sente bem agora. Um pouco preocupado com o fato de terem sido quase pegos, mas agora que ele não está mais no calor do momento, ele não consegue entender por que estava em pânico.

Abruptamente, Yoongi o puxa para um abraço, embalando a parte de trás da cabeça de Jimin. “Ei, está tudo bem. Me desculpe, Jimin. Eu estava apenas concordando com o que você disse e ...

"Está tudo bem", Jimin o interrompe. "Estou bem. Eu fui pego demais. Foi muito intenso, eu acho.

Eles ficam assim por algum tempo, Jimin ainda sem roupa da cintura para baixo e Yoongi segurando-o com força como se ele pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

"Sinto muito, Jimin."

De alguma forma, Jimin sabe que está se desculpando por mais do que apenas uma palavra.

Eles limpam as evidências de seu encontro e se tornam apresentáveis mais uma vez, mas quando Jimin não responde à maioria das perguntas de Yoongi, seu amante fica preocupado.

“Jimin, o que realmente está acontecendo? Você parece chateada ultimamente e claramente está se esforçando demais.

O silêncio que Jimin não se preocupa em preencher parece indefinido enquanto se sentam no chão, próximos, mas mentalmente tão distantes. Yoongi está torcendo as mãos com tinta.

"Jimin, por favor ..."

Jimin finalmente fala. "Jungkook sabe sobre nós."

"Huh", são todas as respostas yoongi, olhando para o chão.

"Isso é tudo que você vai dizer?" Jimin pergunta, frustrado. Ele honestamente pensou que iria obter mais apoio de Yoongi, talvez até alguma simpatia, pois eles estão nisso juntos, mas a falta de reação é reveladora. “Você não está preocupado que ele conte a Jieun? E se é por isso que ele estava aqui? Para que você saiba que ele vai fazer isso? Jimin sabe que está se recuperando, mas esse é um novo tipo de pânico, muito baseado na realidade.

"Ele disse que ia contar a alguém?"

“Não, ele praticamente disse que terminou com qualquer coisa que tenha a ver comigo, mas ele está realmente chateado comigo, então quem sabe o que vai fazer e como ele até descobriu que estávamos envolvidos. Ele obviamente ficou com raiva de sua raiva por um tempo agora.

Yoongi olha para cima, confuso. “Por que ele está tão bravo com você? Ele não estava brincando com Hoseok? O que aconteceu com isso?

"Na verdade não", admite Jimin, já sobre essa conversa. Ele propositalmente não contou a Yoongi sobre os últimos desenvolvimentos, porque sabia que isso também só causaria problemas para eles. "É uma longa história, mas ele tem tentado propositalmente me fazer pensar que algo estava acontecendo com eles. Quando Hoseok e eu descobrimos, nós o confrontamos e tudo foi uma merda." Ele suspira e passa a mão pelos cabelos. “Ele admitiu tentar quebrar Hoseok e eu para que ele pudesse me manter como amigo. Meio hipócrita, se você pensar sobre isso. Mas acho que o ponto principal dele é que mudei de alguma forma, que não sou o mesmo cara do ensino médio. ”

"Você mudou", afirma Yoongi, olhos focados em Jimin.

“Bem, sim, isso acontece naturalmente quando você envelhece. Finalmente parei de deixar as pessoas andarem por cima de mim. Não sou mais uma putinha fraca, como costumava ser. Se eu quero algo, eu aceito. Eu queria você, e tenho você, finalmente nos meus próprios termos. Eu queria Hoseok e eu o tenho. Ele está com ciúmes porque ele não tem metade das bolas que eu tenho. Ele nunca poderia ser como eu.

Mesmo enquanto ele fala as palavras, Jimin sabe que eles estão errados, que em algum lugar lá no fundo, este não é ele e nunca deveria ser, mas a malícia vem tão facilmente agora.

"Ninguém deve ser como você."

Jimin fica boquiaberto com as palavras do ancião. "Desculpe?"

“Jimin, ele está certo. Olhe para você. Você está traindo seu namorado com um homem casado que faria qualquer coisa por você. Hoseok adora a porra do chão em que você anda e ainda faz qualquer coisa para se vingar dele no momento em que vê uma falha. Você nem lhe deu o benefício da dúvida antes de assumir que ele estava trapaceando. Yoongi zomba e a ação o lembra tanto de Jieun que Jimin começa a ficar vermelho.

"Você está brincando comigo?" ele cospe. “Não é como se eu estivesse sozinha nisso. Você está me traindo e não dá a mínima para Hoseok ou sua esposa.

"Eu realmente me importo com Hoseok, na verdade", Yoongi responde. “Ele é um idiota ingênuo com habilidades terríveis de lidar, mas não é uma pessoa má. Eu percebi isso ultimamente. E eu ... sempre fui uma causa perdida. Não mudei nada desde o momento em que comecei a querer você, mas você ... Você perdeu sua inocência, perdeu tudo que fez de você aquele garoto doce que lutei tanto para proteger.

Jimin não pode acreditar nisso. Ele pisca incrédulo para o ancião enquanto ele fala a parte interna da bochecha em frustração. - E de quem você acha que é essa culpa? Você acha que eu me corrompi?

Yoongi revira os olhos com um bufo exagerado. “Não, eu sei que fui eu quem fez isso com você. Eu sou como uma criança fodida, prendendo um inseto em uma placa em nome da ciência, apenas arrancando suas asas por esporte ... Isso é tudo culpa minha e agora Hoseok está fodido e eu não tenho ninguém para culpar mas eu mesmo. Só posso imaginar o que vai acontecer se ele descobrir ou quando descobrir. Você vai destruí-lo completamente, sabia? Claro, você não está sozinho nisso, mas ele não espera nada de mim - é você que ele colocou tudo.

"Eu não acho isso justo", rebate Jimin. “Você mesmo disse Yoongi. Hoseok não é um santo. Sim, ele ficaria chateado com isso, mas ele não pode me culpar. Não há como ele não entender pelo menos em algum nível básico. Veja como ele viveu sua vida até agora. Ele está apenas pedindo por isso.

As sobrancelhas de Yoongi disparam até a linha do cabelo, surpresa. “Uau ... acho que você me substituiu como o maior idiota. Parabéns - ele retruca. “Eu odeio dizer isso, mas seu amigo estava certo. Você mudou para pior. Na metade do tempo, me pergunto se eu não estava bem em ser sua amante prática , se você sequer se importasse comigo. Você não se importa mais com nada, mesmo que sejam apenas sentimentos pelos homens com quem você está brincando? Você não sente nada?

“O que você quer que eu sinta, hyung? Desculpe por finalmente retomar o controle? Desculpe por escolher não ser uma reflexão tardia na minha própria vida? Não vou pedir desculpas por querer você ou querer Hoseok ou fazer o que preciso fazer para tê-lo.

Yoongi balança a cabeça em descrença. “Então, qual é o seu plano então? Continue amarrando Hoseok? Continuar sendo minha amante do lado indefinidamente até que tudo cague?

“Eu farei o que eu quero até que eu não queira mais fazer isso”, responde Jimin altivamente com um encolher de ombros.

Olhando para o mais jovem, Yoongi se inclina para frente até Jimin não ter escolha a não ser olhá-lo nos olhos. “Eu sabia, você não tem absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que está fazendo. Você pode estar agindo duro, mas também está com medo de si mesmo. Você está apenas esperando que algo o pare, porque você não pode nem se parar neste momento.

"Eu não quero parar", Jimin sussurra calorosamente. Não passa despercebido como os olhos de Yoongi se arregalam com as palavras. “Assim como você, hyung, percebi que não quero parar, mas, ao contrário de você , não tenho a impressão de que preciso, mesmo para o benefício de todos os outros.”

Ele se levanta, pegando sua mochila na saída. Sua mão descansa na pesada porta de madeira quando Yoongi faz sua declaração final.

“Você não pode fazer isso para sempre, Jimin. Você terá que escolher entre seus vícios ou sua sanidade, caso contrário você acabará cometendo um erro enorme que vai atrapalhar o resto de sua vida e a nossa.

Jimin franze a testa e abre a porta. "Você saberia algo sobre isso, não saberia?"

\----------------

Jimin recebe uma mensagem do namorado alguns dias depois, dizendo que Jieun partiu para uma viagem de fim de semana para promover algum artigo acadêmico que ela publicou e que Hoseok tem uma surpresa para ele. Ele diz que Yoongi também está saindo para ver alguns estúdios nos quais ele está interessado em produzir, para que eles realmente fiquem sozinhos.

Embora seja difícil para Jimin ignorar o estado em rápido declínio da maioria de seus relacionamentos, ele aguarda ansiosamente a suspensão, se é que alguma coisa pode entorpecer a parte dele que está gritando que algo está errado.

Eles começam com o jantar em um dos lugares tradicionais favoritos de Jimin, contando pequenas conversas e histórias de suas aulas. É doce e parece o primeiro encontro que eles nunca tiveram, formal e óbvio. Hoseok paga pela refeição e eles voltam para sua casa, de mãos dadas o caminho todo.

Mesmo depois de toda a merda que aconteceu, ainda é fácil com Hoseok, mas a alegria que ele sente quando está com o namorado agora está manchada com algo como apreensão. Ele não consegue tirar da cabeça as palavras culpadas de Jungkook, nem a insistência de Yoongi de que ele foi longe demais, mesmo pelos padrões de Yoongi. Mas ele rapidamente percebe essa linha de pensamento e a sufoca até que ele se apaixona pela sensação de Hoseok estar tão perto, a onda absoluta de felicidade quando seu namorado o trata como se ele fosse algo a ser adorado.

Quando eles chegam em casa, Jimin fica surpreso ao descobrir que o quarto de Hoseok está decorado com várias velas apagadas e a cama é feita de forma impecável, ao contrário do caos habitual de cobertores. Há um vaso de flores frescas sobre a mesa, lindas flores delicadas em várias cores e várias garrafas de lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira.

"Seok, o que é isso?" ele pergunta, diversão deslizando em sua voz.

Hoseok fecha a porta atrás dele e olha para Jimin timidamente. Ele parecia nervoso a noite toda e agora Jimin tem uma pista parcial do porquê.

"Você pode ter visto coisas como essa na minha mesa antes do nosso rompimento, e foi porque eu disse que faria sua primeira vez especial, mas não foi dessa maneira." Ele encolhe os ombros e Jimin sente algo como culpa subir pela garganta. "Eu sei que sua primeira vez foi especial para você de qualquer maneira, e eu já tive uma primeira vez tecnicamente, mas há algo que eu quero fazer que seria a primeira vez para nós dois."

Confuso, Jimin olha ao redor da sala e ri. Parece uma configuração típica de "noite sexy" e ele não consegue descobrir o que exatamente seu namorado também está se referindo.

"Eu não entendo."

Hoseok sorri e se aproxima antes de se inclinar. Sua mão descansa suavemente na bochecha de Jimin enquanto seus lábios roçam contra a concha de sua orelha. "Jimin, eu quero que você me foda."

Eles já conversaram sobre isso antes de algumas vezes. Hoseok ficou curioso sobre dedilhar, sobre encontrar aquele ponto dentro que enrola os dedos dos pés e esbate a visão. E Jimin tinha mostrado a ele apenas uma vez enquanto eles estavam brincando, dando um nó profundo várias vezes e ordenhando o prazer diretamente de um Hoseok desesperado e ofegante no meio da noite. Ele foi cuidadoso porque seu namorado não teve o benefício de exploração como Jimin, então eles não foram muito longe.

Claro, Hoseok pediu a Jimin que o fizesse sua "cadela" antes e sussurrou coisas sujas sobre Jimin transando com ele várias vezes no meio do sexo. Durante esses tempos, ele praticamente implorou que Jimin o desafiasse, tomasse Hoseok rápido e áspero e Jimin não se opôs à ideia, apenas nunca a viu como mais do que qualquer coisa, exceto conversa suja ou preliminares passivas.

Agora, porém, ele não pode dizer que o pensamento não o está esquentando. Há algo sobre uma personalidade tão dominante que se resume a completa submissão, às vezes até pura, necessidade carnal.

Há algo sobre Hoseok implorando por seu pau.

Para Hoseok ser tão vulnerável com ele, seria vislumbrar sua alma, sua humanidade, e Jimin sabe que não se deve confiar nisso.

Mas aqui estão eles.

Hoseok acende as velas e apaga as luzes. Eles se despem e rapidamente se enredam um no outro, beijando e gemendo na cama, moendo seus corpos quando necessário. As garrafas de lubrificante foram jogadas na cama - Hoseok explica que não tinha certeza de qual seria melhor para isso, pois ele definitivamente quer o pênis de Jimin nele hoje à noite - mas eles parecem quase inúteis quando Jimin tateia a bunda de Hoseok e encontra algo suave e bulbosa entre as bochechas.

Parece que Hoseok tem um plug nele.

"Você gosta disso?" o ancião pergunta, afastando-se de um beijo desleixado. “Eu tenho tentado me abrir para você há uma semana. Tive que ir a uma daquelas lojas excêntricas só para entender isso e me dizer, eu já tenho uma lista de desejos.

"Isso é uma quantidade surpreendente de esforço para um fuckboy", provoca Jimin, embora ele esteja incrivelmente impressionado. "É por isso que você ficou inquieta a noite toda?"

"É estranho ter algo na sua bunda."

“Mmm, eu não posso dizer que entendo isso. Mas você tem certeza que quer isso?

Hoseok geme. “Foda-se, sim, desde que você praticamente me engasgou com seu pau durante aquele boquete zangado, estou desejando isso . Não sei por que, mas ser sua putinha me excita muito.

Ele os vira e abre as pernas. Ele se abaixa e puxa o plugue até soltar o som mais obsceno. Ele está molhado, com a borda inchada e pronta.

"Eu fiz um bom trabalho para você, azul bebê?"

Jimin está chocado; ele não pode parar de encarar a visão do plug pendurado nos dedos de Hoseok e a maneira como seu buraco brilha à luz das velas.

“Foda-se minha boceta.” Hoseok sussurra e a onda quente que Jimin geralmente sente com essas palavras é revertida até que tudo em que ele consegue pensar é em quão bom Hoseok se parece com isso, o quanto ele não percebeu que precisava disso. Ele sente que acabou de fazer um deus despencar do céu.

Jimin - Jimin fez isso, sozinho.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Jimin se levanta na cama e se inclina para beijar Hoseok sem fôlego, mudando de lugar. Ele é menor que o namorado, mas não é um problema quando ele se instala entre as pernas de Hoseok e passa as mãos pelas coxas levemente bronzeadas.

"Hoseok ..."

“Estou tão molhada para você, bebê. Eu quero isso."

Seu namorado não está exagerando - há lubrificante pingando do buraco de Hoseok quando a tomada é retirada e Jimin tem que morder o lábio ao pensar em Hoseok se abrindo apenas por esse momento, apenas para ele. Mas só para ter certeza, Jimin aperta dois dedos e se maravilha com a sensação de quão firme Hoseok é por dentro, flexível, mas virginal da mesma forma.

Hoseok keens, agarrando-se atrás dos joelhos e se espalhando ainda mais, pressionando a pélvis nos dedos de Jimin. "Eu preciso do seu pau, bebê", ele geme desesperadamente, o peito arfando, fazendo com que sua própria excitação suba e desça contra seu estômago tenso.

“Seu primeiro pau,” Jimin lembra, puxando a borda e acariciando-se com a outra mão. Ele não pode acreditar que isso está acontecendo, mas parece tão certo quanto tudo o que ele fez até agora e não pode negar que isso está dando a ele a sensação de controle que ele infelizmente perdeu na última semana.

"Por favor, me dê meu primeiro pau ..."

Jimin nunca pensou que ele iria penetrar em alguém. Nunca foi uma opção para ele, descobrir garotos em tenra idade e perceber pela curiosidade que ele gosta de preencher. Por isso, é estranho ele empurrar o anel apertado de músculo para um calor tão delirantemente agradável que o absorve tão bem. Ele não consegue acreditar no jeito que Hoseok joga a cabeça para trás e gagueja com todo o seu ser, os olhos fechados, a boca aberta e as pernas agitadas.

"Oh, porra ."

Então é assim que ele parece estar sendo fodido. Jimin entende o apelo agora, olhando para a longa coluna do pescoço de Hoseok, o inchaço de seus músculos magros e tonificados correndo para seu pênis duro e inchado, respondendo à penetração.

A cada calça, Hoseok o aperta com força por dentro. Jimin quase não quer se mexer por medo de quebrar esse momento, mas o instinto o estimula, arrastando os quadris para trás e quase escapando antes que ele empurre de volta, e Deus , isso é tão inacreditável.

Quase parecido com o calor forte da boca de Yoongi e Hoseok, mas ele pode se meter nisso, assim o faz, segurando os quadris de Hoseok e iniciando um ritmo alimentado pela luxúria primitiva. Abaixo dele, Hoseok soluça seus gemidos, geme quando Jimin se enterra todo o caminho até as bolas e mói, procurando por isso—

Hoseok soluça quando é encontrado profundamente dentro dele e Jimin continua abusando da área, fodendo e fodendo e fodendo até sentir algo dentro dele subir à superfície, algo dominante e áspero e positivamente tonto com o poder desse homem bonito pegando seu pau.

O suor escorre deles, pingando de suas sobrancelhas franzidas, subindo pelo torso, acumulando-se nas fendas de seus corpos. Jimin aperta seu abdômen com cada impulso exigente e as coxas de Hoseok se apertam em torno dele, vindo atrás de Jimin para trancá-las.

"Jimin, oh meu Deus, Jimin -"

Sem fôlego, Jimin cai para a frente enquanto suas bolas se apertam, um calor profundo queimando-o de dentro para fora. Seus quadris encontram o inchaço da bunda de Hoseok direito, enquanto ambos gozam com grunhidos tensos, o pênis de Jimin pulsando com liberação enquanto Hoseok pinta o espaço entre eles com um branco viscoso.

No rescaldo, eles permanecem conectados enquanto recuperam o fôlego. Hoseok parece positivamente contaminado; seu peito está arfando, mãos cerradas nos lençóis. Cum pingando seu pênis gasto. Seus lábios estão inchados pela atenção machucada de Jimin.

Se afastando, Jimin sente suas pernas ficarem dormentes agora que a adrenalina correu seu curso. Ele cai na cama, conseguindo rolar de lado ao lado do namorado.

"Jimin". A voz de Hoseok é áspera e carente. Ele vira a cabeça até que os dois se entreolhem, ofegando. "Jimin, eu te amo."

Ele só ouviu isso uma vez antes, na noite em que Hoseok foi ferrado em uma festa e Jimin o ajudou a chegar em casa com segurança. Naquela época, havia sido dito e correspondido por impulso, um sentimento fugaz de intimidade e culpa.

Parece a mesma coisa agora, embora Jimin tenha dito a si mesmo repetidamente que ele ama Hoseok, que ele o quer. Mas se ele realmente amava o namorado, não o trairia quase diariamente, não teria degradado o suposto amor com palavras cortantes e ações impensáveis, e é por isso que ele não pode responder.

Nesse momento, ele se sente da mesma maneira que quando tentou interpretar Yoongi apenas alguns dias antes - é como se ele estivesse subindo tão alto, seus próprios pensamentos e ações alimentados por essa necessidade cativante de atenção e validação e agora ele está subitamente despencando de volta à terra, ciente de como isso é realmente errado.

"Eu - eu sei", ele responde.

Hoseok permanece em silêncio por mais um tempo antes de se apoiar de lado, encarando Jimin com os olhos arregalados. "Fiz algo de errado?"

Há um medo genuíno em seu olhar, algo tão frágil e inocente e Jimin parece que está segurando fisicamente Hoseok e arrancando a vida dele, exceto que ele está chorando agora porque acabou de perceber que não quer fazer isso. Ele nunca quis fazer isso, mas a loucura o levou a esse impasse.

"Hoseok ... precisamos conversar."

Confuso, Hoseok senta-se completamente, entrando em pânico. Seus cachos curtos estão desarrumados, grudando no rosto suado. "O que é isso? Isso não foi bom? Você não gostou?

"Isso é ... não é sobre isso-" Ele faz uma pausa e fecha os olhos. "Eu realmente sinto muito."

Hoseok engole em seco. Desculpe pelo que? Jimin, você está me assustando. ”

Quando Jimin abre os olhos e olha fixamente para o teto, Hoseok fica mais ansioso.

"Jimin, pelo que você está arrependido?" ele implora, a voz desesperada.

“Sinto muito, Seok. Eu não sei ... o que está acontecendo comigo. Só sei que quero vocês dois ...

"Jimin, o que você fez ?"

Sufocando com sua culpa, Jimin traz seu olhar de volta para seu namorado, o homem que apenas lhe deu todo o seu ser, corpo e alma. "Eu ... eu tenho traído você."

Por um momento, Hoseok apenas pisca. Então ele pisca novamente, com a boca aberta. “Estava traindo? O que? Que porra é essa, Jimin? Novamente? Você está brincando comigo? Uma vez que as comportas estão abertas, Hoseok perde completamente a merda, pulando de pé e gesticulando loucamente. “Você está me cagando? Por favor, me diga que isso é uma piada? Deve ser uma piada, certo? Pare de brincar! Pare com isso! ”

"Hoseok, me desculpe ..."

"Uma vez não foi o suficiente para você?" Hoseok grita, delirante. “Você nem se importa? Claro que não! Que merda eu estava pensando? Eu nunca deveria ter deixado passar ...

Ele fica em silêncio, castrando abruptamente sua linha de pensamento. Ele olha para Jimin com um silêncio misterioso e seus olhos estão em chamas com raiva mal contida.

Quem era? Ou são várias pessoas? É ele , o cara de antes?

Jimin se contorce na cama. Ele limpa a garganta. "Sim, é ele."

"Quantas vezes?"

"Hoseok"

" Quantas vezes, Jimin ?" Hoseok morde.

"Eu não-continuei contando-"

As sobrancelhas de Hoseok se erguem. “ Tantas vezes ? Isso aconteceu diariamente ou algo assim? ”

Jimin desvia o olhar.

"Oh meu Deus. Oh meu deus do caralho . Você anda transando com alguém todos os dias? Todo dia ? ” Sua voz racha com cada sílaba.

"Hoseok, me desculpe, eu estava errado-"

"Mas como?" O mais velho pergunta. "Eu estive com você todos os dias e você só vai à escola e depois saímos, então como você tem-"

O som da porta da frente se fechando reverbera pela casa. A trava clica no lugar.

“Hoseok? Você está em casa?" Yoongi parece cansado, provavelmente irritado com o seu dia se estiver voltando para casa muito mais cedo do que o esperado.

Jimin olha de volta para o namorado, que está congelado no lugar. Demora um minuto ou dois, mas então os olhos de Hoseok se arregalam em realização.

"É Yoongi, não é?"

Jimin não pode nem abrir a boca para refutar, porque ele pode vê-lo nos olhos de seu namorado - não há como negar.

"Oh." Hoseok ri e depois ri um pouco mais. “Oh uau, eu sou tão estúpido. Como eu não sabia?

"Hoseok"

"Fica quieto! Você não diz mais nada.

"Hey Hoseok, você está aí?" Yoongi está na porta agora.

“Hoseok, por favor—“ Jimin sussurra, frenético.

"Entre, Yoongi."

O tempo parece diminuir quando Yoongi abre a porta e recua ao ver Hoseok fumegando, suado e nu no meio da sala com a porra secando no estômago. Na cama, Jimin está embrulhado nos lençóis, limpando seus olhos rapidamente lacrimejantes.

Isso nunca deveria acontecer, mas de alguma forma ele sempre soube que isso aconteceria. Porque todas as suas escolhas o levaram até aqui. Todo o seu egoísmo e flagrante desrespeito só podiam colher uma recompensa.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Hoseok ri sardonicamente antes de caminhar e agarrar o tornozelo nu de Jimin espreitando por baixo das cobertas. Ele puxa o mais novo até que ele chega na beira da cama com a bunda mal pendurada. Jimin luta por algo para se cobrir.

"Hoseok, o que você está fazendo!" Sai mais como um grito do que como uma pergunta.

“O que há de errado, Jimin? Só estou facilitando ainda mais para Yoongi aqui te foder. ” Ele se vira para o cunhado. “Vá em frente, foda-se com meu namorado como você tem feito todos os dias. Vou ficar de lado como a porra do idiota que sou e assistir.

"Hoseok, não seja um idiota", Yoongi adverte, os olhos disparando entre os dois ao lado da cama. “Deixe Jimin fora disso. Vamos conversar ...

“Deixá-lo de fora? Deixá-lo de fora? Ele é tão culpado quanto você! Vocês dois são loucos! Você está traindo sua esposa - minha irmã grávida - e Jimin está me fodendo desde o primeiro dia sem se importar.

"Seok, por favor ..."

De repente, aquele olhar penetrante está em Jimin, efetivamente prendendo-o no lugar. Há fúria em seus olhos, mas algo mais, algo que confunde muito Jimin.

"Olha, você precisa se acalmar", Yoongi interrompe. “Sim, estamos fodendo nas suas costas, mas sua irmã é uma cadela manipuladora, então deixe minha merda fora disso. E não vamos esquecer, você não é inocente nisso e sabe disso.

"Eu pensei que nós nos entendíamos", Hoseok morde.

Yoongi olha de volta. "Nós fazemos."

"Mas você não pensou em me contar sobre isso?"

"Ele nunca apareceu!"

“Isso é besteira, hyungie . Você teve toda a porra de oportunidade para me dizer, mas não queria, tinha? Hoseok retruca.

Jimin não tem idéia do que está acontecendo. Tudo o que ele pode fazer é olhar, estupefato e tentar compreender as palavras que estão sendo jogadas ao seu redor.

“Eu não te contei porque não é o meu lugar! É a decisão de Jimin, assim como a merda que eu deixo você fazer é a minha decisão. ”

Zombando, Hoseok estreita os olhos. “A merda que você me deixou fazer? Não é assim que eu me lembro. Você sabe o que, foda-se, Yoongi. Foda-se.

Yoongi bufa. “Você está bravo por eu ter pegado ele primeiro ou por ter escolhido ele em vez de você? Hmm? Você vai admitir o que nós dois sabemos agora? Que você não é diferente dele ou mesmo de mim, mas quer envergonhá-lo por isso?

"Você é um filho da puta."

Jimin grita quando Hoseok atravessa a sala e dá um soco na boca de Yoongi.

"Hoseok!"

Yoongi tropeça no chão, segurando seu rosto. "Que porra é essa!"

Jimin se levanta e se aproxima cautelosamente, dividido entre pedir ajuda e tentar se colocar entre os dois homens.

" Isso " , Hoseok diz, "é para foder meu namorado nas minhas costas." Ele segue em frente e puxa Yoongi pela camisa antes de empurrá-lo contra a parede e se aproximar. O ancião agora está com o lábio quebrado e o nariz ensangüentado e está olhando para Hoseok com olhos atordoados. " Isso é para não me dar a oportunidade de compartilhar."

Hoseok se inclina para frente e captura agressivamente os lábios de Yoongi, sem dúvida provando medo e sangue, mas o mundo inteiro de Jimin muda quando Yoongi beija de volta fervorosamente, lambendo o sabor de Jimin da boca do outro.

Ele nunca viu isso acontecer.

————————-

——————————————

—————————————————

“Eu acho que é melhor se você parar por agora,” Namjoon sugere, inclinando-se para a frente na cama de Jungkook e cortando Jimin. Ele respira fundo e consulta suas anotações novamente. "Então, pelo que entendi, apesar de vários contratempos e complicações, você continuou seu relacionamento com Min Yoongi e Jung Hoseok."

"Sim."

“Mesmo que você estivesse enganando um deles e trapaceando com o outro que é casado e espera um filho. Além disso, a única outra pessoa ciente de seu engano foi seu amigo, Jeon Jungkook. ”

"Sim", Jimin respira.

Namjoon levanta as sobrancelhas e assente para si mesmo, aparentemente pensando nas próximas palavras. “E então você foi descoberta e ocorreu um tipo de confronto com Yoongi e Hoseok. Acho que pela sua recontagem não era o que você esperava que eles tivessem segredos próprios?

Jimin estremece porque "confronto" realmente não é a palavra certa para explicar o que aconteceu a seguir, mas uma recontagem disso não é algo em que Namjoon estaria interessado. Ele só quer fatos, não uma confusão caótica de emoções tão complicada que Jimin tem. dificuldade em classificá-los ele mesmo. Então ele se instala com um breve "sim" e observa as rodas girarem na mente do policial.

"E quando esse incidente ocorreu?"

"Uh, que dia é hoje?" Jimin pergunta, batendo-se em busca de seu telefone fantasma e lembrando que, como sua memória dos últimos dois dias, também está faltando.

O oficial retransmite a data e Jimin luta para colocar a linha do tempo em sua cabeça. Depois de um momento, ele coça a cabeça e suspira em derrota. "Eu acho que há três, talvez quatro, dias atrás?"

"Ok, e você ainda não consegue se lembrar do que estava fazendo nos últimos dois dias?"

"Não. Ainda está ... nebuloso. Jimin tenta se lembrar de mais, mas há apenas a lembrança fugaz da sensação, do frio sob as pontas dos dedos, o forte aroma de produtos químicos.

“Bem, depois de tudo que ouvi, acho que devo levá-lo à delegacia para terminar sua história do que você consegue se lembrar. Tenho a sensação de que precisaremos de uma declaração oficial sua.

O policial se levanta da cama e estica as pernas, mas Jimin não se move. Ele olha para a frente, sua cabeça ainda doendo e sua visão se estreitando até a arma no coldre do quadril de Namjoon.

"Quem é esse?" ele pergunta, a voz ainda áspera. "Eu respondi suas perguntas e irei com você, mas por favor ... quem é?"

Quem está morto?

Quem eu estou de luto? Quem eu estou defendendo?

Namjoon engole visivelmente e enfia o caderno no bolso. “Sinto muito por ter lhe contado isso, Jimin, porque você obviamente está apaixonado ...” O sangue congela nas veias de Jimin, seu coração se recusa a bater, “..... mas ambos Min Yoongi e Jung Hoseok são suspeitos no homicídio de Jung Jieun. ”

Há estática nos ouvidos de Jimin e ele é grato por estar sentado, porque a guerra de alívio e o puro horror que o atravessa tornariam qualquer homem fraco.

Namjoon está olhando para ele com pena, porque ele não tem absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que ele encontrou ao se envolver com este caso; ele tem o luxo de apenas observar e não participar.

"Quão?" Jimin pergunta, a voz baixa, a mente cambaleando, lembrando todos os detalhes do rosto de Jieun, o olhar distante que ela tinha em seus olhos enquanto recordava sua juventude para ele. "Como isso aconteceu?"

A compostura cuidadosa do policial desliza e ele empalidece um pouco com a pergunta.

"Ela foi esfaqueada trinta e sete vezes nas costas e deixada para morrer."

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

A delegacia que Namjoon o leva não fica no campus, mas mais perto do coração da região metropolitana de Seul. O edifício parece sujo, mas está bem conservado por dentro e, embora Jimin esteja nervoso, a familiaridade de paredes brancas e o cheiro de papel e cigarro o distrai. Ele já viu lugares como esses em dramas criminais ou em filmes, mas nunca pensou que iria pisar em um.

Ele nunca pensou que faria muitas coisas.

Namjoon não o pega algemado - já que Jimin ainda não é suspeito, explica o oficial - simplesmente o deixa entrar no banco do passageiro do carro-patrulha e dirigir, conversando mundialmente o tempo todo. Jimin sabe que o policial deve ter perguntas sobre perguntas, mas deve esperar até estar no ambiente adequado para discutir o resto da história. Uma situação como essa, tão delicada, merece muita cautela.

Jimin ainda não pode acreditar.

Jung Jieun está morto.

Yoongi e Hoseok são suspeitos e sua história pode ajudá-los ou machucá-los.

Há uma complicação, no entanto, e esse é o fato de que Jimin não consegue se lembrar do que fez nos últimos dois dias, então sua mente vagueia enquanto navegam pelas ruas ...

Será que ele se tornar um suspeito?

Jimin não acha que ele é capaz de matar, mas o que ele agora sabe sobre Jieun o torna capaz de extremo ódio. Além disso, há algo irritante no fundo de sua mente, algo de suas memórias perdidas que deixa um gosto amargo em sua boca e o deixa nervoso ...

Algo sobre Jieun ...

“A propósito,” Namjoon fala, interrompendo Jimin de seus pensamentos, “A autópsia revelou que Jieun não estava grávida.”

Jimin deixa escapar um suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando e olha pela janela. Ele realmente não sabe como processar isso, não acha que pode. Yoongi assumiu que isso seria verdade, mas a incerteza sempre pairava sobre suas cabeças como um laço. Ouvi-lo tão claramente dito como adendo a um evento tão trágico é realmente bastante chocante. O assassino teria se importado se ela estivesse grávida?

Yoongi ou Hoseok -

Ah não.

Agora que Jimin está fora do dormitório e mais lúcido, a realidade se instala, quase roubando a respiração de seus pulmões.

Jieun está morto. Assassinado em sangue frio.

Ele não consegue se lembrar de nada dos últimos dois dias.

Ele não tem idéia de onde está o telefone, o que Yoongi e Hoseok estão fazendo, se a polícia já os tem sob custódia e ele tem medo de perguntar.

Puta merda.

Isso o atinge de uma só vez, a gravidade da situação, e então ele está pressionando o dedo no botão da janela. Assim que o ar noturno atinge seu rosto, ele vomita, vomitando respingando na lateral do carro e em parte das janelas.

Namjoon mantém sua compostura, no entanto, conversando com Jimin através dele e puxando o que parecem guardanapos de fast food que Jimin aceita com gratidão. Ele limpa a boca e se recosta no assento, tentando não ter um ataque de pânico. Depois disso, o passeio de carro cai em um silêncio constrangedor até que eles cheguem à estação.

A sala em que Namjoon leva Jimin é pequena, com uma única mesa branca e duas cadeiras. As luzes zumbem acima deles quando Jimin se senta e Namjoon se desculpa por um breve momento e volta com uma garrafa de água e uma barra de granola para Jimin.

Ele não acha que consegue aguentar nada, mas pelo menos bebe a água apenas para lavar o gosto de vômito da boca. O oficial senta em frente a ele. Ele coloca o que parece ser um dispositivo de gravação em cima da mesa e o liga.

“Antes de começarmos, quero que saiba que, a qualquer momento, você sentir vontade de solicitar aconselhamento jurídico, poderá. Você tem o direito de reter sua declaração até o momento em que o conselho for fornecido a você. Voce entende?"

Jimin engole em seco. "Eu faço." Ele continua: “Eu sei que você disse que não, mas também serei suspeito por lhe contar tudo isso? Quero dizer, a coisa toda é confusa para você entender, tenho certeza ... ”

Namjoon franze os lábios. “Tecnicamente, no momento, você está fornecendo uma imagem melhor da relação entre os suspeitos e o falecido, mas o andamento desta entrevista terá um grande impacto nesse caso. Se você honestamente acredita que seus amantes - ou você - são inocentes e não têm nada a esconder, isso ajudará todos vocês e permitirá que levemos a pessoa adequada à justiça. ”Ele faz uma pausa, olhando Jimin. "Você acredita que Jung Hoseok e Min Yoongi são inocentes, certo?"

Essa é uma pergunta pesada, porque, embora Jimin saiba que Yoongi e Hoseok sofreram sob Jieun, eles não são psicopatas maliciosos. Se o corpo fosse encontrado com uma única faca, ele acreditaria em legítima defesa, mas a brutalidade do assassinato parece muito além da capacidade deles.

"Sim ... eles não fariam algo assim."

"Tudo bem, vamos começar agora."

Assentindo, Jimin se senta ainda mais na cadeira e escuta enquanto o policial liga o gravador.

"Então, já estabelecemos seu relacionamento com os suspeitos, que você estava vendo os dois sem o conhecimento de uma parte e que, alguns dias atrás, seu engano foi revelado, levando a uma briga", começa o policial, puxando seu bloco de notas para revisão. "O que aconteceu depois?"

Jimin cora. Ele sinceramente esperava que isso não acontecesse e ele espera fazer o possível para contornar os detalhes desnecessários. Ele limpa a garganta. "Uh, nós fizemos as pazes ... naquela noite."

“Você e Hoseok? Você e Yoongi? Ou vocês três?

"Nós os três."

Namjoon levanta uma sobrancelha. “Então ... Hoseok deu um soco em Yoongi e eles de repente se beijaram e ... o que? Eles estavam bem depois disso? Você estava bem com a situação?

“É como você disse, eles tinham segredos próprios que os levaram a esse ponto, à maneira como agiram naquela noite. Fiquei chocado, mas depois de tudo ... ”Jimin interrompe e puxa as mangas do capuz. O que aconteceu foi entre eles, um momento precioso, e ele se lembrará apenas dele. Ele balança a cabeça. “O importante não foi o que fizemos naquela noite, porque é ... meio inapropriado falar, mas o importante é o que eles me explicaram depois. Eu acho que você quer ouvir sobre isso.

"Então o que você está me dizendo é que vocês três fizeram sexo naquela noite e que mais tarde explicaram suas reações estranhas quando o engano foi descoberto."

O rosto de Jimin fica mais vermelho, mas ele luta para manter a compostura. "Sim."

“Tudo bem,” Namjoon suspira, “O que eles disseram a você? Como eles chegaram ao ponto em que pareciam se preocupar um com o outro, em vez de ficarem bravos com a mentira? ”

Jimin olha para a mesa e faz o possível para fazer justiça à história de Yoongi e Hoseok, que começou há muito tempo, quando Yoongi o deixou pela primeira vez e Hoseok ainda estava no ensino médio ...

————————

—————————————-

—————————————————

Yoongi olha para as portas de vidro, incerta.

Ele deveria entrar?

Ele já pegou três ônibus para chegar aqui, mas pode voltar com facilidade e provavelmente deveria. Falar consigo mesmo sobre seus problemas é uma coisa, mas um estranho ? Não é que Yoongi esteja deprimido ou obcecado em organizar seu armário em ordem alfabética ou algo assim - ele está aqui porque precisa falar sobre ele .

Sobre Jimin.

Sobre Yoongi sendo atraído por ... uma criança.

Sua boca torce em desgosto. Ele odeia pensar dessa maneira, mas é a verdade, mesmo que Jimin seja quase adulto agora, Yoongi sabe que seu fascínio pelos jovens começou muito antes disso.

Mas ainda assim ... ele sobreviveu por tanto tempo sem ajuda e sem arruinar sua aptidão moral, então por que ele deveria procurar agora? Ele está se distanciando da situação, mas é difícil deixar Jimin sozinho, apenas pelo fato de o jovem se recusar a deixar sua situação de merda.

Yoongi deu ao garoto uma saída, a oferta perfeita, e é claro que Jimin estava orgulhoso demais para aceitar. Ele entende. Jimin pode ser jovem, mas ele não é imaturo. Ele tem uma boa cabeça nos ombros e está determinado a provar seu valor para si mesmo e Yoongi pode definitivamente admirar isso.

Qual é o problema?

Ultimamente, ele só consegue pensar em todas as qualidades em Jimin que o próprio Yoongi gostaria em um parceiro. Ninguém se compara à maneira como Jimin luta por si mesmo, à maneira como ele é derrubado apenas para se recuperar. A enorme quantidade de força naquele corpo minúsculo, dedicando horas de prática na dança porque ele está determinado a ser observado por uma universidade. A maneira como ele mantém a cabeça erguida quando seus colegas cuspiram nele por sua diferença.

Ele fica mais ousado à medida que amadurece - roupas mais apertadas, maquiagem menos sutil. Na última vitrine de dança que Yoongi assistiu em sua escola, Jimin estava com um olhar cheio de fumaça, tudo pensativo, escuro, com brilho nos lábios carnudos.

Yoongi quase engasgou com a visão.

Jimin estava com um hematoma no rosto no dia seguinte. Yoongi meio que desejou que sua desculpa de pai tivesse ficado na cidade por tempo suficiente para Yoongi se apossar dele, mas talvez ele esteja feliz porque o homem é um caminhoneiro e não está por perto hoje em dia.

Agora, em frente ao consultório de terapia, Yoongi deseja muitas coisas, que ele poderia ter lutado mais para proteger Jimin, que ele poderia ter convencido os mais jovens a morar com ele, mas isso traria ainda mais arrependimentos , porque Yoongi não ficaria moralmente em pé por muito tempo, não com Jimin morando em seu lugar, dormindo tão perto.

Não quando ele sabia que Jimin o queria tanto.

Porra, é tão difícil fazer a coisa certa todos os dias.

Porque ele está aqui, à beira de admitir o seu segredo mais profundo e obscuro para se consertar e, no entanto, tudo o que ele quer fazer é aparecer na porta de Jimin e puxá-lo para um beijo ardente e prometer-lhe o mundo, levá-lo para casa e entrar naquele corpinho apertado dele e ouvir Jimin sussurrar "hyung" para ele com admiração em seus olhos. Ele quer ver os cortes e contusões desaparecerem de sua pele e beijar suas lágrimas.

Ele quer, e é por isso que ele precisa de ajuda. Porque ele nunca pode ter.

Jimin não merece ser sobrecarregado pela perversão de Yoongi, sobrecarregado por seus desejos errados. Ele merece encontrar alguém da sua idade, alguém que possa crescer através dos estágios da vida com ele, alguém com um coração tão puro quanto ele.

E Yoongi—

Ele só terá que viver meia vida, sabendo que ele finalmente fez o que era melhor para Jimin e para si mesmo.

Yoongi nunca teve a idéia de encontrar um parceiro para si mesmo, porque ele realmente não acha que alguém poderia derreter seu coração frio, poderia tocá-lo e fazer o calor florescer em sua pele pálida.

Ninguém-

"Posso ajudar?"

Yoongi é surpreendido por seus devaneios por uma voz doce. Ele se vira para ver uma mulher, possivelmente um pouco mais velha que ele, mas linda com uma inclinação segura nos lábios.

Yoongi está em seu caminho.

"Merda, me desculpe." Ele se afasta para não bloquear a entrada da clínica.

A mulher sorri agradecida, mas não se mexe. Ela parece fixada nele, os olhos arregalados com algo que parece reconhecimento, mas ele tem certeza de que nunca se conheceram antes.

"Eu quis dizer isso, você sabe", ela responde lentamente depois de alguns momentos. “Você precisou de ajuda? Eu trabalho aqui. Eu posso responder a qualquer pergunta que você possa ter.

Yoongi se atrapalha com as palavras. Oh. Sim, eu estava apenas - Você trabalha aqui? Você é psicóloga?

A mulher assente antes de se inclinar um pouco. "Dr. Jung - Na verdade, sou psiquiatra, mas acredito que a maioria das pessoas pensa que é a mesma coisa ”, esclarece. “Meu escritório principal fica em Seul, mas faço o possível para ajudar os colegas da minha rede a carregar pacientes ocasionalmente. Estarei em Busan pelo próximo mês. Minha especialidade é desenvolvimento infantil e maturidade sexual. ”

Yoongi engole em seco e tem que desviar o olhar, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos desajeitadamente. Ele pode sentir o olhar dela queimando nele intensamente.

“Ah, eu vejo esses assuntos despertarem seu interesse”, ela observa. “Existe algo que você veio aqui para discutir, para desabafar? A terapia realmente pode ajudar a acalmar a alma. ”

"Uh, eu estava pensando sobre isso, mas -" ele para e balança a cabeça. “Na verdade, não importa. Desculpe por estar no seu caminho.

Yoongi se move para sair, mas a mulher fica na frente dele.

“Ei, não precisa se preocupar. Eu posso dizer que algo está realmente incomodando você e isso não é bom. A saúde mental é importante e, às vezes, todos precisamos apenas conversar com alguém que nos lembre que é bom sentir, é bom ser humano. ” Quando Yoongi não responde, ela continua. "Vamos lá, podemos entrar para conversar ..." ela interrompe, expectante.

"Yoongi", ele fornece, "meu nome é Yoongi."

Ele não sente falta da maneira como suas pupilas se dilatam e sua boca se abre, mas ela rapidamente aprende sua expressão. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Yoongi-ssi."

"Eu realmente não tenho dinheiro ou seguro ou algo assim."

"Esta sessão será por minha conta", ela afirma com um sorriso suave. "Eu só quero ver esse seu rosto fofo acender."

Yoongi muda desajeitadamente com o comentário, mas não se mexe. "Eu- eu aprecio isso, mas eu não acho que você queira ouvir sobre a minha merda-"

"Tente-me", a mulher responde. "Eu já ouvi tudo e adivinhe?" Ela se inclina conspiratoriamente. "Eu provavelmente estou tão fodido quanto você."

Yoongi não pode deixar de rir disso, e a próxima coisa que ele sabe é que ele está sentado no sofá da terapia pela primeira vez.

Ele deveria ter fugido quando teve a chance.

——————————-

Hoseok-ssi, confie em mim quando digo que não quero ser o único que faz isso."

"Então não", retruca Hoseok, recostando-se na cadeira de couro estridente. Em frente a ele está o administrador principal de sua escola, um homem que a família Jung conhece há anos, mas sua familiaridade não está lhe fazendo nenhum favor nessa situação.

O administrador Lee suspira, seu rosto redondo franzido de preocupação. “Esta é a terceira vez que te pegamos fazendo ... atividades obscenas no campus. Sinto muito, mas vou ter que encaminhar sua suspensão e possível expulsão ao conselho escolar.

"Expulsão? Por foder no banheiro? Já tínhamos terminado quando ...

"Hoseok-ssi, observe seu idioma", adverte Lee. “E sim, expulsão, porque atos promíscuos e indecentes como esse não devem ocorrer no ambiente acadêmico. Sério, Hoseok, eu sei como são os adolescentes, mas você não podia esperar até depois da escola? ”

Quando Hoseok desvia o olhar com desdém, o administrador suspira mais uma vez, exasperado. “Veja, esse evento mais recente não é a única coisa preocupante que me chamou a atenção em relação a você. Outro aluno apresentou alegações de que você a está assediando.

“Assediar? Eu não a assediei! Hoseok cospe, enojado com o pensamento. Nem é assim, mas é claro que ninguém quer ouvir o seu lado da história, ninguém se importa com suas necessidades.

“Hoseok-ssi, sejamos francos. Você a perseguiu. Toda a faculdade está ciente disso agora e seu comportamento é evidência suficiente. Você a seguiu de e para a escola, apareceu na casa dela e até perguntou a seus amigos sobre ela.

"Eu não tenho."

Ele tem, mas não é perseguição ; isso é um pouco extremo. Ele só está interessado nela por um motivo muito específico ...

Lee balança a cabeça severamente. “Nós estamos observando você para verificar as reivindicações dela. Sim você tem. Além disso, você a perseguiu através de telefonemas, mensagens de texto e até anotações no armário dela. Ela e os pais estão preocupados com a segurança dela, mas ainda não entraram com uma ordem de restrição porque você é tão jovem. Eles estão lhe dando uma chance de recuar antes que você arruine sua vida para sempre.

Isso eleva o interesse de Hoseok e ele se inclina para frente, quase saindo da cadeira. "Os pais dela? Você já se encontrou com eles? Eu não os vi por aí ...

"Sim, os pais dela, e posso garantir que eles estiveram no meu escritório duas vezes esta semana com queixas."

"Como é a mãe dela?" Hoseok pergunta, com as mãos enroladas no colo, nervoso.

Lee parece desconfortável. "Desculpe?"

"Ela se parece comigo?"

"O que? Isto é ridículo! O que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa? Não é da sua conta como é a mãe dela ...

"Sim, ele é! A mãe dela é minha mãe! A voz de Hoseok reverbera através do pequeno espaço. Lágrimas estão escorrendo de seus olhos agora enquanto ele grita. "Eu sei isso! Parecemos muito e minha mãe foi embora para começar uma nova família e eu sei que ela está aqui! E todo mundo pensa que eu sou louca, mas eu sei que se minha mãe puder me ver de novo, ela ...

Tem que ser verdade. A menina se parece muito com a mãe dele ... pelo menos o que ele lembra dela.

"Hoseok-ssi, eu sei que sua mãe biológica foi embora e isso tem sido extremamente difícil para você ao longo dos anos, mas essa garota não é sua irmã", rebate Lee bruscamente. “Sinto muito, mas essa é a verdade. Não sei de onde você veio com essa noção de que ela compartilha uma mãe com você, mas sua mãe faleceu anos atrás e seu pai se casou novamente. Então, mesmo que houvesse algo lá, não há mais.

"Você está mentindo para mim", Hoseok murmura. "Você está nisso com ela e está mentindo para mim ..."

“Hoseok-ssi, acho que você definitivamente se beneficiaria de conversar com alguém sobre esses sentimentos. Sua irmã não é terapeuta?

"Ela se mudou para Seul", Hoseok fala, desinteressado.

“Independentemente disso, talvez você deva ligar para ela. Isso poderia ajudar a resolver todo esse comportamento. Talvez ela até conserte você ...

"Me conserte", Hoseok repete, vazio, encarando suas mãos trêmulas. "Todo mundo sempre quer me consertar." Ele olha para cima. "Mas eu estou ferrado desde o nascimento."

De repente, ele se levanta, fazendo a cadeira recuar vários centímetros. Ele não precisa ouvir essa merda, ver a pena nos olhos desse estranho.

“Hoseok-ssi, por favor! Obtenha ajuda! Eu vou falar com seus pais e ...

"Eu não sou louco."

Ele não é louco.

Ele provará isso.

—————————————

Yoongi está tremendo, então Jieun tem pena dele.

"Aqui", diz ela, alcançando a bolsa ao lado da mesa. Ela pega um frasco de comprimidos, sacode um e oferece ao paciente. “Isso ajudará você a se acalmar. Você tem se saído tão bem ultimamente, mas hoje você parece tão chateado, Yoongi. Não podemos progredir se você estiver distraído.

Yoongi olha a pequena pílula branca através de seu olhar cansado. "O que é isso?" Mas ele nem hesita em engolir com um gole da garrafa de água. Ele só quer relaxar, se livrar dessa ansiedade enjoativa.

“É algo melhor do que você fuma para lidar com suas emoções. Apenas alguns remédios para hoje. Precisamos conversar sobre o que está incomodando você. Jieun se inclina para frente. "O que aconteceu? Você ... recaiu?

Yoongi faz uma careta com isso. "Não, eu só ... Havia algo que me lembrava dele, só isso."

"O que foi, Yoongi?"

Relutante, Yoongi olha fixamente para as mãos, para as tatuagens frescas lá, ainda arranhadas do artista que trabalha na pele.

"Você pode confiar em mim", persegue Jieun.

Ele cede, apenas para tirá-lo do peito. "Eu estava brincando com essa garota e estávamos fazendo sexo por telefone e-"

Jieun suspira e termina seu sentimento. "E você pensou nele?"

".... sim."

"Foi uma mensagem de texto ou uma ligação real?"

"Mensagens de texto".

"Você imaginou que era ele que você estava mandando mensagens sujas também?"

Apertando os lábios, Yoongi assente.

"Eu vejo. Mas quando você tem esses encontros sexuais com mulheres, isso faz você se sentir melhor sobre suas preferências, mesmo que temporariamente?

"Tipo de." Yoongi suspira. Ele está se sentindo um pouco menos tenso agora, talvez um efeito colateral do medicamento, mas a ansiedade ainda está lá rastejando nos limites de sua mente tumultuada. "Quero dizer, nunca fui realmente atraído por mulheres, mas elas fazem o trabalho, sabia?"

Jieun dá um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso tenso. “E por que você acha que escolhe essas mulheres? Se você é atraído por homens, por que se esforça para dormir com garotas?

"Porque ninguém jamais poderia ser ele", afirma Yoongi, arrastando o olhar por toda a sala até pousar em seu terapeuta e é lá que ele não vacila nem um pouco. Não quero tocar em outro homem, se não for ele. E nunca vou tocá-lo, então eles terão que fazer.

Jieun para de escrever e coloca a caneta cuidadosamente sobre a mesa. Ela parece agitada, o que não é incomum, já que a maioria das sessões consiste em tentar abrir Yoongi e ele lutar com unhas e dentes até que ele finalmente o faça. Mas hoje há algo fervendo em seu olhar, algo calculado, mas Yoongi está escorregando sob a droga demais para se importar.

“Eu não acho que você quis dizer isso, Yoongi. Só acho que você idolatrava tanto a pureza dele porque é o que você gostaria de ter. Você desejou poder ter alguém para estar lá quando você era mais jovem, então você se tornou o salvador dele. Você não está apaixonado por ele. Você está apaixonada pela ideia do que você poderia ter sido.

"Isso não é verdade ... não é verdade ..." Ele está se arrastando agora, a visão em túnel até que tudo o que ele pode ver é Jieun se levantando da mesa dela e se aproximando dele, deitando-se no sofá porque seus membros parecem geléia e o quarto está desaparecendo nas bordas.

“É a verdade, Yoongi. Tudo isso está em sua mente. Não culpo você por isso. Os dedos de Jieun dançam ao longo de seu peito vestido, cada vez mais alto, até que ela está segurando seu rosto docemente. “Eu vou consertar você, prometo. E ele nunca terá a oportunidade de arruiná-lo novamente.

Seu corpo se sente pesado quando o sono ameaça consumi-lo. Ele só consegue registrar o som do ventilador no alto, a suavidade dos móveis embaixo dele e o puxão do cinto quando Jieun o remove.

Ele sucumbe quando ela abre as calças e no dia seguinte, quando ele está sentado em sua cozinha, tomando café da manhã, acha estranho que não consiga se lembrar de metade da sessão de terapia.

————————————

Hoseok espera por ela.

Ao pôr do sol, ela faz a pequena caminhada até o lixo do prédio de apartamentos com uma sacola cheia de lixo na mão.

"Dawon."

Ela para de seguir, girando lentamente a cabeça até olhar diretamente para ele no beco sem saída. Ela deixa cair o lixo e faz um baque surdo quando se conecta à calçada.

"Hoseok-ssi, por favor", ela implora, encolhida de medo.

Por que ela está com tanto medo dele?

Ele não é louco.

Ele só quer falar sobre a mãe deles.

"Por que você disse a eles que eu estava incomodando você?" ele pergunta, se aproximando.

O olhar de Dawon é frenético, procurando um caminho além dele no beco, mas não há escapatória. Não dessa vez. "Porque você tem! Por que você não pode me deixar em paz? Eu não sou ... sua irmã!

"Você se parece com ela", reflete Hoseok, aproximando-se rapidamente. Ele observa a garota na frente dele se encostar na parede de tijolos com os olhos arregalados. “Você tem o mesmo rosto, tão bonito. Você tem meu rosto mais que ela ...

"Hoseok, eu não sei do que você está falando ... por favor, me deixe em paz." Dawon está chorando agora, lágrimas de cristal escorrendo por uma pele bronzeada e macia, aquelas características que Hoseok conhece bem.

“Você conhece Jieun, minha irmã, certo? Você sabe como é ser criado por alguém que nem é sangue? Isso te odeia apenas por respirar? Minha mãe era a mulher perfeita até que ela foi tentada a sair, suponho pelo seu pai. Eu odiava o fato de que ela me deixou, que encontrou alguém melhor para ela, mas ela encontrou alguém que ela realmente podia amar e fez sua própria família ... Ela fez você. Minha irmãzinha..."

Ele está no espaço dela agora, pressionando-a contra a parede enquanto ela treme de terror, mas ele não é dissuadido nem um pouco. De perto, ela é ainda mais bonita. Ele se inclina - ela cheira a flores, como o início da primavera.

Dawon entra em pânico mais. “Eu não ... Hoseok, eu não sou sua irmã. Minha mãe de verdade está morta ... Eu nunca a conheci. Ela era alcoólatra e viciada. Meu pai também disse que ela era uma ... prostituta.

"Não fale sobre ela assim!" Hoseok estalou, batendo as mãos nos dois lados da cabeça dela. “Ela só queria ser amada! Ela só queria algo que era dela, como nós, e veja o que você fez, Dawon ... você não era suficiente para ela ... assim como eu.

Ele se inclina novamente, segurando o queixo no lugar enquanto persegue os lábios dela, mas Dawon se agita em seu abraço.

“Saia de cima de mim! Por favor! Não vou contar a ninguém! Apenas saia!"

"Você se parece com ela ... como as fotos ..."

Ela tem os mesmos lábios carnudos, olhos de meia-lua, tanta suavidade no rosto ......

Sua mãe era linda, uma dançarina.

Ela era gentil, até que não era.

Hoseok deixa seu olhar vagar por todo o rosto da garota trêmula, memorizando a inocência que encontra lá. "Se ela não vai me amar, você vai, Dawon?"

A garota em seus braços fica frouxa quando ele a beija profundamente. Ele sabe que tem gosto de álcool, maconha e qualquer garota com quem ele tenha fodido no início daquele dia. Sabe que ela fica com nojo quando empurra o peito dele e mais lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto.

Ele sabe que se desvencilhou completamente, mas não consegue parar, o coração batendo tão forte contra as costelas, a visão manchada de estrelas coloridas por trás de suas pálpebras bem fechadas.

Em casa, ele não é odiado nem amado por seus pais. Ele está lá. Tolerado. Uma criança nem boa o suficiente para o pai e a segunda esposa, nem para a mãe, que fugiu e nem conseguiu substituí-lo por Dawon, aparentemente.

Ele nem é substituível, é assim que ele é esquecível.

Mas ele não será esquecido, mesmo que os únicos que se lembrem dele sejam as garotas que ele fode, as pessoas que o julgam. Ele não irá silenciosamente, não importa o quanto eles tentem silenciá-lo.

Não importa o quanto ele tente se silenciar.

Quando ele se afasta de Dawon, seus olhos estão vidrados e suas mãos pequenas são enroladas firmemente em seus cabelos.

"Hoseok ..." ela respira, os olhos correndo por todo o rosto dele. Ele a observa resolver quebrar, sua alma se despedaçar quando ela perde cada pingo de dignidade naquele momento e o beija novamente, puxando-o para perto.

Ele se pergunta brevemente se sua mãe também teria esse gosto.

Ele leva a virgindade dela uma semana depois em seu quarto, enquanto seus pais vão jantar com Jieun, que está de volta à cidade para discutir o comportamento estranho e crescente de seu irmão.

Dawon grita quando ela cums pela primeira vez, agarrando-se a Hoseok em êxtase. Eles se vêem por três meses até que os rumores se tornem exagerados e ela decide que sua reputação não sobreviverá a um relacionamento consensual com ele, então ela mente e continua com suas acusações de perseguição. O pai dela decide entrar com uma ação legal contra ele.

Quando Hoseok a vê no tribunal pela primeira vez, ele fica confuso.

Ela não se parece em nada com a mãe dele.

Talvez ela nunca tenha feito.

Foi tudo uma ilusão.

————————————

Yoongi supõe que esse deve ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida, mas ele se sente como um prisioneiro sendo levado ao corredor da morte - Na verdade, isso seria preferível a essa demonstração falsa de amor e felicidade.

Os convidados do casamento comemoram quando fazem seus votos e Jieun o puxa para um beijo, a imagem da beleza em seu vestido branco apertado, ainda não mostrando o bebê em crescimento dentro dela.

Ela tem gosto de menta e talvez um pouco de glacê roubado do bolo e Yoongi deseja - Deus, ele deseja - ele poderia fingir que estava bem, mas não pode e sabe que parece desapegado e frio.

É por isso que ele se desculpa para tomar um ar fresco antes da recepção e encontra um pequeno pátio do lado de fora do local. Ele acende um dos cigarros que Jieun está sempre reclamando e se encosta na parede.

Ele dá duas tragadas antes de perceber que não está sozinho e se vira para ver um casal se beijando com entusiasmo à sombra do prédio. Ele limpa a garganta para chamar a atenção deles. O casal suspirou, chocado.

Uma mulher passa o vestido e passa por ele, claramente envergonhada por ser pega em uma posição tão comprometedora. O cara, no entanto, ri e ajeita o terno, entrando na luz. Ele sorri e Yoongi sente a respiração sair dos pulmões. O jovem se parece muito com Jieun e Yoongi lembra vagamente algo sobre sua nova esposa ter um irmão.

"Precisava de ar?" o estranho pergunta e Yoongi bufa e se afasta. Ele não se incomoda em responder.

“Tudo bem, tanto faz. Só estou tentando conversar.

O jovem sai então e Yoongi fica do lado de fora até Jieun vir procurá-lo, claramente descontente.

"GiGi, por que você está se escondendo?"

"Eu não estou me escondendo", Yoongi responde friamente. "Apenas me divertindo."

Jieun se aproxima do lado dele, arrastando o vestido dela atrás dela. “Você pode se divertir mais tarde. Agora, minha família quer vê-lo.

Pensando no cara que ele acabara de bloquear - provavelmente o irmão de Jieun - Yoongi bufa. "Acho que já estou familiarizado com alguns deles."

“Yoongi, estou falando sério. Entre e se misture. Ainda precisamos ter nossa primeira dança. Sem mencionar que quero que você conheça meus pais antes da cerimônia tradicional de amanhã.

Fazendo uma careta, Yoongi aponta seu corpo para longe dela. “Eu te disse que não vou me vestir de hanbok. Eu pareço idiota no hanbok.

"Absurdo. Você está bonito e isso significaria muito para mim.

Yoongi suspira, dando uma última tragada no cigarro antes de jogá-lo no concreto e apagá-lo. Jieun faz uma careta, mas não diz nada. “Podemos ... não podemos fazer a cerimônia tradicional? Eu só quero que tudo isso acabe.

"Oh", Jieun respira, sua expressão endurecendo. Ela leva um momento para se recompor, mas quando o faz, ela o olha fixamente, sem piscar. Suponho que não precisamos. Quanto a esta noite, provavelmente é bom que você não entre. Há crianças lá depois de tudo “.

Suas palavras são afiadas e cortantes e não é a primeira vez que Yoongi se pergunta em que merda ele se meteu. Houve muitas bandeiras vermelhas, mas ele as ignorou em favor de manter sua reputação intacta e não tem certeza de quanto mais pode aguentar.

"É claro que você não pode evitar eventos como esse para sempre", continua ela. "As pessoas vão começar a suspeitar e eu odiaria que elas descobrissem o que você é."

Ele pisca incrédulo. "Você não iria"

Yoongi é cortado por um dedo bem cuidado colocado em seus lábios.

Jieun coloca a outra mão sobre o estômago e balança a cabeça. "E se eles soubessem, eu me pergunto se você poderia estar perto de seu próprio filho?"

Sua cadela doente , Yoongi quer morder, mas não há como discutir com ela. Ele não tem família a quem pedir ajuda, nenhum amigo de verdade, e ir à polícia nessa situação o ajudaria? Jieun deixou claro que ela poderia arruiná-lo e, mesmo que ela caísse, ela ficaria satisfeita em vê-lo queimar no inferno.

E agora-

Agora há uma criança envolvida - sua filha - e não há como ele deixar seu próprio sangue com uma cadela sádica como ela.

Mas um dia ele irá embora. Ele descobrirá o buraco em sua cuidadosa teia e levará seu filho com ele.

E ele não poupará uma lágrima por ela.

————————————-

"Você parece estar indo bem desde a nossa última visita", observa Jieun, se mexendo na cadeira.

Hoseok revira os olhos. Ele odeia vir aqui. Odeia quando sua irmã está na cidade, porque eles precisam passar meses de terapia necessária em um período tão curto de tempo, mas ele sempre lembra que é melhor que a alternativa.

Ele pode estar preso ou em uma instituição, ela diz a ele o tempo todo.

"Estou fazendo um favor a você."

Foda-se os requisitos do tribunal, Hoseok pensa. Foda-se em liberdade condicional.

Foda-se isso.

E enquanto ele está nisso, foda-se Dawon por colocá-lo nessa bagunça. A única coisa que o impediu de atacá-la é a ordem de restrição óbvia e o conhecimento de que ela ainda manda mensagens de texto usando um telefone gravador, porque nenhum dos outros garotos da escola pode satisfazê-la da maneira que Hoseok fez. Ele aprecia todas as fotos sujas que ela o envia desesperadamente e quando o chama de "oppa" nos vídeos explícitos.

Se ele não estivesse ficando entediado com ela.

"Hoseok, você está me ouvindo?"

Irritado, Hoseok é forçado a voltar à conversa por sua irmã irritante. "Sim claro."

Ela revira os olhos. "O que eu estava dizendo?"

"Hum, que decepção eu tenho?" ele adivinha. "Quanto da sua juventude eu roubei porque você teve que me criar?"

Jieun contrai os lábios. Hoseok sorri. Ele estava certo.

“Hoseok, acho que você não entende o quanto eu desisti de você. Sim, eu te criei e isso foi difícil para mim, especialmente quando eu estava estudando, mas mesmo agora, sou a única coisa que impede você de destruir completamente sua vida. Se você não acompanhar essa terapia mandatada pelo tribunal, eles o trancarão em algum lugar, e não quero vê-lo em um macacão ou jaqueta. Quero vê-lo buscando sua própria educação e criando uma vida para si mesmo. This- tudo o que você está fazendo agora - não é isso que eu imaginei para você crescer “.

Hoseok odeia essa parte, a piada absoluta que ela fez do relacionamento deles. Ela não se importa. Ela nunca fez e ele apenas deseja que ela seja honesta sobre isso.

"Você poderia parar de falar como se fosse minha mãe ou algo assim?" ele morde, um pouco sem fôlego devido ao riso incrédulo. “Vamos apenas chamar isso de como é. Papai implorou que você me ajudasse, porque eu sou uma vergonha para a família e, se o fizer, ele assinará toda a merda dos negócios dele quando morrer. Então você realmente não tem pena de mim ou quer o melhor para mim, sou apenas uma pilha de dinheiro pra você. ”

Com grande frustração, Jieun bate a caneta sobre a mesa e olha. “Você não tem absolutamente nenhuma autoconsciência, Hoseok! Você acha que tudo é tão simples, mas a vida raramente é justa. Sim, o pai está me dando ações em tudo, mas é para garantir o nosso futuro, caso as coisas piorem. Você também será um benfeitor desse dinheiro, mas ele se sente um pouco cauteloso ao assinar seu nome em algo quando você é um curinga. Ele já praticamente o deserdou e não quer que as pessoas encontrem seu nome registrado em uma lista criminal em algum lugar.

"Oh, você quer dizer que seu marido merece ser?" Hoseok sente um sorriso nos lábios. Ele a pegou agora.

Pela primeira vez, Jieun está sem palavras. Hoseok realmente ri disso, saboreando o raro prazer.

"Não fique tão surpreso, Noona", ele brinca. “A coisa sobre nós, crianças, é que sabemos como trabalhar com computadores. Isso e ter seu aniversário como senha é realmente estúpido para alguém com três graus.

Jieun separa os lábios como um peixe e apenas olha. Finalmente, "W-Why, seu pequeno-"

"Ah, Ah", Hoseok murmura. "Dois podem jogar este jogo. Acho que papai não sabe como você conheceu Yoongi? Tenho certeza de que ele ficaria realmente desapontado ao descobrir que ele não apenas tem um filho com distúrbios mentais, mas agora dois . Isso certamente faria com que ele perdesse a confiança em você, não acha?

"Você percebe que eu poderia te institucionalizar, certo?" Jieun estala, olhos selvagens.

Hoseok revira os olhos e depois embala o queixo na palma da mão, olhando para a irmã com fingida inocência. “E você percebe que não importa se todo mundo pensa que eu sou louco? Fatos são fatos, e estou disposto a apostar que seus colegas de trabalho provavelmente viram Yoongi em seu nome quando você estava fora da cidade, então eles também terão registros oficiais. Papai não precisaria acreditar em mim, ele teria que ter motivos para investigar mais, o que você sabe que ele fará.

O silêncio permeia a conversa tensa e Hoseok decide que gosta bastante dessa sessão de terapia - ele não se sente produtivo há anos.

"O que você quer, Hoseok?" Jieun finalmente pergunta, claramente derrotado, mas ainda obstinado.

"Quero fazer o que qualquer homem da minha idade faz - quero ir para a universidade em Seul e festejar, mas, como você disse, papai não quer nada comigo, então preciso do dinheiro."

“Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas eu não sou feita de dinheiro, Hoseok. Estou trabalhando para conseguir um emprego para Yoongi e depois vamos nos concentrar em tentar iniciar uma família novamente. Depois do fiasco com o bebê da última vez, foi difícil para nós dois. Não posso pagar por você frequentar a escola e a habitação ...

"Tudo bem, então eu vou morar com você então", Hoseok interrompe, confiante. “Eu vi seu lugar e parece legal. Bastante espaço. Voltarei a Seul quando voltar a ensinar.

Jieun empalidece um pouco com isso e sua voz sai estrangulada. "Hoseok ..."

"E você vai me deixar fazer o que eu quero, continuarei dizendo às pessoas que você está me curando, e papai continuará amando você", argumenta Hoseok com um encolher de ombros. "Todo mundo ganha."

Em resposta, Jieun suspira pesadamente e embala a cabeça. "Você é mais como eu do que eu jamais pensei ser possível", ela murmura entre as mãos.

"Vou considerar isso um elogio", Hoseok gorjeia quando ele sai do sofá e pega um doce da tigela na mesa de Jieun. "Então, quando devo começar a fazer as malas?"

Jieun o vira e Hoseok não pode deixar de rir de uma visão tão peculiar.

Não é muito profissional dela.

———————————-

Quando Jieun chegou em casa e anunciou que seu irmão mais novo estava indo morar com eles, Yoongi não sabia o que fazer.

Eles já estão tendo problemas com o casamento e ele não consegue entender por que adicionar um estudante universitário mudaria isso. De qualquer forma, isso apenas agravará a situação já tensa, e Yoongi se mostrou certo.

Muito certo.

Porque Hoseok é barulhento e irreverente e realmente muito feliz para alguém que não tem dinheiro em seu nome e apenas sua irmã como seu sistema de apoio. Mas Yoongi coloca um rosto corajoso e o recebe de qualquer maneira.

Bem, ele ajuda a descarregar as caixas embaladas às pressas da criança e as coloca no quarto de reposição onde o estúdio doméstico improvisado de Yoongi estivera, mas Jieun de repente realmente quer que seu irmão frequente a universidade, e sempre que estiver feliz, Yoongi fica muito mais fácil.

Até ele não.

Claro, a presença de Hoseok ajuda o casal a deixar de lado algumas de suas diferenças e a se comportar bem, mas o próprio Hoseok começa a se irritar com o último nervo de Yoongi. Uma coisa é interromper a rotina de alguém, mas outra coisa é virar essa merda na cabeça e andar por toda parte.

Yoongi não consegue se lembrar da última vez em que sua casa ficou quieta ou o banheiro grande não foi ocupado pelo garoto, mas como Jieun raramente está em casa antes das dez da noite, não há realmente nada que possa ser feito. Ele tenta mencionar passivamente e agressivamente suas queixas a Hoseok, que deve tomá-lo como provocação leve, porque nada muda. Ele tenta pedir a Hoseok que abaixe a música ou não faça rap com toda a força, junto com o rádio. Yoongi também pergunta se Hoseok pode ser mais próximo com sua agenda de banheiros necessária, mas apenas pareceu fazer o pouco tempo que Yoongi desapareceu.

Sua comida diminui para quase nada, mesmo depois de apenas comprar mantimentos, porque, é claro, Hoseok tem um hábito de maconha que poderia rivalizar com as costas de Yoongi em seu apogeu. O mais novo também deixou várias manchas de tintura de cabelo em toda a banheira, embora seu cabelo ainda tenha a mesma tonalidade de preto silenciado que tem sido desde que ele chegou. Ele traz pelo menos duas pessoas para casa toda semana. Ele cheira a maconha de merda na metade do tempo e insiste em andar sem camisa.

Sem camisa.

A primeira vez que isso acontece, Yoongi quase engole um cubo de gelo inteiro. Ele tem que abaixar a bebida e tossir fisicamente o cubo, mas felizmente, Hoseok não percebe. Ele está muito ocupado vasculhando os armários da cozinha para um lanche noturno. Yoongi pode dizer que ele está chapado, mas estranhamente, ele não está irritado com isso.

Traz de volta muitas lembranças; memórias que ele tentou esquecer.

Memórias de ficar chapado no capô do carro de seu melhor amigo, assistindo o pôr do sol enquanto ele esticava o corpo e sentia os músculos relaxarem. Memórias de olhar para o som de uma folha triturando e encontrar um menino pequeno ali, de olhos arregalados e tão inocente.

Aquele mesmo garoto se tornaria a morte dele.

Olhando para Hoseok, vagando sem se importar com o mundo, tão alheio à quantidade de peso em seus ombros, Yoongi não pode deixar de ver Jimin.

Embora ele nunca tenha visto Jimin assim - sem camisa, com seu corpo magro e bronzeado se esticando para pegar uma caixa de cereal, seus cabelos recém-lavados enrolando em volta do rosto. Ele está chapado, mas desta vez cheira a coco, observa Yoongi, provavelmente uma lavagem corporal cara que ele comprou com o dinheiro deles . Seus lábios estão vermelhos de bálsamo que provavelmente tem gosto de cerejas ou cola ou alguma merda.

Yoongi não sabe o que fazer, preso entre o aborrecimento absoluto com o novo hóspede da casa e a súbita responsabilidade de seu novo emprego na universidade.

Dias depois, ele ainda está revirando os recentes desenvolvimentos em sua cabeça, do lado de fora da casa e olhando para o nada. A cereja do cigarro queima laranja na noite, iluminando a varanda escura perto. No preto, Yoongi se apoia no parapeito, olhando o horizonte da cidade e fumando. Seus pensamentos rodopiam em sua cabeça como a fumaça do palito em sua boca, e depois de ficar sozinho assim por quase duas horas, a porta da varanda se abre.

"Você está bem?" Jieun sai, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Yoongi lança um olhar para a esposa antes de suspirar e acender o cigarro, observando as cinzas flutuarem sobre o parapeito. "Sim, apenas pensando."

Jieun cantarola, mas ele sabe que ela o conhece melhor do que isso. "O primeiro dia como professor não foi bem, não foi?"

"Não é isso-" Yoongi se interrompe. Ele deixa sua mente vagar de volta às suas primeiras aulas no início do dia. Aqueles foram espetacularmente bem.

Os alunos pareciam gostar do seu visual incomum, e ele pensou que eles estavam vibrando muito bem com ele por causa disso. A música não era um assunto fácil de ensinar, mas a paixão por ela era sempre identificável, e ele esperava que seus alunos pudessem sentir a mesma familiaridade nele.

Não, aquelas primeiras aulas não eram o problema; ele estava dando sua terceira aula do dia em que tudo deu errado.

De pé ao lado de sua mesa, ele assistiu os novos alunos entrarem, cada um fazendo um pequeno aceno ou uma reverência quando isso aconteceu.

Jimin aconteceu.

"Eu apenas ... vi alguém que eu conhecia." Yoongi não sabe muito bem por que está compartilhando essa informação, especialmente com Jieun de todas as pessoas, mas ele não tem mais ninguém a quem confiar e ele não pode ficar nessa maldita varanda com seus pensamentos para sempre.

A esposa dele dá um passo à frente, inclinando a figura esbelta contra a grade e treinando os olhos nele. Ah? Como um velho amigo?

Yoongi dá outra tragada de fumaça. "Você poderia dizer isso."

"Yoongi, quem é?" ela pergunta, suavemente, mas firme. Não haverá como escapar agora e ele deseja poder calar a boca.

"Não é ninguém realmente."

"É ele ?"

É nesses momentos que Yoongi fica agradecido por nunca ter falado o nome de Jimin com Jieun. Ele não queria que ela estragasse a memória dele com o tom possessivo de suas palavras e ela nunca se incomodou em perguntar.

“Estamos em Seul agora. Você acha que uma criança assim estaria aqui? ele argumenta, contornando a verdade.

“Eu acho que você tem razão. Quem quer que seja, tenha cuidado. Você não quer revisitar o passado. Você não quer seguir esse caminho novamente, especialmente na escola. ”

Yoongi luta contra o desejo de revirar os olhos. Você nunca escuta. Você percebe que eu não sou atraído por todas as crianças, certo? Era apenas ele , e ele era uma criança na época. Mas na escola ... você acha que sou muito fraca ou algo assim?

Assentindo, Jieun passa os dedos pelos cabelos longos. “Yoongi, não é que você seja fraco. É que você não quer ser forte. Ele não responde a isso, então é claro que ela continua. “Às vezes me pergunto onde você estaria se eu não tivesse notado você naquele dia, diante da minha prática. Você não passaria de um drogado, provavelmente na cadeia, tentando escapar da fumaça do que você gostaria de ser.

Ela sorri para ele, e Yoongi se pergunta quando isso parou de afetá-lo de alguma maneira, nem raiva nem medo. Provavelmente, pela centésima vez, ele acordou sem se lembrar de como a umidade de suas roupas íntimas chegou e seu lembrete breve das gravações que ela mantém tão perto de seu peito.

“Esta vida que você vive é por minha causa. Você pode andar pelo campus sem medo, porque eu fiz dessa maneira. Ninguém olha para você como um monstro, porque eu garanto que ninguém descubra. Você é a minha maior conquista e sei que tem suas dúvidas, mas estou tão feliz que o destino nos uniu. Estou tão feliz por poder consertar você.

Consertar.

Como se ele fosse um brinquedo deitado no chão do quarto de uma criança. Como se ele fosse uma máquina de moer, é engrenagens gastas. Como se ele fosse ... nem humano.

Yoongi se pergunta quando ele parou de corrigi-la, quando ele parou de lutar.

Provavelmente na mesma época, ele deixou a única pessoa que o fez sentir mais.

O problema é que Jimin está de volta e Yoongi é lembrado de como ele é infalivelmente humano.

———————————-

Vire".

Taehyung bufa seu protesto, mas o faz de qualquer maneira, rindo em sinal de rendição quando mãos grandes deslizam por suas costas nuas.

"Lá vamos nós", Hoseok murmura, observando o garoto arquear seu corpo em resposta ao toque. "Você sempre reclama, mas gosta disso."

Zumbindo de seu acordo, Taehyung continua a apresentar seu corpo, olhando timidamente por cima do ombro do outro lado da sala. Ele já parece absolutamente destruído, a pele brilhando de suor e vestindo nada além de um par de saltos de tiras. "Por que diabos você está aqui de novo, hyung?"

Com um sorriso, Hoseok se senta em seu assento, uma poltrona ao lado da porta, mas de frente para a cama para uma boa visão. "Apenas ... pesquisa."

A terceira pessoa na sala, um cara que Taehyung conheceu em uma rave e que pediu para ser chamado de Wonho, ri enquanto empala Taehyung em seu pau e começa um ritmo lento e prolongado. "Você está escrevendo um trabalho de pesquisa sobre sexo anal gay, fuckboy?"

"Não, apenas olhando para expandir minhas habilidades", responde Hoseok alegremente. "Se importa se eu fumar?"

Wonho balança a cabeça e empurra para frente, e Taehyung solta um grito estrangulado, os ombros tremendo enquanto seu rosto é pressionado na cama pelo homem atrás dele.

“Pelo que ouvi, você já teve muitas garotas que gostam disso, assim como Tae aqui. Então, qual é o verdadeiro motivo? Você está de olho em um cara?

Com um sorriso, Taehyung levanta a cabeça. “Você hyung? Quem ... ooh, porra, sim - é?

Hoseok se ocupa em cavar uma junta de um saco plástico e suspira. Acende facilmente. “Um cara não pode simplesmente ficar curioso? Você está sempre falando sobre como é bom ser fodida, então pensei em ver o motivo de toda essa confusão, mas definitivamente ainda sou hetero. ”

Wonho bufa. "Certo. Foi o que eu disse também.

Hoseok franze a testa ao redor da junta na boca antes de puxá-la de volta para deixar escapar uma nuvem de fumaça. “Eu não sou gay. Eu apenas gosto de sexo e posso apreciá-lo quando é bom, não importa como seja feito. ”

"Então é isso?" Wonho provoca, saindo de Taehyung que estremece com a perda de plenitude. “Então você pode apreciar Taehyung aqui, se quiser. Molhe seu pau para ... saciar essa sua curiosidade . Nós não vamos contar, vamos Tae?

A maneira como os olhos de Taehyung viajam sobre Hoseok naquele momento deveria ter acendido um fogo na barriga do fuckboy, mas não o faz. Não faz nada por ele, mas ultimamente, nada realmente tem, nem mesmo as garotas que lhe dão controle total da maneira que ele quiser.

É só que ... não é o mesmo.

Mas-

"Ele deve ser muito especial", Taehyung reflete, rolando de costas e chutando os calcanhares no ar. Seu pênis se projeta sobre o estômago e Hoseok encara a visão, indiferente.

"O que?"

"O cara com quem você está desligado." Taehyung deve ver a confusão em seu rosto, porque ele solta uma risada chiada. “Oh, vamos lá, você tem uma reputação e tanto, sabe. Delicioso fuckboy Hoseok que termina as coisas depois de três dias no máximo. Hoseok, que é conhecido por ser a melhor transa no campus, mesmo que ele esteja aqui há pouco mais de um mês ... ”

Olhando entre os dois homens na cama, Hoseok arqueia uma sobrancelha. Ele tinha certeza de que não fora tão óbvio, não se desviou de sua vida normal, mas aparentemente esse não é o caso.

Aparentemente, as pessoas notaram que sua mente estava preocupada com os pensamentos de outra pessoa, para não mencionar a complicação de sua estranha curiosidade sobre seu cunhado, que ele pegou verificando-o de vez em quando.

"Oh meu Deus, você realmente não sabe do que estou falando, não é?" Taehyung arfa de alegria quando Wonho amassa as coxas e o estômago, ouvindo a conversa. “Bem, o boato é que você está recusando garotas na última semana, quase como se estivesse tentando esperar por alguém e agora está aqui , perguntando a um conhecido com quem festejou duas vezes, se puder vê-lo sendo fodido por outro cara. Você definitivamente está curioso ... mas acho que está procurando no lugar errado.

"Eu não sou gay", argumenta Hoseok, bufando na junta. Ele estreita os olhos para Wonho rindo para si mesmo e observa aquelas mãos suavizarem por todo o corpo de Taehyung. "Eu só-"

Ele é bonito como uma menina , ele quer argumentar, Jimin é bonito e ardente e ele tem as mesmas características ....

Aqueles lábios carnudos e olhos de meia-lua com tanta suavidade no rosto ...

Ele é um dançarino como ela, mas ele é um cara ...

Hoseok pensa em Dawon, pensa nela embaixo dele. Pensa sobre como seria se Jimin estivesse no lugar dela.

Seu pênis se mexe.

"Eu só estou curioso", ele responde calorosamente, encarando Taehyung e sentando-se ainda mais em seu assento. Ele terminou essa conversa. Ele veio aqui por um motivo e até agora não conseguiu o que precisava. “Então seja um bom garoto, cale a boca e seja fodida. Você sabe ... para pesquisa.

Wonho ri disso, mas se posiciona de qualquer maneira, levantando as coxas de Taehyung e espalhando-as.

O próprio Taehyung parece surpreso por um momento e então ele está sorrindo diabolicamente, chutando os calcanhares novamente. "Sim, oppa ."

————————————

Yoongi achou que seria difícil lidar com Hoseok constantemente, mas desde que a universidade começou, Hoseok se tornou uma reflexão tardia. Agora, todo o seu ser voltou a se concentrar em Jimin, mas há uma questão flagrante.

Jimin não quer nada com ele. De fato, o garoto pode até odiá-lo. Ele não o culpa; Yoongi realmente não deveria ter perguntado ao amigo de Jimin sobre ele. Ele realmente não tinha o direito de saber, não depois do que ele colocou Jimin durante todos esses anos atrás. Não depois do jeito que ele quase o arruinou.

Ele deveria ter deixado passar, deixar o garoto viver sua vida em paz. Pelo que ele entende, Jimin tem uma vida universitária bastante robusta - horário completo das aulas, amigos, boas notas, equipe de dança. Ele está no auge, no auge de sua juventude, e mais uma vez Yoongi é o maldito espreita à espreita nos arredores.

Ele deveria ter deixado passar.

Mas ele não o fez, e Jimin o confrontou em seu escritório apenas algumas horas atrás e nada foi resolvido. Na verdade, mais perguntas foram desenterradas e a nova vida de Yoongi entrou em foco.

"Esse é um belo anel ... Você é casado, hein?"

Yoongi não sabia o que estava esperando, porque Jimin sempre foi um observador. O mais jovem sempre teve um temperamento também, e manteve sua posição com Yoongi várias vezes. Ele sabia que não podia esconder sua vida de Jimin, mas ainda era uma pílula difícil de engolir quando o garoto tinha sido rápido em lembrá-lo de sua realidade atual.

E então, é claro, Yoongi teve que ser espancado novamente por uma realidade ainda mais dura: que Jimin tem sua própria vida cheia de pessoas que o querem, que o vêem como desejável. Uma vida inteira que Yoongi não sabe nada, não tem parte.

"Só esse cara com quem conversei ... Ele quer me levar para sair hoje à noite."

E foda-se, Yoongi odeia esse fato. Ele odeia pensar em garotos tirando Jimin, fazendo-o rir, vendo-o sorrir. E pior, ele odeia pensar em Jimin brincando com eles em quartos escuros, em festas - meninos que não sabem nada sobre respeito, meninos provavelmente como Hoseok.

É difícil não revirar os olhos com esse pensamento. Como se Hoseok fosse merecedor de alguém como Jimin.

Ele deveria deixar para lá.

Yoongi deveria deixar para lá.

Mas ele não pode.

Depois de um longo dia, ele bate a porta de sua casa, a madeira batendo na parede.

Jieun está participando de uma entrevista para um jornal em Ilsan, então ele não está preocupado com o fato de ela ver seu comportamento precipitado, mas ele sabe que deve agir tão maluco porque não está mais nesta casa sozinho.

Hoseok o encontra no escritório, franzindo o cenho em sua mesa, apenas com a quente incandescência da lâmpada que ilumina o espaço. Ele saiu do campus mais cedo porque não conseguia se concentrar, então agora está apenas deprimido no início da tarde.

"Dia ruim, hyung ?"

Yoongi não tem tempo ou disposição para isso. "Foda-se."

Isso apenas faz Hoseok sorrir; ele tem um pirulito brilhante e com saliva na mão. "Noona ficou me avisando sobre como você pode ser temperamental, mas isso é um pouco dramático, você não acha?"

"Você não tem aula?" Yoongi dispara de volta, ignorando claramente o contato visual.

"Você não?"

"Apenas ..." Yoongi se interrompe e faz uma careta, olhando para sua mesa desarrumada antes de desintegrar alguns papéis diversos que encontra e com raiva jogando-os no lixo. Hoseok não se move da porta.

"Você sabe", o mais novo começa, chupando seu pirulito. “Você é meio gostosa quando está com raiva. Entendo por que minha irmã mantém você por perto, mesmo que você claramente a odeie.

Escancarado com o comentário ousado, Yoongi ajusta os óculos e olha para cima. "O que? Eu não odeio ... Você acabou de me chamar de gostosa ? De repente, ele se sente um pouco aquecido sob o colar, mas é apenas porque é um comentário tão estranho para um parente prático fazer.

Hoseok tira o doce da boca. “Sim e sim você faz. É legal embora. Ela é meio que uma puta.

"Então por que você está morando aqui?"

Hoseok considera isso por um momento e encolhe os ombros. "Quando seus pais a deserdam e você tem que escolher entre sua irmã incrivelmente narcísica ou as ruas, você escolhe o menor veneno."

"Eu-" Yoongi não sabe o que dizer. Ele sabe que Jieun acha que ela pode consertar Hoseok, que ela pode curá-lo dessa fase selvagem, mas ele sempre achou que Hoseok via isso mais como um aborrecimento. Ele nunca parou para considerar que o mais jovem estava realmente machucado pelos comentários; Hoseok carrega uma confiança que rivaliza com Yoongi, mesmo durante seus anos mais rebeldes.

"É isso o que você fez?" Hoseok pergunta de repente, sua expressão em branco. "Você se casou com ela porque era a coisa mais fácil de fazer?"

Bem, essa é uma pergunta carregada, que Yoongi realmente não quer responder agora. "Que merda você acha que eu estava escolhendo?" ele dispara de volta.

“Yoongi”, Hoseok começa, completamente informal, “você está coberto de tatuagens, tem pelo menos uma dúzia de buracos nos ouvidos e seus olhos praticamente rolam na parte de trás da sua cabeça quando você cheira a maconha em mim. Você não pertence a um psicólogo anal-retentivo que nem percebe como ela é fodida. Não sei do que você está fugindo, mas deve ter sido muito ruim se você realmente a deixou tentar consertar você.

"Psiquiatra", Yoongi corrige bruscamente. Ele nem se incomoda em reagir a toda essa outra merda. Ele não deixará que outro Jung a incomode.

Hoseok bufa. "Como se houvesse uma diferença."

"Hoseok."

"Sim, hyungie ?" Hoseok está chupando o pirulito com fervor, puxando-o para dentro e para fora da boca.

Yoongi range os dentes. "Sai fora e me deixa em paz."

"Coisa certa! Eu tenho uma festa para chegar de qualquer maneira. ”Hoseok gorjeia e volta pelo caminho que veio.

"Ei, espere ..."

O mais jovem se vira e inclina a cabeça. Sua língua sai para gatinho lamber o doce em sua mão.

"Não faça nada estúpido e se mate", Yoongi adverte, porque, por alguma maldita razão, ele sente que precisa. "Sua irmã jogaria sua merda."

"Certo. Não gostaria de deixar você sozinho com ela, hein? Hoseok sorri e abaixa a voz antes de continuar. “Oh, e deixe-me lhe dar alguns conselhos. Você pode aprender como controlar esse seu temperamento. Não gostaria que seus alunos também se entusiasmassem, professor ?

Yoongi nem sequer grita com o mais novo novamente. Hoseok simplesmente sai, gargalhando loucamente todo o caminho de volta para seu quarto. Minutos depois, ele está tocando música hip hop e o cheiro inebriante de maconha percorre a casa como a nuvem repressiva da vida fodida de Yoongi.

—————————————

O clima é quente, em perfeita harmonia com a estação, mas Hoseok se sente menos ensolarado que o normal.

Ele não sabe por que mentiu para Jimin, por que ele disse a ele que ele só queria mostrar aos jovens um bom tempo, que eles poderiam ser amigos . Taehyung havia dito a ele para ser honesto, para informar Jimin de antemão que ele estava apenas interessado em uma coisa. Mas no momento em que ele realmente ouviu Jimin rejeitá-lo pessoalmente, cada grama de seu autocontrole foi uma merda.

Há apenas algo sobre Jimin. Sobre a maneira como ele se mantém, tão inclinado a se esconder e a esconder-se, como se ele se sentisse menor que todos os outros e tem medo de que alguém apontasse esse fato a qualquer momento. Ele compensa demais isso, exaltando seu temperamento quando necessário, o que pode ser um pouco desanimador. Normalmente, alguém assim não chamaria a atenção de Hoseok, mas Jimin é uma anomalia. Ele pode agir como o dono de uma auto-estima muito baixa, mas Hoseok sabe melhor.

Jimin sabe exatamente quem ele é e o que ele quer.

É a maneira como ele se veste, seu jeans muito apertado, suas opções de cores muito extravagantes para a maioria. Os pastéis ou brilhantes, não importa, Jimin sabe que as pessoas o julgam, mas ele faz isso de qualquer maneira. Porque ele não se importa.

Ou pelo menos ele não quer. Talvez essa seja sua maneira de superar a questão da confiança, expondo-se constantemente às críticas até que ele não se importe mais, ou talvez ele seja um glutão por isso. Talvez ele se castigue por ser diferente, sendo diferente e assumindo as consequências que vêm com ele com facilidade.

Independentemente de por que Jimin é o jeito que ele é, Hoseok não consegue encontrar em si mesmo para deixar o garoto mais novo em paz.

Ele é fascinado. Hipnotizado.

Jimin não é apenas uma coisinha doce com dor, ele é lindo. Seu rosto parece um querubim, todo arredondado e cheio, lábios como o pecado esperando para ser cometido. Seus olhos são escuros e atraentes, e Hoseok gosta particularmente quando pega Jimin olhando para o espaço durante o treino, seu olhar como um espelho em sua mente.

Jimin pensa muito, ao que parece. Ele é cuidadoso com suas palavras, mas pode ser franco quando necessário. Ninguém é tão ousado com Hoseok, exceto por sua irmã e seu marido quando pressionados, mas eles são da família.

Talvez Hoseok seja o glutão da dor, porque ele acha o desafio de Jimin mais emocionante do que suas conexões inebriadas habituais. Talvez seja porque Jimin é inteligente com suas decisões. Ele pensa antes de agir, e Hoseok acha que seria fascinante vê-lo ser impulsivo.

Jieun sempre disse que Hoseok estraga tudo o que ele coloca em suas mãos. Brinquedos quando eram pequenos; roupas e eletrônicos quando ele cresceu na adolescência. Agora ele mesmo, já que ele finalmente está livre dos laços de seus pais. Ele se apoderou de sua vida e está apenas destruindo tudo, vagando de um lugar para outro, de festa em festa, esperando que de alguma forma desta vez seja diferente.

Não vai, mas tornou-se menos sobre o resultado e mais sobre o jogo.

E como ele gosta mais desses jogos do que dos brinquedos que costumavam jogar lixo no chão do quarto de sua infância.

Então ele mentiu sobre suas intenções e, de alguma forma, convenceu Jimin a se divertir com ele de qualquer maneira, e agora ele está estragando tudo.

Merda, o olhar nos olhos de Jimin quando Hoseok pensou em ir para casa com aquela garota. Ele viu esperança lá, apagou quase instantaneamente, e mesmo que sentisse culpa e soubesse que tinha Jimin exatamente onde ele o queria, ele não podia fazê-lo.

Ele não podia admitir a verdade, que ele é atraído por um menino, que ele é ...

Ele para a si mesmo toda vez que pensa na palavra - ou melhor, na palavra que descreveria pessoas como ele que gostam de ambos os sexos - porque é assustador. É ... desconhecido e aterrorizante e ele não está acostumado a coisas que não tem controle, e ele definitivamente não tem controle sobre si mesmo quando se trata de Jimin, e é por isso que ele está aqui agora, sentado no campus e apertando os olhos para o sol.

Ele está assistindo Jimin de longe, porque ele é covarde demais para falar com ele depois do que aconteceu na rave.

Jimin emerge do prédio das humanidades, na hora certa. Ele está vestindo jeans denim lavado com ácido e uma camisa rosa que está desgastada nas bordas, uma espécie de coisa fofa e chique do grunge. É adorável. Todo Jimin é adorável, mesmo quando ele faz beicinho quando caminha, evitando o contato visual com qualquer pessoa em seu caminho.

Ele está observando o garoto mais novo há algum tempo, Hoseok tendo escolhido um banco que tem uma boa visão do longo caminho que liga vários dos principais edifícios. Ele tem a agenda de Jimin praticamente memorizada, até uma ciência.

No momento, o mais jovem vai fazer um lanche rápido, depois recebe sua aula de vocação instrucional e, em seguida, costuma jantar com Jungkook na quadra antes de ir para o treino de dança. Esta noite será uma prática noturna, então é melhor ele comer bem.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Hoseok quase grita quando alguém sussurra diretamente em seu ouvido. Ele se move descontroladamente no banco e se vira para encontrar Seokjin sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

"Porra, hyung, você me assustou!"

“Desculpe, Hoseokie. Eu simplesmente não pude resistir. Você estava completamente zoneada, então aproveitei a oportunidade. Ele se senta no banco. "Realmente, por que você está apenas olhando para o espaço?"

"Oh, só de pensar em ... alguém."

Seokijn ri. “Esquece que eu perguntei. Eu realmente não preciso saber os detalhes de seus encontros sórdidos. Eu preferiria não ser marcado por outro membro da família Jung.

"Minha irmã está na sua bunda de novo?"

“Ugh, sim. É difícil ser sua assistente de graduação. Ela acha que, só porque escolhi estar no campo da psicologia, sou imune a todos os estudos de caso que ela pesquisa. Você sabia que existe um distúrbio em que as pessoas desejam o cheiro dos pés durante o sexo? E você já ouviu falar de alguém que tem um complexo de Édipo?

Hoseok balança a cabeça, ainda observando Jimin e ouvindo sem entusiasmo.

“Bem, é uma teoria psicanalítica que fala sobre o desejo de envolvimento sexual com os pais do sexo oposto e um sentimento de rivalidade ou ciúme com os pais do mesmo sexo, como meninos querendo ficar com as mães e vice-versa. "

"Oh meu Deus", Hoseok deixa escapar, poupando um olhar horrorizado na direção de seu amigo.

"Eu sei direito?" Seokjin faz uma careta. “É isso que ouço todos os dias trabalhando com sua irmã. É uma verdadeira puta.

Hoseok bufa. "Eu posso imaginar."

“Então ... como você está ultimamente? Sei que ainda não estamos muito familiarizados, mas gostaria de pensar que chegamos mais perto este mês, mais ou menos, já que estou sempre por perto para sua irmã.

É verdade, mesmo que Hoseok só conhecesse Seokjin durante o verão, quando ele acompanhava sua irmã no campus alguns dias, enquanto ela tinha uma merda de se preparar para o novo semestre, ele consideraria Seokjin incrivelmente fácil de se abrir.

"As coisas estão bem", ele responde. “Apenas fazendo a coisa toda da faculdade. Garotas, drogas e álcool.

Provavelmente fácil demais de se abrir.

Rindo, Seokjin balança a cabeça. “Meu, tão franco. Apenas tenha cuidado com tudo isso, ok? ”

"Sim, eomma ", Hoseok faz beicinho e Seokijn franze a testa com isso, mas diverte os mais jovens sem fim. “Claro que vou tomar cuidado. Eu sempre sou."

“Bom ... Como estão as coisas em casa? Nunca conheci seu cunhado, mas sua irmã fala com carinho dele.

Hoseok bufa. "Ele é interessante, com certeza." Ele sorri ao pensar em como é fácil perturbá-lo, como Yoongi reprimido provavelmente é.

Afinal, Hoseok tinha visto seu arquivo, sabe tudo sobre ele. Sabe que Yoongi deve arranhar sua pele com todos esses meninos com cara de bebê por perto. Ele se pergunta vagamente se o interesse sutil que ele detectou do ancião é algo passageiro ou se ele realmente acha Hoseok atraente, mesmo que não seja abertamente jovem.

Seokjin considera isso. "Interessante em um bom caminho?"

"Você poderia dizer isso", responde Hoseok, distraído.

É então que Jimin sai do prédio que abriga a loja do campus. Hoseok rastreia seus movimentos e sorri quando Jimin acidentalmente derruba seu café com as bochechas cheias do que parece ser uma massa a julgar pelo invólucro em suas mãos. Ele faz beicinho fofinho no chão e Hoseok não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Hoseok?"

"Hmm?" Ele dá toda a atenção a Seokjin, que está olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Por que você está olhando para aquele cara?"

“Oh, uh, estamos no time de dança juntos. Ele é apenas um cara engraçado. Boa companhia, você sabe.

Seokjin estreita os olhos antes de olhar para Jimin que agora está abraçando Jungkook e aceitando outro café dele, mas então o abraço fica muito alegre e ele acaba soltando aquele também e os dois meninos olham estupefatos para o chão antes de rir.

Hoseok tenta segurar outro sorriso idiota.

"Certo ... Bem, eu tenho que voltar para o prédio das ciências agora, mas eu vou te ver por aí, Hoseokie."

"Sim..."

Seokjin se afasta sem aviso prévio de Hoseok, cuja visão se transformou em nada além de Jimin, sorrindo e rindo. Jimin com os cabelos soprando no rosto pela brisa. Jimin, que lembra muito o calor de sua mãe uma vez.

Porra.

Isso vai ser um problema para Hoseok.

Seu telefone vibra no bolso e ele procura um texto de Yoongi, basicamente reclamando por deixar o banheiro uma bagunça.

Yoongi-hyung: Pegue sua merda. Todo mundo tem que usar aquele banheiro e eu estou cansado de ver a porra de embalagens de preservativos enchendo o lixo. Sua irmã mora na mesma casa! Tenha alguma decência

Ele sorri quando outro texto entra.

Yoongi-hyung: Além disso, seja realista. Comprar preservativos XL não é verdade

Oh, quão errado Yoongi está. Ele meio que quer fazê-lo comer suas palavras.

Hoseok definitivamente tem um problema, e o problema é que ele meio que gosta.

————————

——————————-

——————————————

Jimin pára, de repente ciente do dispositivo de gravação, de Namjoon olhando para ele com tanta atenção. Na verdade, ele está apenas no meio da história, mal tocando a verdade por trás de Yoongi e Hoseok, mas lembrando o que seus amantes disseram a ele o fez cambalear novamente.

Ele não pode respirar.

"Posso - eu preciso de um tempo ..."

Ele só precisa de alguns minutos, um pouco de ar, algo para acalmá-lo, porque as partes mais difíceis estão chegando a seguir e ele só deseja não estar sozinho com todas essas informações.

"Claro, claro."

Namjoon se levanta e o acompanha até o banheiro, onde Jimin se alivia com as mãos trêmulas e depois espirra água sobre o rosto na pia depois. Quando ele olha no espelho, ele vê lágrimas, não por si mesmo, mas por elas , pelas coisas com as quais estavam lutando, coisas que ele não pode imaginar.

Yoongi, morando com alguém que o enganava e o usava diariamente, Hoseok com seu estado mental que se deteriorava rapidamente, com o qual não tinha verdadeira oportunidade de lidar.

Ele pensa em si mesmo e onde suas próprias indiscrições se encaixam nisso, e decide que precisa continuar, que não importa qual seja o resultado dessa situação horrível, suas histórias também precisam ser contadas.

A história deles precisa ser contada.

Então, ele ajeita suas roupas, lava a boca e sai para encontrar Namjoon esperando por ele.

"Você está pronto para continuar com a história?"

Jimin respira fundo firmemente.

"Acredito que sim."


End file.
